Love Hurts 'El Amor Duele'
by Erilenne
Summary: Descubrir la traición de su esposa y su hermano le causa un dolor tan grande que lo incita a acabar con ambos ¿lo hará? Capitulo 19. Obsesión Inu & Kag Lemon
1. La Llegada

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) **[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
**Genero: **Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Solo quería estar con ella pero... ¿Por que enamorarse de la mujer de su hermano? Estar bajo el mismo techo donde el amor al final siempre duele  
**Autora: **Erilenne

**Capitulo 1. La Llegada**

En aquella enorme habitación donde se respiraba un aroma fresco como el jazmín, aquella habitación que esa pareja compartía, una habitación donde se podían ver los pisos hechos de mármol reluciente, el color era algo opaco pero muy elegante, las paredes mostraban ese color carne que el había escogido, enfrente de la sofisticada cama se podía ver el tocador donde cada mañana ella se paraba frente a el, murmurando tal vez cosas que su pareja no sabia, había dos puertas ambas echas con la mas resistente madera, una era la de la entrada y la otra que se veía a tan solo unos pasos de su cama, esa puerta que dirigía hacia el baño. Aun permanecía ahí dormida sublimemente, con su hermosa cabellera azabache revuelta por toda la almohada, el la miraba con ternura contemplando cada facción de su rostro, dejando caer la sabana sobre su piel que era tan suave como la misma seda.

El sol ya había anunciado el amanecer, eso era notable, por entre las finas cortinas se veían traspasar los rayos del sol, posándose sobre la piel de la mujer que el amaba, se inclino un poco hacia ella y beso su frente ocasionando que la chica bostezara un poco y se girara hacia la derecha dándole la espalda, el dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, miro hacia el reloj que marcaba ya la hora para ir a trabajar, con cuidado se levanto, la camisa de su pijama se encontraba algo desabrochada, dejando ver sus bien formados pectorales, su cabellera también permanecía algo despeinada, los ojos aun un poco hinchados, tomo la primera camisa que vio y se la puso, esta era de un azul marfil, enseguida tomo un pantalón negro, ajusto su corbata, aun que… como le gustaba que la mujer que aun dormía lo hiciera, pero verla dormir tan pacíficamente era mucho mas reconfortante, se puso sus zapatos y después de una mirada de amor hacia ella, salio de la habitación… era un día mas para trabajar pero no solo era eso, ese día tenia un asunto importante que atender.

Sesshomaru Taisho ese era su nombre, un importante empresario en la empresa de los Taisho hacia ya cuatro años que se había graduado y ahora se hacia cargo de esa enorme empresa con sus apenas 28 años de edad.

Se dirigía en su convertible blanco, algo apurado, esa vez se le había echo un poco tarde, estaba un poco agobiado al grado de sentirse que se asfixiaba, esa misma tarde recogería a su hermano Inuyasha en el aeropuerto y no había podido avisarle a Kagome…

Aun en esa enorme habitación ella dormía placidamente, entregada al sueño, los rayos del sol comenzaron a calar mas sobre su cara ocasionando que ella bostezara, estirara ambos brazos y con un poco de pereza abriera esos ojos marrones lentamente, giro su mirada y… no lo vio, el ya no estaba ahí, suspiro con tranquilidad y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el baño, se desvistió y abrió la llave de la regadera dejando así caer el agua sobre su desnudo cuerpo, pensando en lo que era su vida, habían pasado tan solo unos meses desde que ella vivía con Sesshomaru, aquel hombre frío y serio que ella conoció y que ahora era totalmente distinto, pero no importaba aun no lograba amarlo, decidió no pensar mas en eso, cogio una toalla del pequeño estante que había al lado y seco las gotas de agua que corrían por su rostro, luego la enredo en su cabellera azabache, tomo una toalla mas solo que esta mas grande y la enrollo su cuerpo¿que era la felicidad? Se preguntaba día a día tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta…

-Creo que eso es todo señor- Lo decía un hombre de baja estatura que a juzgar por el blanquecino de su cabello, era de mayor edad, le entregaba en sus manos unos documentos a Sesshomaru

-Gracias Jaken- Le agradeció con una sonrisa leve, apoyándose en el escritorio de su oficina para firmar aquellos importantes papeles, debía dejar todo en orden

-Ira a recoger a su joven hermano?- Le pregunto cortésmente tomando asiento enfrente del escritorio de su jefe

-Por supuesto- Contesto mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello que se había venido a su rostro

-Y pensar que usted antes detestaba a su hermano- Le recordó mientras recibía en sus manos los papeles ya firmados por su jefe

-Kagome me hizo cambiar- Lo expreso levantándose de la silla para tomar su chaqueta, era hora de ir a recoger a su hermano.

Observo como su no solamente fiel asistente sino amigo se retiraba de su oficina a cortos pasos, los años pesaban era notable, quizás su único miedo era perder a su único amigo y a la mujer que el amaba… Kagome….

Ajusto su cabello en una coleta alta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, era hora de comenzar el día, preparo un desayuno ligero y comenzó con los deberes del hogar, un rechinante ruido la hizo perder la concentración, se trataba del teléfono, se dirigió a la sala donde el piso era de una fina madera y los sillones eran color verde, habían tres pinturas colocadas en la pared, en medio se encontraba la mesa de centro adornada por un florero lleno de rosas blancas, al lado del sillón individual se encontraba un pequeña mesita de madera, ahí podía verse un portarretrato con la fotografía de ella y Sesshomaru, un poco mas al lado de esta se encontraba el teléfono que hacia ya unos segundos no paraba de sonar.

-¿Diga?- Pidió la chica mientras se sentaba en el antebrazo del sillón

-Kagome soy yo, solo para decirte que llegare un poco tarde- Le aviso Sesshomaru

-¿Y eso?- Lo pregunto ella con curiosidad, el jamás llegaba tarde a solo de que fuera un asunto importante

-Iré a recoger a mi hermano Inuyasha al aeropuerto, luego te explicare- Le respondió sacando del cajón de su escritorio mas documentos que debía entregar antes de irse

-Si esta bien- Contesto ella en un suspiro sin darle mucha importancia a la situación…

Apurado salio rápidamente de la empresa, se dirigió al estacionamiento, abrió la cajuela de su auto y metió en ella cuanto documento pudo, tenía tantas cosas pendientes, pero tenia que ir, se subió a su automóvil arrancando a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto…

-----

Bajaba grandes y pesadas maletas de aquel inmenso avión, parecía como si hubiera estado ausente por algunos años debido a la cantidad de cosas que traía, suspiro profundamente y siguió su camino donde esperaría a su hermano que deseaba que llegara pronto, el siempre había sido tan impaciente…..  
------

Entraba desesperadamente al lugar, el trafico lo había echo demorar demasiado, aun con las llaves del auto en sus manos se acerco a una de las taquillas preguntando por el vuelo 502, donde la chica le respondió que hacia mas de media hora que el avión había aterrizado, Sesshomaru trago con dificultad, sabia que su hermano estaría muy molesto, miro entre la multitud tratando de verlo, pero nada, camino hacia la derecha y… nada, hacia la izquierda y nada, salio del aeropuerto y ahí lo vio, frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre.

-Hey Inuyasha- Lo llamo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda

-Ah Sesshomaru, bonitas horas de llegar- Le contesto sarcásticamente

Ambos se sonrieron y se estrecharon en un cariñoso abrazo de hermanos.

-Es un gusto verte- Expreso alegremente- Cuéntame ¿Que ha sido de tu vida?- Consulto mientras nuevamente golpeaba su espalda, una muestra -de cariño, quizás…

-Estoy agotado, vamonos y te cuento- Le respondió tomando unas de las tantas maletas que traía con el, Sesshomaru tomo las restantes y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto, se parecían demasiado, ambos con el mismo tono de piel, ojos ámbares y esa larga melena color oscura, tal vez lo único que los diferenciaba era que Sesshomaru era un poco mas alto que el, sus ojos mas rasgados que los de Inuyasha y desde luego su personalidad…

-¿Y donde crees tu hermano que cabrán mis maletas?- Lo cuestiono Inuyasha al ver como la cajuela del auto de su hermano mayor estaba repleta de documentos

-Vamos tenia mucho que hacer en la empresa, antes di que vine a recogerte- Le recalco Sesshomaru metiendo a presión todo el equipaje de Inuyasha

-Bien, esta bien- Le dijo con resignación ayudando a su hermano a cerrar la cajuela

-Para ser hombre, traes demasiado…- Murmuro mirándolo con algo de burla, solo para molestar, no podía faltar…

-Que querías estuve 3 años ausente del país- Le recordó haciendo una mueca de desagrado

-Sigues igual que siempre hermano- Le dijo riendo un poco, ambos se subieron al auto, era hora de partir a casa

-Bueno y cuéntame- Le pidió Sesshomaru quien iba al volante

-Pues…nada interesante, solo me fui para estudiar- Respondió desganado, recargado en el asiento de al lado con las manos tras la nuca

-Aburrida tu vida querido hermano… en cambio yo estoy a punto de casarme- Admitió con orgullo y una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando ver la respuesta de Inuyasha

-¿Te casas?- Lo interrogo el nuevamente, enderezándose del asiento y volteando a ver a su hermano fijamente a los ojos

-Así es, con la mejor mujer- Le aseguro, frenando con rapidez el coche ya que el semáforo marcaba un alto ocasionando que Inuyasha se golpeara la cabeza

-Pero ¿como?- Consulto Inuyasha sobando un poco su cabeza al recibir ese inesperado golpe, aunque su atención estaba atenta a lo que su hermano le decía

-La conocí hace 1 año, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco, después nos hicimos novios y hace algunos meses decidimos casarnos- Intento contarle con la mayor brevedad posible volviendo a pisar el acelerador para llegar a casa…

A lo lejos se podía ver una enorme casa, demasiado grande para que vivan en ella dos personas, era de color amarillo, mientras el tejado era de un color café rojizo, dos terrazas que daban hacia el jardín lleno de rosas y claveles, también había un árbol que a juzgar por su apariencia estaba viejo pero aun lleno de flores de cerezo, miro con asombro la casa, demasiado linda para ser de su hermano Sesshomaru, el portón de un color beige, donde el mismo Sesshomaru lo abrió automáticamente.

Ambos hermanos bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la casa, Inuyasha miraba con decoro todos y cada uno de los detalles de esa casa, estaba seguro, una mujer tenia que haber echo todo, pasaban miles de ideas por su cabeza, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, Sesshomaru lo miro de reojo y sonrió, se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Te presentare a mi futura esposa- Le informo Sesshomaru a la vez que sacaba las llaves de la puerta

-¿Es que ella esta aquí?- Lo pregunto sin emoción alguna

-Claro vive conmigo- Lo aseguro su hermano, sonriendo y dándole el pase a Inuyasha quien aun miraba con asombro la casa

-Y ¿como¿Es que yo viviré con ambos?- Cuestiono Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño ¿Estaba bien eso¿No querrían privacidad¿Cómo es que a última hora le informaban?

-Vamos no tiene nada de malo- Indico con seguridad, jalando la camisa de su hermano para que por fin entrara

-Bien ansío conocer a la desafortunada- Lo menciono con burla, alzando la ceja y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, esperando la respuesta de su hermano

-Su nombre es… Kagome Higurashi.- Le respondió dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, mientras su mirada se perdía y se recargaba en una de las paredes del recibidor, la amaba demasiado…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno pues aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic, espero que sea de su agrado y por fis dejen un review por ahí aunque sea pequeñito.**

**Con cariño**

**Erilenne**


	2. La Mujer De Mi Hermano

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) **[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
**Capitulo:** 2  
**Genero: **Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Compartir el mismo techo no es fácil... sobre todo si la mujer de tu hermano despierta en ti ciertas emociones y en ella sucede lo mismo por el ¿Como afrontarlo?  
**Autora: **Erilenne

**  
Capitulo 2. La Mujer De Mi Hermano**

La casa se encontraba demasiado silenciosa, como siempre todo en orden, las cortinas entre abiertas, el piso reluciente….

La figura masculina de un chico se veía sentada sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, el codo apoyado en el antebrazo y el puño en la barbilla, muy pensativo. Su hermano Sesshomaru, había subido a la habitación en busca de Kagome, pero ya se había tardado bastante, sin pensarlo un segundo mas se levanto del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, para recorrer el camino que hacia unos momentos su hermano realizo, se cruzo de brazos y empezó a subir paso a paso por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?- Lo pregunta el ojidorado, de pie frente a la puerta de una habitación, donde estaba su hermano dentro

-Al parecer… Kagome no esta en la casa- Lo contesta su hermano, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Inuyasha, acercándose a la salida de la habitación

-Ah…- Lo murmura el sin importancia, pasando a la habitación, mirando todo con detenimiento, sin perder detalle del lugar, tenia un tenue olor a jazmín, delicioso para su gusto.

-Ven te mostrare la casa mientras tanto- Lo dice Sesshomaru, observando como su hermano esta a punto de tomar el portarretratos que se encuentra en uno de los muebles del costado de la cama

-Si claro- Le responde el, dejando lo que tenia en su mano boca abajo, ni siquiera lo había visto, avanzo a pasos largos nuevamente hacia fuera y Sesshomaru cerro la habitación.

-Inuyasha tu habitación será esta- Lo menciono señalando con el dedo índice, la que se encontraba al lado de la de el y Kagome

-Me da igual- Le contesto el, con ese tono de desinterés en la voz, como solía hacerlo y colocando ambas manos tras la nuca

-Discúlpame- Pidió Sesshomaru, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón sacando su teléfono celular para llevarlo hasta su odio

-¿Diga?- Consulto el, abriendo con la mano que le quedaba libre, la habitación que le había indicado a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha entro, dejando a este fuera de ella, no estaba mal, en el centro había una cama tamaño matrimonial, perfecta para el, puesto que las individuales no eran de su agrado, a el le gustada dormir cómodamente, estirado por toda esta, observo un televisor enfrente de esta no muy grande pero estaba bien, no la miraba mucho, un escritorio al costado, justo lo que necesitaba para trabajar, solía desvelarse, una lámpara al costado de la cama, un closet en la pared izquierda de la habitación.

Observo un par de canceles en la pared que daba a la derecha de la cama, camino hacia allí y la abrió, para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una terraza con vista hacia ese hermoso jardín, no esta mal ¿Qué mas podía pedir?, ladeo su mirada para fijarse que había una segunda terraza, seguramente la de su hermano, eso era lo que no le agradaba mucho, que ambas habitaciones estuvieran juntas, suspiro con resignación y se tiro a la cama, dejando descansar al cuerpo…

-Inuyasha tengo cosas que hacer, debo dejarte- Le aviso su hermano entrando en la habitación, mirando como su hermano se encontraba perezosamente en la cama

-Si vete sin preocupación, yo me quedo aquí- Le aseguro sin voltear a verlo, tan solo se mantenía con ambos ojos cerrados

-Sube tus maletas, estas en tu casa- Le dice por ultimo Sesshomaru

-Bien, gracias…- Le responde en un suspiro prolongado, acomodándose en la almohada

Puede escuchar el cerrar de la puerta principal y el sonido que emite el automóvil de Sesshomaru al ser encendido, al parecer ya se iba, dejándolo a el, tranquilamente, mientras se entregaba poco a poco al sueño después de ese agotador viaje…

-------

-Y ¿Cómo van las cosas Kagome?- Lo pregunta Sango con aquel tono amistoso, observando como Kagome paga las prendas que acababan de escoger

-Bien… supongo- Se lo responde sin interés, tomando las bolsas, dándole unas cuantas a su mejor amiga

-Ya veo…- Lo murmura ella preguntándose en su mente si algún día su amiga podría amar a Sesshomaru, o en todo caso encontrar la persona que llenara su corazón

Ambas salieron del centro comercial, dirigiéndose a la acera de la calle, esperando un taxi

-Me alegra que en esta ocasión hayas decidido salir conmigo de compras- Lo dice Sango mientras sonríe, Kagome casi nunca salía de su casa y el que esta vez la hubiera decidido acompañar la reconfortaba

-Sesshomaru me dijo que llegaría tarde y quise distraerme un rato- Le responde mientras sube en el taxi seguidamente de Sango, estar en casa la agobiaba, pero salir fuera de esta tampoco le causaba placer.

--------

Se encontraba aun dentro de la habitación, la que su hermano le había asignado, despertando perezosamente, estirando ambos brazos, después de aquel viaje era lo único que necesitaba, descansar.

Recordó que debía hacer algo, hablarle a su amigo, tenia tiempo de no ver a aquel chico de coleta pequeña, aquel mujeriego y un poco inmaduro, pero su mejor amigo al fin de cuentas.

Tomo su teléfono celular del bolsillo del pantalón color hueso que traía y marco su número, aun podía recordarlo.

-¿Inuyasha?- Lo consulta con alegría en su voz Miroku, al ver en el identificador de llamadas que el número provenía de su celular

-Desde luego que si- Se lo responde el, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, bajando las escaleras para así ir por sus maletas

-¿Estas ya en Japón?- Lo pregunta, deseando que la respuesta de su amigo sea afirmativa

-Si, he regresado, me quedare un tiempo en casa de mi hermano- Se lo dice tomando solo algunas de sus maletas del recibidor de aquella enorme casa

-¿De verdad? Quien lo diría….- Murmura con algo de asombro, hacia a penas algún tiempo que ellos no se podían ni ver

-Y tu dime ¿Que tal estas?- Interrogo Inuyasha, subiendo nuevamente solo que esta vez mas pesadamente por la escalera

-No muy bien, Sango, mi novia no quiso salir conmigo que por que saldría de compras con una tal Kagome- Lo dice con algo de desilusión

-¿Kagome?- Le consulta Inuyasha al escucharlo pronunciar ese nombre, le recordaba algo, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado antes

-Si eso me dijo- Le confirma, aunque con algo de extrañes por su pregunta

-Ahh- Lo suspira, no podía recordarlo del todo, pero de algo estaba seguro, había escuchado ese nombre.

Se despidió de su amigo, tenia cosas que hacer y acomodar, dejo el celular encima del escritorio y saco una toalla de su maleta, debía darse un baño, el problema era ¿Dónde rayos estaba el baño?, seguramente por lo menos había uno abajo.

Salio de la habitación y bajo por segunda ocasión, miro alrededor del piso de abajo, hasta dar con el baño, entro en el, comenzando a desvestirse, retirando primeramente la corbata para después desabrochar los botones de la camiseta, se acerco y abrió la llave del agua caliente, haciendo lo mismo con la del agua fría, moderando la temperatura.

--------

-Entonces nos vemos luego- Lo dice Kagome cerrando la puerta del taxi, sujetando con la otra mano sus bolsas ¿Habría llegado ya Sesshomaru?, se lo preguntaba, avanzo hasta la entrada, sacando las llaves de su bolso para abrir la puerta, pudo observar como en la cochera no estaba el auto de el, lo que la hizo pensar que el no estaba aun en casa, suspiro con tranquilidad, entro en su hogar y miro como los cojines de la sala estaban desordenados desconcertándola un poco, nadie mas que ella había estado en la casa ese día, dejo las llaves en la mesa de centro, junto a las bolsas para observar después como una maleta se encontraba en el recibidor ¿Qué pasaría?, con temor se pregunto a si misma.

--------

Había retirado por completo su pantalón, quedando solo en ese bóxer color gris, dispuesto a retirarlo por completo para así entrar al agua, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando algo atravesó por su mente, no había llevado con el la toalla, recordó haberla sacado de la maleta, pero seguramente la había dejado en la cama, un total descuido.

No podía meterse a bañar así, después no habría forma de salir del baño, debía aprovechar la oportunidad, no había nadie en la casa, así que lograría salir así sin problema alguno, cerro las llaves de la regadera, abriendo la puerta, dejando ver como el vapor sale de este.

Comienza a caminar, a pasos lentos, muy relajado, como si fuera su casa, pudo ver a corta distancia la silueta de una chica, viendo como esta voltea enseguida hacia el, mirándolo con asombro, sintió una fuerte pulsada en el corazón, ahí estaba ella con su larga cabellera azabache, sus ojos color chocolate y su esbelta figura, simplemente hermosa, alterándole por un solo instante los nervios.

-Pero si tú eres…- Lo murmura el, observándola con detenimiento, viendo como ella trata de pronunciar palabra

-¿Qui… Quien eres tu?- Se lo pregunta balbuceando, mirando como ese desconocido chico se encuentra en ropa interior por la casa, en su casa! lo repite así misma

-Inuyasha- Responde el observando como ella parecía verlo aterrada

-No te conozco- Lo niega ella, desviando la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas por mirarlo en ese estado

-Soy el hermano menor de Sesshomaru- Lo confiesa el, sonriendo un poco al ver como ella se encuentra totalmente intimidada

-Pues sabes que! Deberías tener mas respeto y no andar semidesnudo por mi casa- Lo reclama ella, dándole énfasis a ''mi casa'', para después subir por las escaleras despidiendo aquel aroma a jazmín

-Así que era ella- Lo dice Inuyasha suspirando aquel aroma que ella había dejado al pasar, recordando que era el mismo aroma en que olía la habitación de su hermano, ahora podía comprenderlo.

Solo puede escuchar como ella cierra fuertemente la puerta de su habitación, se encontraba molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto¿Cómo había entrado¿Por qué no le habían avisado?, se sentó en una esquina de la cama, cruzando los brazos, haciendo berrinche como una niña pequeña, no podía quitarse la imagen de ese tal ''Inuyasha'' y eso le hacia enfadar bastante.

------

Decidió no darle mas importancia, tal vez si había tenido la culpa ¿Pero el como iba a saber que la novia de su hermano estaba ahí?. Subió por las escaleras y entro en su habitación, observando como efectivamente la toalla se encontraba en su cama, la tomo y bajo rápidamente, entrando al baño y dejando caer el agua sobre su cuerpo, aun sin poder borrar la mirada de enfado de ella.

------

Observo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, empezando así a oscurecerse, debía preparar la cena para cuando llegara el, tenia muchas cosas que de que hablarle, aun no lo comprendía del todo y no sabia por que su hermano estaba ahí.

Salio de su habitación, observando como por debajo de la puerta del cuarto del al lado se veía la luz prendida, seguramente el estaría ahí, arrugo el ceño y se dirigió a la cocina, sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador.

------

Apenas venia llegando, después de aquel agotador día lleno de trabajo en la empresa, ahora lo que mas deseaba era ver a Kagome, estaciono su auto y bajo rápidamente entrando en la casa.

-Estoy en casa- Lo avisa Sesshomaru, mientras deja su portafolio y su chaqueta en una de las mesas

-Necesito hablar contigo- Se lo pide Kagome, para alejarlo un poco de ella

-Supongo que es sobre Inuyasha- Lo suspira Sesshomaru, no podía ser de otra cosa más

-Si ese mismo- Se lo confirma recargándose en el antebrazo del sofá pidiéndole con la mirada una explicación

-Es mi hermano, acaba de llegar del extranjero, vivirá una temporada con nosotros…- Le avisa buscando ver en los ojos de ella alguna respuesta- Espero que no te moleste- Lo concluye

_-¡Vivir¿Vivir con nosotros?- _Se lo pregunto a si misma, tratando de asimilar la idea

-No hay problema- Lo asegura resignada, tal vez estaba siendo un poco dura con su hermano, no quería propiciar algún conflicto, lo mejor era dejarlo así.

-Eso me deja mas tranquilo- Lo escuchan Sesshomaru y Kagome pronunciar desde arriba, provocando que ambos giren su mirada hacia allá

-Hermano, ella es Kagome, de quien te hable- Se lo dice Sesshomaru con la voz alegre, orgulloso de presentarla… quizás…

-Gusto en conocerte- Sonríe mirando como ella se encuentra sobre ese sofá, recordando al fin donde había escuchado ese nombre, se trataba de ella

-El… gusto es mío- Le dice con dificultad, viendo como este lleva los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, dejando parte de su bien formado pecho al descubierto, observo sus ojos dorados, que si bien se parecían a los de Sesshomaru, pero tenían algo diferente o al menos ella así lo notaba.

Pasaron los tres al comedor, sin que Kagome pronunciara palabra durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, tan solo escuchando las pláticas de trabajo entre Sesshomaru y su hermano.

Inuyasha fue el primero en terminar, se incorporo de la mesa y levanto su plato, no sin antes dar las gracias, subió enseguida a su habitación, encerrándose en ella, se encontraba muy inquieto, no podía borrar de su mente la dulce mirada de ella, recordaba el modo en que se había alterado al verla y eso no le agradaba, permanecía firmemente en su mente, cada facción de su rostro, el sonido de su voz ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, negó con la cabeza, seguramente se enfermaría o simplemente algo por ahí andaba mal, necesitaba descansar eso era, seguramente al día siguiente todo seria distinto y no tendría por que tener en su mente a Kagome tan presente.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno… pues aquí con el capitulo 2, disculpen por la demora pero es que anduve corta de tiempo, como ven pues estos dos ya se conocieron ahora veremos que pasa. Gracias por sus reviews, a por cierto gracias a la persona que me aviso sobre cambiar la clasificación del fic.**

**Espero que me dejen un review por ahí aunque sea pequeñito.**

**Con cariño**

**Erilenne**


	3. Atraccion

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) **[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
**Capitulo:** 3  
**Genero: **Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Sensaciones mutuas despiertan en ambos...Estando bien o mal la atracción se hace presente, seguida tal vez de los celos y la culpabilidad.  
**Autora: **Erilenne

**  
Capitulo 3. Atracción**

Se encontraba recostado en la cama, con aquella pijama color azul oscuro, mantenía la camisa desabrochada, las manos tras la nuca con la sabana cubriendo parte de su cuerpo ligeramente.

Permanecía esa imagen, aun en su mente, se giraba de un lado a otro, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero el rostro de esa mujer parecía no querer marcharse.

-Kagome…- Lo susurra para así levantarse, era notorio, no podría dormir mientras estuviera así, abrió tan solo un poco, uno de los canceles, dejando entrar la fría brisa del viento, erizando su piel, se dejo caer en una silla que había en un costado, contemplando la luna, recargo su cabeza en el ventanal y suspiro, seguramente seria una larga noche…

--------

Mantenía un libro entre sus manos, la espalda recargada en la almohada, sin cobijarse, la mirada dorada de aquel hombre se rehusaba a alejarse de su mente llevándola poco a poco a sentir la ansiedad de verla nuevamente.

Ladeo su mirada, observando como Sesshomaru permanecía ya dormido, seguramente no tenia tantas preocupaciones como ella, sonrió algo nostálgica y se levanto de la cama, colocando el libro en el mueble de al lado, camino descalza, hasta el lugar donde daba a la terraza de su habitación.

Abrió los canceles y se recargo en el barandal, observando el jardín, viendo como lentamente las hojas de ese gran árbol comenzaban a caer… el otoño había empezado.

--------

Pudo escuchar como un ligero ruido se hacia presente a un lado de su habitación, sacándolo rápidamente de sus pensamientos, arrugo el ceño y se levanto rápidamente de la silla, saliendo hacia la terraza para ver que pasaba.

Su semblante serio cambio rápidamente al observar la figura femenina de ella… Kagome.

La observo con detenimiento, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, miro su larga cabellera azabache que ondeaba hasta la cintura, movida por el viento lentamente, dejando al descubierto sus hombros desnudos ya que traía una blusa de tirantes, le parecía hermosa, no podía negarlo.

Giro su mirada, abriendo sus ojos en señal de asombro, al encontrarse con ese hombre, el hermano de su novio y futuro esposo, sus ojos dorados se posaban en ella, enseguida noto como la camisa de su pijama la llevaba desabrochada, mostrándole por segunda vez en el día sus pectorales, se sonrojo al instante, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba al verlo.

-Buenas noches- Se lo dice el, tratando de romper el silencio que los envuelve

-Hola- Es lo único que logra decir, se encontraba muy tensa

-Hasta mañana- Se despide con una leve sonrisa, tratando de esconder el nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir, cerro el cancel y se apoyo en el, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando profundamente, algo en ella lo hacia perder el control.

-------

Era muy temprano, como de costumbre Sesshomaru ya se había ido a trabajar y ella decidió no quedarse mas en la cama, a fin de cuentas no había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche.

Entro en el baño, parándose frente al lavabo, abriendo el agua fría, encorvándose solo un poco para enjuagar su rostro, que noche había tenido… vaya que si.

Salio de su habitación, aun con la pijama, bajando por las escaleras mientras estiraba sus brazos, era hora de comenzar el día.

Quiso dirigirse hacia la cocina pero su intención fue interrumpida al escuchar sonar el teléfono

-¿Diga?- Lo pregunto mientras se recargaba en la pared, enrollando en uno de los dedos su cabello

-¿Qué tal amiga? Soy Sango…- Escucha decirle una voz amistosa, haciéndola sonreír al saber que era su mejor amiga quien llamaba.

Venia bajando por las escaleras, perezosamente, con el cabello algo desarreglado y los ojos un tanto soñolientos, apenas había dormido un poco, escucho a alguien hablar, pero no le dio importancia, llego hasta el final de la escalera, parándose en seco.

De nueva cuenta ahí estaba ella, con quien menos quería encontrarse en el día, pero suponía que era inevitable, vivían en la misma casa. La observo por un momento, la forma en que se encontraba parada y jugando con su cabello le parecía demasiado sensual que de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en el cuerpo, indicándole que la abrazara, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama.

-Tratare de ir ¿Si?, bien nos vemos- Finalizo, poniendo el teléfono en su lugar, dándose la vuelta, observando como el hacia lo mismo en dirección a la cocina, podría haberlo jurado, que el la estaba mirando.

-Déjalo, yo lo preparo- Se lo dice mientras entra en la cocina, observando como Inuyasha no sabe que hacer ni por donde empezar, seguramente no sabia nada al respecto.

-Gracias…- Agradece algo avergonzado, embriagándose del aroma que la chica despedía al pasar

-Y dime ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Se lo pregunta, sin voltear a verlo, debía evitar esa deleitante mirada ámbar, que si bien se parecía a la de su novio, ella encontraba algo diferente.

-Lo que sea estará bien- Lo responde, observando su espalda, viendo como en esta se refleja la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana.

Se dedico a tan solo contemplar cada movimiento de ella mientras preparaba el desayuno, sin mencionar una sola palabra, era una sensación extraña pero le encantaba mirarla.

-Toma aquí tienes- Lo escucho Inuyasha observando como ella ponía sobre la mesa, múltiples alimentos

-Se ve delicioso- Menciono gustoso mientras tomaba uno de los tenedores

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- Le pregunto, haciendo la silla para atrás y así sentarse en ella, quedando en frente de el

-No lo se… ¿Te molesta?- Contesto y consulto, levantando la mirada, enfocándose en ella

-No para nada, solo curiosidad- Respondió, evitando levantar la mirada hacia el

-Y… ¿Hace cuanto que conoces a mi hermano?- Lo pregunto, dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, haciendo mueca de desagrado al degustar el sabor ácido de este.

-Hace un año… lo conocí por mi padre, que es muy amigo del señor Inutashio- Contesto mirándolo fugazmente, sonrojándose enseguida al notar como el la observaba con atención, le parecía algo incomodo.

-Ya veo…- Dijo con simplicidad

-Pero… no te conocía, creo solo alguna vez escuchar hablar de ti- Le comento tratando de no turbarse por sentirse observada

-Me fui hace cuatro años, a estudiar licenciatura- Menciono con aquel tono algo formal que había empezado a usar hacia ella, llevando a su boca lo que restaba de su desayuno.

-Vaya, yo también estudie esa profesión, solo que nunca la he ejercido- Lo dice mientras sirve algo de cereal en su plato

-Nunca es tarde para empezar…- Le aseguro, levantándose de la mesa y colocando sus platos en donde estos se lavarían, podía sentir la tensión que se hacia presente en el al hablar con ella.

-Puede ser…- Se lo dijo, levantándose por algo de azúcar, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros al lado de el, permitiendo que el aspire ese aroma a jazmín.

-¿Estas… muy enamorada de mi hermano?- Lo pregunto algo inquieto por tenerla tan cerca

Levanto enseguida su mirada, después de todo el era mas alto que ella, tenía un porte varonil que la atrapaba, no supo que responder ¿Cómo podía decirle que ni siquiera lo estaba?, se quedo en silencio, tan solo mirando sus dorados ojos.

Esperaba la respuesta, ni siquiera el mismo entendía por que lo había preguntado, sin embargo ella permanecía en silencio mirándolo fijamente, ocasionando que el hiciera lo mismo, observar cada facción de su rostro, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago que le ordenaba probar de aquellos labios, conocer su sabor.

-Si… claro- Mintió, dándose la vuelta, avanzando tan solo unos pasos para salir de la cocina, había perdido el apetito. No se sentía bien estando cerca de el y esa mirada intensa era simplemente demasiado para ella.

La miro salir de ahí y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, bajando el rostro dejando que su cabello caiga por los costados, Kagome era la novia de su hermano, lo sabia, no estaba muy seguro de lo que le sucedía, pero esa mujer le atraía, de eso no cabía duda.

Subió hasta su habitación, con la respiración algo agitada ¿Por qué había salido huyendo?, avanzo hasta la cama dejándose caer pesadamente boca abajo, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada y metiendo las manos bajo esta, aun podía recordarlo, el día en que había conocido a Sesshomaru…

_-Hija te presento a Sesshomaru, es el hijo mayor del señor Taisho-_ Lo dice su padre haciéndola avanzar un paso hacia delante para que así quedara enfrente de el

_-Mucho gusto-_ Sonríe observando como el hombre lleva consigo un semblante frío y serio

_-El gusto es mío señorita-_ Le responde, al parecer algo asombrado por la sonrisa de su rostro, no había visto jamás a una chica que irradiara tanta dulzura.

Se encontraban en la mansión de los Taisho, la familia de Kagome siempre había sido pobre, siempre luchando por salir adelante, hasta que Yoshihiro, su padre, había conocido a Inu Taisho, quien siempre los había ayudado, seguido por Sesshomaru, en realidad les debían demasiado, sobre todo por su hermano Souta….

Suspiro, aferrándose a la almohada, si el tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de ella, solamente estaba con el por compromiso, por las insistencias de sus padres, siempre repitiéndole aquello '' le debemos mucho a ellos'' ¿Pero que acaso por eso tendría que estar con el?, no podía negarlo Sesshomaru era un hombre bastante apuesto, generoso, bueno pero no lo amaba simplemente no sentía amor por el.

--------

Algunos días habían pasado desde la platica que tuvieron, durante el corto tiempo que llevaba permaneciendo en esa casa, había echo todo lo posible por no topársela, se levantaba tarde para así no desayunar junto a ella, la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de pasarlo fuera de casa ¿Por qué la evitaba? Ni el mismo tenía esa respuesta.

Era sábado, inevitable, aunque no quisiera tenia que verla, Sesshomaru permanecería en la casa y seguramente querría que el bajara a comer junto a ellos, que mas daba.

Recordó que ella le había comentado sobre su profesión, tal vez podría ayudarla, convencerla a que la ejerciera ¿Por qué seguir con esa barrera?.

Se puso una camiseta color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, algo simple, no tenia pensado salir.

Salio de la habitación, con una mano metida en el bolsillo, el cabello hacia atrás, tan solo con dos mechones enfrente, recorrió las escaleras hasta llegar abajo, notando un delicioso olor proveniente desde la cocina.

Se acerco y entro en ella, notando como en la mesa había tres platos, después de todo si se habían acordado de el.

Miro con sus ojos dorados su figura femenina, le costaba aceptarlo pero una parte de si quería verla, trago saliva con dificultad al notar como ella se giraba y le sonreía. Trato de pronunciar palabra, saludarla quizás, pero observo como ella retiraba su mirada hacia el para voltear a ver a ese hombre quien se acercaba con un gesto cariñoso hacia ella, su hermano.

-¿Qué dices ya esta?- Lo pregunta Sesshomaru, alegre y al parecer ansioso por probar lo que su novia preparaba

-Calma, solo un poco mas- Le responde sonriendo, le halagaba que Sesshomaru disfrutara tanto de su comida

-¿Tu que opinas Inuyasha?- Consulta Kagome, girando su mirada hacia donde Inuyasha estaba, para darse cuenta que el ya no permanecía ahí- Vaya al parecer se fue- Murmuro.

-Voy por el- Lo avisa Sesshomaru, dando una suave beso en la mejilla de Kagome, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina, deteniendo a Inuyasha a mitad de la escalera.

-Hermano ven a cenar con nosotros- Se lo pide, observando como Inuyasha tenia el ceño fruncido, podía jurar que estaba molesto

-Si ahora voy- Suspiro profundamente, intentando calmarse, no entendía la actitud de si mismo.

Ambos hermanos entraron nuevamente en la cocina, Inuyasha se sentó en una de las sillas, enfocando sus ojos hacia su hermano, viendo como este se acercaba nuevamente a Kagome, pareció apretar el puño con fuerza y su mandíbula poco a poco se fue tensando, se encontraba molesto, realmente sentía furia… ¿Acaso estaba celoso?, el no tenia derecho, simplemente no le correspondía.

**Continuara….**

**Hola chicas! Pues bien aquí les traigo la conti, al parecer el sentimiento va aflorando aunque a de ser frustrante para Inuyasha ¿No?**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus review y no se olviden de dejarlo también en esta ocasión por fis nn**

**Con cariño**

**Erilenne**


	4. Deseando Besarte

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) **[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
**Capitulo:** 4  
**Genero: **Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Tratando de evitar un sentimiento que se niega a irse, el anhelo por estar cerca del otro y el tan incontrolable deseo mutuo por probar esos labios...  
**Autora: **Erilenne.

**Capitulo 4. Deseando Besarte**

Estaba recostado sobre su cama, los brazos extendidos, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados… mirando hacia el techo, ciertamente no había nada interesante que ver en el, pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa…. Lo sucedido en la cena…

-¿Verdad que no me equivoco al decir que mi esposa es una gran cocinera?- Lo pregunto Sesshomaru, con una sonrisa leve, conservando en una de sus manos el tenedor y en la otra un cuchillo

-No, no te equivocas pero hay algo en lo que si… Ella no es tu esposa- Respondió, al parecer algo molesto, frunciendo el ceño, dando un fuerte énfasis al pronunciar la palabra no

-Como si ya lo fuera- Respondió el hermano, llevando bocado a la boca para después soltar el tenedor y posar su mano por encima de la de Kagome.

Inuyasha respiro profundamente, intentando calmarse… quizás…. No le gustaba para nada la escena que miraban con recelo sus dorados ojos.

-Kagome ¿Me pasas la sal?- Se lo pregunto mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la chica, pensando que era estupida la pregunta que hizo, Kagome levanto la mano, alejándose asi de la de Sesshomaru, que era el objetivo inconsciente de Inuyasha.

-Claro- Le respondió ella, entregando en su mano el pequeño salero, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, al contacto de su piel.

-Gracias- Le dedico una sonrisa y busco perderse en sus castaños ojos, sentía el salero sobre su mano pero aun así no soltaba la de ella, su piel era tan suave….

-¿Me… Me sueltas?- Lo pregunto y pidió, notando como ya era innecesario el estrecho de manos y aun mas, su corazón se aceleraba a una velocidad impresionante.

-Lo siento- Respondió apresurado, desviando la mirada ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?, se pregunto a si mismo para después levantarse de la mesa, como solía hacerlo al darse cuenta que tal vez no actuaba de la manera correcta, pero es que estar al lado de esa mujer, le despertaba ciertas emociones….

Kagome miro a Sesshomaru con algo de temor en su rostro, pero a el pareció no molestarle ¿Qué tenia de malo que su hermano tomara la mano de su novia¿Ingenuidad¿Exceso de confianza? Tal vez….

-¿Quieren tomar algo? Un vino ligero… Si gustan- Ofreció Sesshomaru, indicándole con la mirada a Inuyasha que tomara lugar nuevamente en la mesa

-Whiski…- Lo pidió Inuyasha, sentándose nuevamente, tratando de no observar a Kagome, quien estaba sentada enfrente de el

-¿Tan fuerte?- Le pregunta Sesshomaru para mirar como su hermano asiente con la cabeza, da un suspiro rápido de resignación y se da la vuelta para ir a donde los vinos.

-¿Por qué decidiste tomar eso?- Le pregunta Kagome al ojidorado, obligándolo a enfocar su mirada en ella, haciéndola pasar saliva con dificultad.

-Tal vez no me he sentido bien…. Esta noche- Le responde, con la voz muy profunda, estirando su mano hasta llegar a la de Kagome, tomándola y tal vez apretándola solo un poco, sonrió.

-Ahh entiendo- Lo dice con la voz algo nerviosa, deslizando su propia mano por la mesa hacia atrás, todo esto para alejarla de Inuyasha.

-Aquí tienen- Les da Sesshomaru con la voz amable, una copa a cada uno, aun sin perder aquel porte de frialdad e imponedor que solía tener siempre.

-Salud- Lo dice Inuyasha moviendo un poco la copa para así indicarlo, mirando fijamente a Kagome, como si brindara por ella

Kagome solo siente como sus mejillas se van sonrojando y eso para ella era algo penoso, se estaba comportando como una chica de instituto, estaban en la mesa, cenando, con su futuro esposo y aun así la atracción con su propio hermano estaba presente….

-----

-Es la novia de mi hermano…. Lo se…- Musito, mientras su mente regresaba a la realidad, aun observando hacia el techo- Pero hay algo, algo en ella, algo que cada vez se hace mas incontrolable, me gusta y no se que hacer- Termino, con aire de desesperación, girándose y metiéndose bajo las sabanas que despedían el perfume masculino de el, apagando la luz de la lámpara de un costado y cerrando los ojos, no sin antes poder evitar crear una imagen en su mente de el y ella besándose.

-------

Kagome había decidido ir a desayunar con su amiga, era domingo pero aun así Sesshomaru no estaba en casa pero Inuyasha si que lo estaba y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, la sola idea de verse a solas con el le provocada un fuerte escalofrió.

-Y dime Kagome ¿Qué tal te va con el hermano de Sesshomaru?- Consulto Sango a la vez en que daba un sorbo a la taza de café que había pedido

-¿Qué?- Pregunto exaltada, golpeando un poco su pecho mientras tosía, un poco mas y se ahogaba con el jugo de naranja

-Hey amiga tranquila- Le pidió Sango al notar como a su amiga pareciera haberle afectado la pregunta

-Pues todo va bien…- Respondió sintiéndose algo aliviada, ella había salido de su casa por que Inuyasha estaba ahí y ahora venia su mejor amiga a recordárselo

-¿Es guapo?- Consulta Sango recargando ambos codos en la mesa y colocando ambas manos en los costados de su rostro, como recargándolo en ellas, para luego notar como Kagome parece nuevamente ahogarse con la comida al escuchar la pregunta

-Bueno… este… si… supongo- Respondió mostrándole a su amiga el leve sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas

-¿Ah si?- Pregunto y sonrió picaramente al notar el gesto

-Si… pero solo un poco, mas bien muy poco casi nada- Intento disimular, fijando su vista hacia fuera del lugar

-Si claro- Menciono sarcásticamente, conocía a su amiga y por lo tanto sabía que seguramente ese hombre seria guapísimo, al menos desde el punto de vista de Kagome

-Sabes tiene una actitud muy extraña conmigo- Le comento bajando la mirada, no se había puesto a pensarlo pero el realmente se portaba algo raro con ella o tal vez era siempre así con las personas.

-Tal vez le gustes- Quiso bromear Sango mientras hacia círculos con la cuchara dentro de la taza de su café, notando como Kagome enseguida la enfrentaba con molestia con la sola mirada

-Mejor me voy- Lo dice con la voz molesta, obvio, su amiga no tenia ni idea de la revolución de sentimientos que había dentro de ella

-No te enojes era solo una broma- Le pide Sango al ver como ella se incorpora de la mesa y toma su bolso

-Como se te ocurre decir eso, el es su hermano, contando que estoy próxima a casarme- Le regaña y reclama mientras se su bolsa saca algo de dinero probablemente para pagar la cuenta

-Ya esta bien, no digo nada mas, me voy contigo- Le dice siguiéndola hacia la salida del restaurante

-Como quieras- Es la única respuesta que le da

-------

-En realidad es muy hermosa la casa ¿Cómo es que no me habías invitado?- Lo pregunta Miroku, observando con asombro el lugar, hacia algunas horas ya que estaba ahí y aun no dejaba de admirarla

-Pues… aproveche ahora que mi hermano y Kagome no están en casa- Responde con las manos tras la nuca, muy relajado en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras mira como Miroku curiosea por la casa

-¿Kagome? Así se llama la amiga de mi novia Sango- Lo dice Miroku algo confundido dirigiéndose al sillón para sentarse

-Probablemente sea la misma- Menciona Inuyasha con una sonrisa, aventándole un cojin en la cabeza a su amigo

-Puede ser…- Lo murmura Miroku algo serio, repitiendo el mismo acto que Inuyasha ejecuto en el.

Ambos amigos sonríen al pensar que es muy posible que no sea así.

-Miroku quería decirte algo, acerca de ella y su...- Comienza a decir Inuyasha pero no puede terminar ya que es interrumpido por el sonido que emite la puerta al ser abierta.

-Hola buenos días- Saluda Kagome, en un tono muy amable al ver aquel hombre de coleta pequeña en su casa

-¿Miroku que haces aquí?- Lo cuestiono Sango notando como su novio se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amiga

-Sanguito lo mismo digo- Dijo Miroku, abriendo los ojos en señal de asombro

-¿Se conocen?- Lo preguntan al unísono Inuyasha y Kagome, volteándose a ver al notar eso, sonrojándose un poco.

-Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo- Lo menciono Miroku, todavía un poco sorprendido por el repentino encuentro

-Kagome igual- Lo aseguro, hacia unos momentos ellas hablaban sobre Inuyasha y resultaba que su novio era su mejor amigo, vaya casualidad

-Entonces si era la misma- Comenta Inuyasha dirigiendo la mirada a Miroku, quien asiente, y ellos que pensaban que era imposible.

-¿Eh?- Lo pregunta Sango tratando de saber el por que de la expresión

-Bueno, un gusto, con permiso- Lo dice Kagome con algo de lejanía, como si no quisiera estar presente ahí, comenzando a subir las escaleras seguidamente por su amiga Sango, que tan solo hizo un gesto amable hacia los chicos.

-Miroku lo notaste…- Lo dice Inuyasha al observar como ambas han subido completamente, tratando de darle a entender algo

-Si es increíble- Respondió, siguiendo con la mirada el camino que ellas habían subido, entendiendo lo que Inuyasha le quiso decir

-De eso quería hablarte…- Concluyo en un prolongado suspiro, cruzándose de brazos, necesitaba desahogar ese detalle con alguien.

-------

Estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, no sabia que hacer, hacia apenas unos momentos que Sesshomaru la había llamado pidiéndole algo, darle un recado a Inuyasha, y eso no le agradaba nada, aun tenia el teléfono en la mano, no pudo ni colgarlo de los nervios que sentía, Sango ya se había ido y al parecer Miroku también, estaban solos en la casa, a una distancia de tan solo un metro, cada quien en sus habitaciones…

-Esto… ¿Puedo pasar?- Lo pregunta Kagome, con la voz algo turbada y nerviosa, al fin de cuentas se había decidido a ir.

-Si claro Kagome- Responde, sintiéndose tan extraño en pronunciar su nombre, noto como ella se acerco a pasos cortos hacia el, obligándolo a tragar saliva con dificultad

-Veras…. Sesshomaru me pidió que te dijera que ya estaba resuelto lo del asunto del trabajo- Logro decirle finalmente, nunca le había costado tanto hablar con alguien

-¿Enserio? Me parece perfecto- Menciona el, poniéndose de pie, quedando muy cerca de ella

Kagome noto como los dorados ojos de el se iluminaban, aun mas de la cuenta, al parecer la noticia le había caído muy bien

-Me alegro- Expreso ella con la voz muy dulce y dejando que una sonrisa adorne su rostro

-Kagome…- La nombro con la voz muy profunda acercándose a ella, haciéndola retroceder un paso, sintiendo como su espalda toca la pared y no habrá manera de retroceder mas si el decide avanzar

-Di… me- Balbuceo ella, nerviosa, observando como sus ojos parecen mirarla con demasiada ternura

Inuyasha se acerco aun mas a ella, colocando ambos brazos en la pared, dejándola sin salida, miro fijamente sus castaños ojos, para después desviarlos a sus labios, sintiendo esas ganas de besarlos, se inclino un poco, dispuesto a hacerlo…

-No es nada- Respondió, después de unos cuantos segundos, no se había atrevido a hacerlo, era la novia de su hermano ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

Kagome no dijo nada mas y salio rápidamente de esa habitación, entrando el la suya propia, recargándose en la puerta al cerrarla, su respiración era algo rápida, pensando que tal vez el haya querido besarla y peor aun, ella estaba dispuesta a corresponder. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza ¿Pero que cosas pensaba?, se regaño a si misma.

-Inuyasha Taisho ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Se cuestiono a el mismo, dejándose caer en la cama sentado, apoyando ambos codos en las rodillas y recargando su frente en ambos puños, logrando así que la mirada quede oculta

-Es la novia de mi hermano entiéndelo, no puedo estar haciendo esto- Se recordó y a su vez se llamo la atención- Pero estuve tan a punto de besarla- Sonrió nostálgico

-------

La oscuridad de la noche había llegado, haciendo que algunas de las luces de la casa sean encendidas, Kagome permanecía acostada en su cama con el control de la televisión en la mano, cambiando sin fijar canal, era tarde y Sesshomaru aun no llegaba, eso la mortificaba un poco y no es que quisiera verlo, pero estar con Inuyasha a solas en casa, no era algo que la tuviera tranquila por lo menos la presencia de su futuro esposo le traería calma.

Estaba aburrida, apago el televisor y aventó el control para así salir de su habitación y bajar a la cocina, tan siquiera prepararía algo de cenar, apoyo una de sus manos en el barandal, pudo escuchar… ¿música?, si eso era y el sonido se hacia mas presente conforme mas bajaba.

-Inu… yasha- Titubeo ella al notar como el hombre se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, en su mano una copa de aquel amarillento vino.

Volteo al escuchar su voz pero no dijo nada, tan solo quedo mirándola, fijándose como los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana se posaban en su cabello azabache, dándole un ligero tono azulado.

-¿Qué haces?- Lo pregunto ella tan solo para romper el silencio que se estaba haciendo presente

-Termine con lo que estaba haciendo y decidí bajar para relajarme un poco- Respondió, viéndola caminar hasta el sillón para sentarse, en frente de el

-¿Y se puede saber que hacías?- Formulo una nueva pregunta, por una extraña razón le gustaba escuchar sus respuestas, le encantaba su voz

-Revisando un caso, acerca de la patria potestad de un niño- Le contesta mientras lleva un trago de licor hasta su boca

-¿Ah si? Y eres el abogado de ¿cual de los dos?- Continuo con la conversación, mirando con atención sus ojos dorados, ansiosa por recibir la respuesta

-De la madre, es un caso difícil, recuerdo que me dijiste que también eres licenciada- Le dice sintiéndose incluso mas relajado, por un momento había pensado que ella le diría algo acerca de lo sucedido en la habitación

-Si… pero como al igual te dije no he ejercido mi profesión- Menciono para después dejar escapar un ligero suspiro, ciertamente siempre había querido desempeñar su profesión pero Sesshomaru le decía que no era necesario

-Podrías ayudarme- Ofreció Inuyasha, pensando que así podría pasar más tiempo con ella, olvidando por ese momento que no debía seguir con esas ideas

-¿Enserio?- Lo pregunto ilusionada, nunca había manejado un caso

-Me encantaría…- Le aseguro finalmente ocasionando que un nuevo silencio se haga presente en ambos dejando que tan solo la música que estaba desde que Kagome bajo, se escuche.

_**Quisiera arrancarte de mis sueños**_

_**Pero no lo puedo conseguir**_

_**A pesar de que no soy tu dueño**_

_**Me desespero y pienso en ti**_

-¿Sabes? Esa canción me gusta- Lo comenta Inuyasha dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica

-¿Por qué?- Con curiosidad lo pregunta

-Creo que me queda…- Confiesa, colocando la copa en la mesa y levantándose del sillón, dirigiéndose hasta donde ella esta quien pareció verlo algo confundida.

La miro por un momento, antes de pronunciar palabra, era hermosa, simplemente hermosa ¿Cómo negarlo?, acaricio su mejilla con dos de sus dedos, haciendo que esta cierre ambos ojos tan solo por el instante en que el deslizo sus dedos.

-¿Bailamos?- Le propone, estirando su mano y abriendo la palma de la mano para recibir la de ella

-Esta bien- Responde, posando su calida mano en la palma de la del ojidorado, avanzando juntos tan solo unos pasos

_**Niña ¿Que tienen tus ojos?**_

_**¿Que tiene tu boca?**_

_**Y esos cabellos**_

Se coloco delante de ella, a una corta distancia, acomodo un mechón de su cabello azabache, tras su oreja, para dejarlo admirar completamente su rostro.

Soltó su mano y poso a ambas en la cintura de ella, que parecía estar tan bien delineada, trago saliva con dificultad, no estaba seguro si lo que hacia estaba bien.

Ella coloco sus manos en sus hombros, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, apenas perceptiblemente, poco a poco comenzaron a seguir el ritmo de la música.

-Entonces mañana mismo empezaremos con el caso- Lo dice Inuyasha queriendo retomar el tema de conversación de hace unos momentos

-Por supuesto- Responde ella con algo de nerviosismo, aun dejando que la música los guié

_**Niña ¿Que tiene tu cuerpo?**_

_**¿Que tienen tus besos?**_

_**Quisiera saberlo…**_

Las manos varoniles de Inuyasha atrajeron la cintura de Kagome aun mas hacia el, dejando que la distancia entre ambos sea totalmente nula, impidiéndole a ella seguir manteniendo sus manos en los hombros del ojidorado, haciendo que en un instante ella las enrolle en su cuello, dejándola respirar aquel masculino aroma, que por un momento creyó perderse en el.

Inuyasha sentía como al no haber distancia en ellos sus cuerpos se rozaban por los movimientos del baile, quemándole la piel, haciendo que su sangre hierva.

Aspiro aire con profundidad para así embriagarse del maravilloso aroma a jazmín que ella despedía, detalle que ella noto, haciéndola sonrojar intensamente.

De un momento a otro la música termino, ocasionando que ambos se detengan pero aun juntos, mirándose a los ojos, no podía aguantar mas, quería besarla, probar del sabor de sus labios, la punzada que le ordenaba hacerlo cada vez era mas fuerte.

Avanzo hasta sus labios aun sin tocarlos, dejando que Kagome sienta su acelerada respiración encima de ella, provocándole ansiedad, ganas de ser besada por los labios de ese hombre.

No lo dudo ni un momento mas, estaba deseando besarla y lo haría, cerro sus ojos y se inclino un poco mas, hasta tocarlos finalmente, notando como ella se estremeció al sentir esto, pero dándole paso, propiciando el beso completamente, por parte de ambos.

**Continuara…**

**Hola!!! Uyyy creo que si me tarde un buen en poner la conti, pero bueno chicas estuve bien ocupada aparte de las celebraciones, feliz año nuevo les deseo lo mejor que todas sus metas se cumplan.**

**No se si se habrán dado cuenta pero en este Cáp. y en el 1 les he dejado pistitas de algo.**

**Por cierto déjenme reviews no sean malas! Que después me desanimo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Con cariño **

**Erilenne**


	5. El Viaje

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) **[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
**Capitulo:** 5  
**Genero: **Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Intentando alejarse uno del otro para acabar con ese sentimiento, sin embargo un viaje se interpone marcando un cambio en el destino de los tres...  
**Autora: **Erilenne.

**  
Capitulo 5. El Viaje**

Una intensa luz atravesó los ventanales que había en la sala logrando así que ambos se separaran de aquel beso que comenzaban a disfrutar cada vez más.

Enfocaron su mirada hacia esa luz y notaron que esta provenía de un auto, recordando así a Sesshomaru.

Kagome poso dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios, aun permanecían húmedos, con el sabor de el ojidorado, inclino un poco su mirada y sus mejillas se encendieron ¿Qué era lo que había echo?, se pregunto.

El, no supo que decir, tan solo coloco ambas manos en sus sienes, miro como ella parecía no decir nada, ni siquiera voltear a verlo, se habían besado… que tontería.

La puerta de la entrada principal se fue abriendo poco a poco, dejando entrar por esta la ligera y fría brisa del viento nocturno, que pareció alcanzar los cuerpos de Inuyasha y Kagome, sintiendo un terrible escalofrió recorrer completamente su cuerpo.

Del mismo modo se escucho el cerrar de la puerta para así dejar a ese hombre dentro de la casa, que, por el gesto de su rostro, se veía visiblemente agotado, en una de sus manos un maletín color café aparentemente saturado de documentos y en la otra un par de juegos de llaves, incluidas en estas, las del auto y la casa.

Miro a su hermano acercarse, con ese semblante frío, la postura firme y el cabello hacia atrás, moviéndose levemente hacia los lados conforme avanzaba hacia ellos, sintió un nudo en la garganta ocasionándole tragar saliva con dificultad.

-¿Pasa algo?- Lo pregunto Sesshomaru, una vez que se encontraba a una distancia considerada de ambos

-N… no- Se atrevió a responder Inuyasha, con la voz bastante nerviosa, mientras una gota de sudor frío caía por el costado de su frente

-Están tan serios- Se aventuro a decir Sesshomaru y dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia Kagome, quien la mantenía fija hacia el suelo

-Lo siento- Lo dice Kagome con algo de fragilidad en la voz, avanzando a Sesshomaru y apoyando su rostro en su pecho

-Kagome…- Murmura Inuyasha sintiendo como un hueco se expande en su estomago ¿ella le diría a Sesshomaru lo que paso?

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- Le pregunta amablemente, rodeándola con sus brazos, indicando algo de ternura hacia ella, logrando que Inuyasha frunza el ceño

_-¿Qué te pasa?- _Se cuestiono Inuyasha en su mente, aun después de lo que paso, se atrevía a sentir celos

-Es que yo…. Mm no es nada- Respondió, intento decirle pero no... ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-Tengo que hablar con ambos- Hizo mención Sesshomaru, aun con la chica entre sus brazos, que parecía no poder pronunciar palabra

-Después…- Lo pidió Inuyasha y avanzo a paso rápido hacia la escalera, para así subir por esta, encerrándose en su habitación.

----------

Sintió enormes ganas de cerrar la puerta fuertemente pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya que con eso daría entender su enfado y frustración, pero no pudo evitar dar un puntapié a la base de la cama, si no hubiera sido por Sesshomaru el seguiría besándola hasta saciarse, pensó.

-Eres un miserable- Se dijo y sonrió con nostalgia, su hermano le había brindado un lugar donde vivir y el ¿con que le pagaba? Besando a su novia, y no solo era eso… el era su hermano ¿Cómo podía hacer una cosa así? Lo cierto es que la atracción que sentía por Kagome estaba yendo más allá… tenia que hacer algo cuanto antes…

-----------

Estaba aun recostada en su cama, las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo y marcando tenuemente su figura, los rayos del sol que se entremetían por las cortinas, se posaban en ella, había escuchado a Sesshomaru levantarse muy temprano y sintió el beso en su frente que el le daba diariamente.

En toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño, consecutivamente regresaban a su mente esas imágenes en que Inuyasha la besaba, se escondió mas entre las cobijas y negó con la cabeza, tratando de borrar aquello.

-¿Por qué?- Lo pregunto en un prolongado pero incomprensible suspiro, no entendía el por que del beso, atormentaba su mente preguntándose ¿Qué pensaría el ahora de ella?, no había podido ni mirar a los ojos a Sesshomaru, tampoco a Inuyasha, definitivamente no se sentía con las fuerzas para enfrentar la situación y eso era notable en su rostro, que irradiaba toda la angustia y el nerviosismo.

Se levanto de su cama y se puso las pantuflas que estaban al costado de esta, respiro con profundidad consecutivamente para tranquilizarse un poco, avanzo hacia el baño hasta quedar frente al lavabo, observo el espejo y rápidamente le pareció observar como la imagen de ella e Inuyasha besándose se reflejaba en el, quería vivirlo nuevamente…

-Basta Kagome- Se replico a si misma, enjuago su rostro y tomo la pequeña toalla color amarillo de al lado ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con esos pensamientos¿Qué clase de chica era?, se regaño a si misma y salio de su habitación.

Bajo por las escaleras y noto como en uno de los baños salía algo de vapor por debajo de la puerta ¿Inuyasha se estaría bañando?, miro unos instantes mas la puerta, como alejándose de la realidad y concentrando su mente en otra cosa…

-¿Pasa algo?- Se atrevió a preguntar el ojidorado, quien salía del baño, tan solo con una pequeña toalla enredada en la cintura, dejando ver sus bien fornidos músculos, marcados y con el vapor saliendo tras de el, dándole una vista a Kagome demasiado sensual

-Na…da- Logro contestarle y paso saliva con dificultad para después darse la vuelta

La miro avanzar hacia la cocina cabizbaja y entonces entendió lo que sucedía… el beso… cerro los ojos e imagino el momento y a su vez pensó que lo que hacia estaba mal, ella era la novia de su hermano, ella era aun una niña que se le había metido por los ojos una…sonrió al notar que estaba ideando solo excusas para no pensar en ella.

Ella entro en la cocina y comenzó a calentar agua en la tetera ¿Por qué tenia que estarle pasando esto? Tal vez lo mejor seria actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada pero y si el ¿le decía algo?, si se lo confesaba a Sesshomaru, un nudo comenzó a formarse en su estomago.

-Oye sobre lo que paso…- Trato de decirle el ojidorado, parándose en la entrada de la cocina y recargando uno de sus brazos sobre la orilla de la puerta

-No es nada- Interrumpió al notar sus intenciones, giro la cabeza un poco hacia el y sonrió dulcemente

-Entiendo…- Lo murmuro y un penetrante rojizo se apodero de sus mejillas al verla sonreír, incluso le pareció aun más linda, su sonrisa combinada con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventanilla dándole un brillo sumamente especial

-Kagome sobre lo del caso quería saber si- Intento preguntarle mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa

-No voy a poder ayudarte, lo siento- Interrumpió por segunda ocasión y se disculpo, sin poder enfrentar su mirada, camino hacia el refrigerador y noto como el se levantaba de la silla y se ponía enfrente de ella

-¿Es por lo que paso?- Se atrevió a preguntar el ojidorado y la sujetó fuertemente por los brazos, lo suficiente para que ambos cuerpos estén rozando, enfocando su mirada en ella, obligándola a que lo mire con la misma intensidad

-Suéltame- Lo pidió ella, con la voz débil y trago con dificultad al contemplar nuevamente aquel ámbar mientras los deseos inexplicables por ser besada nuevamente por ese hombre florecen.

Estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que la noche anterior, aquella punzada llena de pasión lo estaba obligando a besarla nuevamente, se acerco a sus labios, a una distancia casi nula, respirando su aroma, con tal profundidad que pareciera que lo quisiera llevar en el siempre, la miro cerrar sus castaños y vivaces ojos, haciéndolo sentir de cierto modo alegre de que ella seguramente le correspondería ¿Pero por que?

-Discúlpame- Se lo dice para así darse la media vuelta, aun sintiendo ese hormigueo en sus labios que le reclamaban besarla, pero ella no le pertenecía, no era su dueño…

Subió por las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, al fin logro descubrirlo, se había enamorado de ella y eso era un error, y si las cosas seguían así nada terminaría bien, aunque albergaba una duda en el¿Por qué ella correspondía?...

-Creo que abandonare el caso- Murmuro, observando con cierta nostalgia los papeles, hacia unos momentos que se había vestido y solo eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta que la única solución a esto era irse de esa casa, regresar a aquel país donde había estudiado…

------

Se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los sofás que daban una vista en frente de la puerta de entrada, con un libro entre sus manos, que, a juzgar por su apariencia parecía algo viejo, la espalda relajada en el respaldo y el cabello azabache hacia atrás, tan solo con un mechón rebelde en frente.

Su lectura fue interrumpida al observar como cierto chico se encontraba en la puerta de la casa, observándola pacíficamente, como si quisiera decirle algo o tan solo mirándola por que eso lo hacia sentirse bien.

Sintió como los latidos tranquilos y normales de su corazón pasaron a transformarse en intensos y acelerados, era inevitable no notar el evidente atractivo del ojidorado.

Sonrió levemente al notar el sonrojo femenino en el rostro de Kagome, como si fueran teñidas con en las fino carmín, dándole inocencia como a una niña pequeña y hermosura como a la mas radiante rosa roja.

-Tengo que salir- Le aviso y miro como Kagome se estremeció haciéndola saltar unos centímetros del sillón, mirándolo con un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos.

-Si… claro- Logro responder, sintiéndose como una jovencita de secundaria, tan solo la voz profunda y seductora del ojidorado había causado ese efecto en ella.

Lo observo abrir la puerta y salir de la casa para así suspirar profunda y aliviadamente al escuchar el sonido que indicaba que la puerta fue cerrada, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y soltando el libro que traía en ambas manos, dejando que este caiga en la alfombra, emitiendo un ligero pero sonoro sonido al caer, logrando que ella se estremezca nuevamente al pensar que ha vuelto, pero solo era eso… producto, de su imaginación… sonrió al pensarlo, relajándose completamente.

-----

Estaba acomodando algunos documentos, sentado frente a su escritorio y al parecer con mucha concentración, pero esta se vio disuelta al escuchar el teléfono sonar…

-Dime Koharu- Lo pide el hombre de coleta pequeña, con la voz seria, algo muy raro en el

-Hay un joven que lo busca, llamado Inuyasha- Le responde la chica con un nerviosismo que se venia viendo desde hace algunos meses, guardaba un secreto… se había enamorado de Miroku.

-Hazlo pasar por favor- Le pide el con amabilidad, girándose junto a la silla hacia atrás para sacar de un cajón algunas otras cosas, escuchando como su secretaria solo le dice- Como usted diga.

-Dice el señor Miroku que puede pasar- Lo anuncia Koharu, observando como el ojidorado le brinda un gesto amable y se dirige hacia el despacho de su amigo.

-Vaya Miroku nunca imagine que tu despacho seria así- Comenta Inuyasha al ver como el lugar aun que no es muy grande tiene cierto toque de elegancia y todo se encuentra sumamente en orden, algo muy raro en Miroku

-¿Qué trataste de decir con eso querido amigo?- Lo consulta Miroku notando el sentido en que su mejor amigo se lo había dicho

-Bueno y ¿que te trae por aquí?- Pregunta Miroku, indicándole con la mano que tome asiento, el conocía bien a Inuyasha, siempre que iba a buscarlo a su despacho era por que quería contarle algo

-Pues…- Duda en decirle mientras toma asiento frente a Miroku

-Dime que es lo que pasa- Se lo pide, entrelazando sus manos y recargando ambos codos en el escritorio para así recargar su mentón y prestar atención a las palabras de Inuyasha.

-Me conoces muy bien Miroku… pues me iré otra vez de Japón- Se lo dijo de la forma mas rápida que pudo pero sin poder impedir que un aire de tristeza se apoderara de sus ojos

-¿Cómo¿Es que piensas regresar¿Pero por que?- Interrogo Miroku con exaltación, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y enfrentando con la mirada a Inuyasha

-Dime ¿que es lo que nunca le harías a un hermano?- Lo pregunta con melancolía, desviando su vista hacia otro lugar

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- Cuestiono sin poder comprender a donde deseaba llegar Inuyasha

-Contesta- Exigió el ojidorado pero sereno, con tranquilidad en la voz, sabiendo el de antemano la respuesta

-Pues… traicionarlo- Contesto finalmente Miroku mostrando confusión en su rostro

-Exacto es por eso que me voy- Le confeso para después levantarse de la silla y dirigirse hacia la puerta para salir

-Espera no entiendo nada- Lo pidió Miroku con un poco de desesperación al ver como su amigo esta apunto de marcharse

-Me enamore de Kagome ¿Contento?- Se atreve a revelarle de una vez por todas, con un leve tono de tristeza pero también de frustración, dejando a Miroku totalmente pasmado, aun mas por aquel detalle que comentaron en la casa de Kagome

-¿!Qué!?- Cuestiono Miroku como queriéndose convencer de lo que escuchaban sus oídos era cierto, avanzo hasta Inuyasha deteniéndolo para saber que era lo que pasaba

-Lo que oyes por eso me iré… deje mi equipaje listo en la casa- Confirma, soltándose del agarre de su mejor amigo, esta vez con el ceño fruncido y la voz tenuemente molesta, el ámbar de sus ojos algo opaco mostrando la furia y desesperación que sentía.

-------

Kagome Y Sesshomaru observaban en silencio el jardín desde los ventanales de la sala, admirando la oscuridad de la noche que parecía estar mas iluminada por la luz de la luna llena de ese día, el aire entraba fresco y con una suave brisa de relajación, moviendo tan solo muy poco el cabello de ambos, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Inuyasha venia llegando, solo quedaba avisarle a su hermano que se iría nuevamente del país, miro con nostalgia la sala, recordando como en ese lugar había compartido con ella una exquisita pieza de baile sin imaginar que terminaría en un beso… sonrió angustiado.

Se giro un poco para darse cuenta como su hermano y Kagome se encontraban ahí, con la vista fija hacia el jardín, le agrado la forma en que el suave viento jugaba con el cabello azabache de la chica, como ansiaba besarla y sentirla entre sus brazos, el tan solo observarla ahí… tan serena lo hacia sentir extrañas sensaciones que ni el mismo podía explicar.

-Oh Inuyasha- Nombro Sesshomaru al percatarse de su presencia

Sesshomaru me gustaría hablar contigo- Le pidió y camino con algo de temor hacia donde su hermano estaba

-Por supuesto, dime- Con una sonrisa un tanto leve se lo pidió

-Yo me retiro- Se aventuro a decir Kagome, sabiendo que Sesshomaru también tenia algo que decirle a Inuyasha, ella por su parte ya lo sabia y era algo que la estaba mortificando bastante, pero después de todo no había podido hacer nada.

Ambos hermanos esperaron a que Kagome se retirara completamente, las dos miradas eran de amor hacia ella, pero solo uno tenía la dicha de tenerla a su lado.

-Sesshomaru me iré del país nuevamente- Le comenta tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible

-¿Qué? No hermano no puedes irte- más que como una petición se lo sentencia

-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono Inuyasha al notar la expresión que Sesshomaru le había dado a sus palabras

-Yo tengo que hacer un importante viaje de negocios, de eso quería hablarles ayer y no puedo dejar sola a Kagome- Lo asegura Sesshomaru mientras acomoda un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- Consulta el ojidorado, como entendiendo lo que su hermano mayor esta a punto de decirle, haciendo que pase saliva con dificultad y que un nudo en su estomago se forme al pensar en la respuesta que el le dará

-Que quiero que te quedes con ella, a su cuidado- Menciono Sesshomaru utilizando nuevamente ese toque frío en la voz, como si fuera una orden

-No Sesshomaru yo no puedo hacer eso- Se apresuro a decir el ojidorado, el… ella… ¿Solos? Tenia que ser una broma

-Es un favor que te estoy pidiendo, serán solo 15dias- Dijo en un tono visiblemente suplicante mirando como su hermano tenia un semblante incrédulo y de preocupación

_-¡15 días!-_ Repitió en su mente- ¿Qué cosas podrían pasar con ellos en 15 días?- Se cuestiono a si mismo, tratando de no impacientarse y una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente…

-----

Hacia tan solo unos instantes que el avión había despegado, Inuyasha y Kagome lo miraban desde una distancia ya algo larga, pero sus cabellos aun ondeaban sin cesar por el viento causado con el despegue, voltearon a verse mutuamente, ambos intentando parecer calmados pero era imposible, el ambiente se había tornado a uno sofocante, sintiéndose tan extraños, con nerviosismo y sin poder pronunciar palabra, ahora se encontraban solos… viviendo en la misma casa y con una sensación que era compartida.

**Continuara…**

**Holis pues antes que nada nuevamente pedirles una disculpa por toda la tardanza pero es que no había podido hacer la conti, ojala no se hayan olvidado de esta escritora y su fic nn.**

**Pues después de todo el que se marcho fue Sesshomaru y no Inuyasha, me los ha dejado solitos y viviendo en la misma casa, creanme un Grandísimo Error de su parte oh si... pero nimodo muajaja ya veremos que pasa.**

**Espero no tardar con el próximo capitulo, Elizabeth espero que te haya llegado mi respuesta.**

**Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews Pliz! **

**Con Cariño**

**Erilenne**


	6. Despertando El Deseo

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) **[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
**Capitulo:** 6  
**Genero: **Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Luchando por contener los deseos de estar en los brazos del otro, de amarse, de sentirse, ahora esta en sus manos el atreverse puesto que nadie estará ahí para prohibírselos.  
**Autora: **Erilenne.

**  
Disclaimer: ****La letra de la canción "Por Debajo De La Mesa" es propiedad del señor Armando Manzanero, interpretada por Luis Miguel.**

**Capitulo 6. Despertando El Deseo**

Habían pasado apenas dos días de la ida de su futuro esposo Sesshomaru, las cosas iban bien o al menos ella así lo pensaba.

Se encontraba en el comedor de la casa, sentada relajadamente en una de las sillas echas de aquella elegante y seguramente costosa madera, a pesar de ser otoño, llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel, con algunos adornos en fusia, el cabello suelto que ligeramente resbalaba por sus hombros, la vista fija hacia en contenido humeante de su taza.

-Buen día Kagome disculpa la tardanza- Saludo Sango con un aire de voz amable, sentándose ante ella.

-Vaya ya era hora- Le dice en un tono entre molesto y bromista, centrando su mirada en la mujer.

-Lo siento amiga… me entretuve- Intento excusarse, mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello que al parecer con las prisas lucia algo desacomodado.

-Si aja supongo que en el despacho de cierto chico- Dijo con cierta burla en sus palabras, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco.

-Oh Kagome, no tienes derecho a decirme nada cuando tú estas felizmente acompañada de Inuyasha- Quiso continuar con el juego solo para descubrir la reacción de su amiga y noto rápidamente como su ceño se frunció.

-No es verdad- Se apresuro a aclarar, dando seguidamente un prolongado sorbo a su taza de café, que por la mueca de su rostro, seguramente le había quemado en la garganta.

-¿Acaso las cosas van mal?- Consulto con curiosidad, tomando algunos panecillos que yacían en la canastita del centro de la mesa.

-No precisamente, ni siquiera he hablado con el en estos días- Contesto sin entusiasmo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Kagome no puedes ocultármelo, el hombre no te es indiferente, se bien que te gusta- Aseguro, como una efectiva afirmación, dejándole casi nulas posibilidades de que ella pueda negarlo y creerle.

-No siento nada por el- Intento convencer a su amiga, que mas por convencerla a ella intentaba convencerse a si misma, sirvió un poco mas de café en su taza, maldiciendo en su mente la hora en que había invitado a desayunar a Sango, lo único que ella hacia era atormentarla mas.

-Ja estoy segura de que te mueres por probar las sabanas con el- Le dijo con la voz entre burlona y segura, sonriendo de una manera traviesa ante el comentario.

Observo como las mejillas de Kagome comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco pero de la misma manera palidecían, noto la abertura de sus ojos que indicaban asombro, las manos caer a los costados de la silla, como si las fuerzas se le fueran ¿Habría visto un fantasma?.

Sango se giro hacia atrás y así poder entender la reacción de Kagome, topándose con una profunda mirada ámbar, tan intensa que la hizo tragar con dificultad, se giro nuevamente hacia Kagome sin poder pronunciar palabra, esperando solamente que la tierra la tragara y la desapareciera para siempre.

-Muy buenos días Kagome… Sango- Saludo intentando quitar importancia a lo que claramente había escuchado.

-Si… buen día- Logro con todas sus fuerzas después de algunos segundos decir Kagome, el fuego de sus mejillas era realmente increíble, incluso sentía que sus manos temblaban.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y sin decir mas se retiraron, Sango sin poder levantar la mirada, Kagome que ardía en vergüenza ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido hacer ese tipo de comentario a Sango¿Qué estaría imaginando el ahora?..

-----------

Kagome buscaba dentro de la pequeña pero seleccionada biblioteca que había dentro de su casa un buen libro para leer, después de haber concluido el anterior, leer era lo único que la distraía, ciertamente no tenia lugares a donde salir y aun mas ¿Con quien?.

Ojeaba con concentrada detención los libros para encontrar alguno de su interés, aunque esa concentración por leves momentos se veía turbada al recordar el penoso momento que vivió en la mañana, arrancándole aun tenues sonrojos, seguramente el iba a pensar mal de ella.

Inuyasha caminaba precisamente hacia la biblioteca, había decidido continuar con el caso de la patria potestad, después de todo no se marcho de esa casa y trabajar seria tal vez un relajante.

Giro la perilla de la puerta encontrándose con la figura femenina de la muchacha, notando el nerviosismo que se formo en ella al percatar su presencia, podía entenderla, después de todo no era muy cómoda la situación en la que las había encontrado, pero de cierto modo le había agradado lo que escucho.

-¿Buscas algún libro en especial?- Consulto, avanzando un poco mas hacia ella, absorbiendo descaradamente su aroma a jazmín, ese que le encantaba.

-Siento lo que escuchaste, Sango suele jugarme bromas de ese tipo- Intentaba excusarse con aun las mejillas matizadas de un suave rojizo, haciéndola ver tan verdaderamente encantadora.

-No te disculpes, además estaba jugando ¿Cierto?- Pregunto embozando una sonrisa, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, estirando el brazo hasta tocar con el puño el librero, inclinándose un poco para quedar al nivel de sus ojos.

-Sango y yo normalmente nos gastamos bromas así- Le contesto, sintiéndose aun mas nerviosa al sentir la mirada penetrante de el sobre sus castaños ojos, la distancia tan corta que los separaba y le pareció que su tono de voz era aun mas profundo y seductor al cotidiano, podía jurar que ese hombre le estaba coqueteando.

-¿Normalmente¿Con quien¿Con Sesshomaru?- Cuestiono con visible molestia en la voz, alejándose de ella y observándola con cierta frialdad, se sentía celoso, debía reconocerlo, sabia que no estaba bien pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?

-¿Disculpa?- Lo increpo¿Quién se creía ese hombre para interrogarla de esa manera?

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- Respondió simplemente, avanzando hasta el escritorio que había ahí y apoyando la espalda en el asiento.

-Bueno me retiro- Le dice haciendo un gesto amable, caminando con lentitud hacia la puerta

-Espera Kagome- Le pidió apresurado- Habíamos quedado en que me ayudarías con el caso ¿Lo recuerdas?- Consulto Inuyasha, notando como la muchacha enseguida parecía querer darle una respuesta negativa- No aceptare un no por respuesta- Asevero.

-Esta bien- La escucho decirle con su característica sonrisa y la observo avanzar hacia el, haciéndolo tragar con dificultad al contemplar el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar, la miro sentarse frente a el, dejando el libro que tenia en su mano a un costado del escritorio, ese día en particular la encontraba mas hermosa que de costumbre, la blusa que se sostenía de sus hombros con delgados tirantes, dejando sus hombros descubiertos, mostrando un ligero escote, sintió que el aire le hacia falta al contemplarla de esa manera.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a checar esto?- Le pidió entregándole una serie de documentos, pruebas e información que le pudiera ser útil a la hora del juicio

-Claro, pero no te ilusiones mucho, no tengo experiencia- Advirtió mientras que recibía en sus manos lo que Inuyasha le ofrecía.

Quedaron unos momentos en silencio, Kagome se mantenía sentada en su lugar con cierta concentración que Inuyasha admiraba, contemplaba cada movimiento de ella, sus actitudes, su cabello deslizarse con suavidad por sus hombros desnudos que por un instante imagino tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Inuyasha creo que aquí podemos encontrar algo a favor- Menciono Kagome, levantando la mirada hacia el hombre.

-Déjame ver- Contesto con simplicidad y se levanto del asiento, caminando hasta ella e inclinándose un poco para ver lo que Kagome le mostraba, no sin antes poder evitar vagar su mirada en el escote de su blusa.

Kagome comenzó a explicarle su punto de vista dejando que tan solo Inuyasha la contemple, admiraba con detenimiento sus gestos que representaban situaciones, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, incluso la forma graciosa de expulsar y tomar aire luego de que le exponía una nueva idea.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece?- Le pregunto y miro como el la miraba fijamente, notando entonces como sus dorados ojos parecían encenderse, atento a cada palabra que salía de su boca, a cada gesto, cada movimiento y eso era grato para ella, saber que el le ponía atención.

-Perfecto, eres una mujer muy inteligente- Menciono el, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla

-Bueno, no es para tanto…gracias- Le contesto con timidez, cambiando el rumbo de su mirada al sentir la aceleración de su corazon

-¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lugar?- Se aventuro a proponerle, enderezándose completamente antes de que los deseos que le clamaban besarla se apoderaran de el.

-Me encantaría- Acepto con un tono dulce y contento de voz.

La miro ponerse de pie sin poder evitar recorrer con su mirada su cuerpo, definiendo con cierta exactitud cada parte de ella, imaginándola desnuda y entre sus brazos para después reprenderse a si mismo, ya no era un adolescente para comportarse de esa manera, pero sencillamente la mujer se veía increíblemente hermosa y no solo era eso, era el sentimiento de amor que el sentía por ella, aunque eso tal vez, estuviera, mal….

---------

Hacia ya varias horas que había llegado de esa comida tan agradable, la platica había sido muy amena y sentía la leve sensación de que ella e Inuyasha parecían compenetrarse mejor, compartían gustos, opiniones y una misma profesión, el intenso de sus ojos era como un delirio y su profunda y seductora voz era simplemente demasiado para ella.

Camino hacia la puerta para salir de su habitación y observo a través de los ventanales el manto oscuro de la noche, tomo aire con cierto nerviosismo para así avanzar hasta la recamara de Inuyasha, quedando en frente de la puerta, quería tocar y por que no decirlo entrar y estar con el, sentía un hormigueo en su mano que la motivaba a tocar la puerta ¿Pero que acaso eso estaba bien?.

Miro la puerta abrirse lentamente, dejando ver la figura varonil del chico, la camisa casi completamente desabotonada permitiéndole observar el bien formado pecho del ojidorado, haciéndola tragar con dificultad al crear en su mente una imagen de ella acariciando sus tan perfectos pectorales, negó enseguida con la cabeza ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas?

-¿Pasa algo Kagome?- Lo escucho preguntarle con confusión¿Por qué demonios había abierto la puerta?, pregunto para si misma, tratando de buscar en su mente cualquier tipo de pretexto.

-¿Ba… Bajamos a cenar?- Consulto con algo de dificultad en pronunciar las palabras, sintiéndose tan débil ante el, una sensación jamás experimentada.

------------

-Pero Kagome cuéntame de tu vida- Le pidió Inuyasha quien se encontraba sentado frente a ella, llevando bocado a la boca y manteniendo una copa de fino licor en la otra mano.

-Pues… yo vivía con mi mama, mi hermano Souta y el abuelo, quien se hace cargo de un templo no muy cerca de aquí…- Comenzó a relatarle, permitiendo el tan solo la contemple tal y como es, tan linda, tan dulce, se relajo completamente en el respaldo de la silla, de esta manera podía contemplarla de una manera mas grata mientras ella hablaba

-…Souta hace algunos meses enfermo gravemente, leucemia, Sesshomaru fue quien nos ayudo con el tratamiento y prácticamente gracias a el ahora mi hermano esta vivo- Continuo con la platica, pareciéndole observar claramente como el ceño del ojidorado se fruncía al nombrar a Sesshomaru.

_**Por debajo de la mesa **_

_**Acaricio tu rodilla**_

_**Y bebo sorbo a sorbo **_

_**Tu mirada angelical**_

-Pero ahora todo esta bien ¿Cierto?- La interrumpió y pregunto, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, posando la mano varonil sobre la rodilla de Kagome, dando incluso una suave caricia que la hizo estremecer, observando con detención cada facción de su rostro, sin perder detalle el color de su mirada y el brillo tan dulce que a veces no lograba comprender.

-Si, al menos eso es lo que todos esperamos- Sonrió alegre con aun las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas por el gesto realizado por el ojidorado

-Kagome ¿Cómo fue que te inclinaste por la carrera de derecho- Formulo una nueva pregunta, a la vez que daba un sorbo a su copa, ciertamente no quería que el tema de conversación se agotara

-Pues creo que fue desde pequeña que comencé a interesarme por esa profesión…- Empezó a contarle, sintiéndose contenta de que el se interesara por su vida y por leves momentos algo torpe mientras hablaba al notar como Inuyasha la contemplaba con fija detención.

_**Y respiro de tu boca**_

_**Esa flor de maravilla**_

_**Las alondras, el deseo**_

_**Cantan vuelan, vienen van**_

Podía llegar hasta su nariz el suave y fresco aroma a jazmín de la muchacha, que en deliberada forma despertaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo anhelar mas ese aroma, embriagarse de el, de pronto sintió enormes deseos de levantarse de esa silla y besarla hasta saciarse.

_**Y me muero por llevarte**_

_**Al rincón de mi guarida**_

_**En donde escondo un beso**_

_**Un matiz de una ilusión**_

La miro levantarse un poco, lo suficiente para poder inclinarse hacia el frente y alcanzar el salero, no pudo evitar vagar su mirada a través del escote e imaginarla tal y como Sango se la había presentado en la mañana, desnuda y entre sus sabanas, paso saliva con dificultad a la vez de que una oleada de deseo se apoderaba de el.

-Kagome…- La nombro con suavidad, dando un profundo sorbo a su copa de whiski, levantándose con aun esta en su mano, avanzo con lentitud hasta ella y poso la mano que le quedaba libre sobre la de chica, dejando así que se haga notorio los distintos tonos de piel de ambos, la piel de Inuyasha tenia un toque mas bronceado a diferencia de la de Kagome que era un poco mas pálida. Entrelazo su mano con la de ella y la levanto algunos centímetros, indicándole de esa manera, que se pusiera de pie y así lo hizo.

_**Se nos va acabando el trago**_

_**Sin saber que es lo que hago**_

_**Si contengo mis instintos**_

_**O jamás te dejo ir**_

Dio el último trago con rapidez a su copa, entonces noto como ella lo miraba inquieta y atenta a cada movimiento que el ejecutara, sonrió levemente por la importancia dada.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasa?- Logro preguntar a pesar del nudo que tenia en la garganta y las maravillosas sensaciones que cosquilleaban en su estomago al enfocar sus dorados ojos.

-Tan solo… te contemplo ¿Esta mal?- Le respondió para después formular una pregunta, deseoso por escuchar la respuesta y saber si después de todo el no le era totalmente indiferente

-Inuyasha yo…- Trato de responder o por lo menos intentar dar una respuesta a esa pregunta, su voz sonaba algo débil como si se rindiera ante aquel hombre de mirada profunda y seductora voz que ahora acomodaba su cabello azabache tras sus hombros.

_**Y es que no sabes**_

_**Lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**Si tú pudieras un minuto **_

_**Estar en mí**_

Deslizo con cierta suavidad ambas manos varoniles, empezando desde sus hombros, recorriendo los brazos de la muchacha de una manera singular, hasta llegar a sus manos y entrelazarlas con las suyas, observo su cuello descubierto tras el haber colocado su cabello hacia atrás, sintiendo el deseo de recorrerlo con sus propios labios hasta finalizar y posarse en los labios de ella, los observo con detención, tratando de averiguar la exacta textura de estos, sabiendo que la única forma de saberlo seria solamente besarlos… si tan solo tuviera el valor.

_**Tal vez te fundirías**_

_**En esta hoguera de mi sangre**_

_**Y vivirías aquí**_

_**Y yo abrazado a ti**_

Cada segundo que pasaba, era una tortura, el deseo de tocarla y por que no, saborearla, era cada vez mas intenso y golpeaba en su pecho, la ansiedad comenzaba a quemarle, su propia sangre era una corriente que ardía dentro de el, pero no podía ¿Cómo hacerlo? El temor de no ser correspondido, la angustia de saber que esa mujer era prohibida eran tal vez mas fuertes que su propio anhelo¿Pero por cuanto tiempo? Cuanto más podría soportar no tenerla entre sus brazos.

_**Y es que no sabes**_

_**Lo que tú me haces sentir**_

_**Que no hay momento **_

_**Que yo pueda estar sin ti**_

Intento poner la copa vacía sobre la mesa sin tener éxito, cayendo esta al piso emitiendo un agudo sonido al romperse, sujetó con ambas manos su cintura, tratando de que su exquisito aroma no lo hiciera perder el control, inclino un poco la cabeza en dirección a su cuello, acercándose a el, haciendo que ella sienta su aliento sobre el, logrando que un escalofrió recorra su cuerpo.

-Kagome…- La nombro en un apasionado susurro, impidiéndole a ella mencionar alguna palabra, dejando solamente que ella cierre sus ojos mientras el da con lentitud alguno que otro beso húmedo sobre su cuello.

_**Me absorbes el espacio**_

_**Despacio me haces tuyo**_

_**Muere el orgullo en mí**_

_**Y es que no puedo estar sin ti**_

-Te amo- Musito apenas audible y tomo su mentón en dirección a el, acercándose a sus labios para así tomar el labio superior, esperando a que ella le de entrada y le permita recorrer cada rincón de su boca, saborear del néctar como en aquella ocasión.

Sintió los labios de Inuyasha tocar los de ella misma, desde aquella vez había estado anhelando ser besada nuevamente por ese hombre, entreabrió medianamente los labios logrando sentir como la lengua del ojidorado entra en su boca, sintiendo por ambas partes como su humedad se mezcla, creando la mas exquisita y agradable sensación, un beso mas intenso y profundo que la primera ocasión, sabiendo que no habrá nada que pueda interrumpirlo mas que ellos mismos.

**Continuara….**

**Continuara….**

**Holis, bueno jeje disculpen por la tardanza pero es que he andado medio con problemas, medio con flojera y pues no había podido terminarla.**

**Les agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y todo su apoyo y pues solo me queda esperar que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Y pedirles de favor que no olviden dejar reviews, enserio, es importante para mi.**

**Con Cariño**

**Erilenne**


	7. Confesiones

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele****[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
****Capitulo:**7  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary: **Amor, Pasión, Deseo, sentimientos ya incontrolables por ambos, ahora es preciso confesarlos, dejando de lado las consecuencias que estos conllevaran.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Cáp. Anterior...**

-Te amo- Musito apenas audible y tomo su mentón en dirección a el, acercándose a sus labios para así tomar el labio superior, esperando a que ella le de entrada y le permita recorrer cada rincón de su boca, saborear del néctar como en aquella ocasión.

Sintió los labios de Inuyasha tocar los de ella misma, desde aquella vez había estado anhelando ser besada nuevamente por ese hombre, entreabrió medianamente los labios logrando sentir como la lengua del ojidorado entra en su boca, sintiendo por ambas partes como su humedad se mezcla, creando la mas exquisita y agradable sensación, un beso mas intenso y profundo que la primera ocasión, sabiendo que no habrá nada que pueda interrumpirlo mas que ellos mismos.

**Capitulo 7. Confesiones**

¿Interrumpir ese beso? Definitivamente no era la intención de ninguno de los dos, ambos temblaban de infinita ansiedad, una ansiedad que habían tenido que combatir todos esos días, aquella que aclamaba y exigía sentir los labios del otro, la humedad, la confortabilidad…Toda hermosa sensación que se podía conseguir con tan solo eso… un beso.

Mantenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, como dejándose llevar, deslizo sus delicadas manos por el pecho del ojidorado hasta llegar a los hombros, lo sintió estremecerse cuando ejecuto este recorrido, rodeo su cuello y quiso profundizar el beso.

La respiración de Inuyasha se torno acelerada, el deseo lo consumía, su sangre se agitaba, la razón le pedía parar pero su corazón le ordenaba continuar. Sujeto con aun mas fuerza la cintura de Kagome y besaba insaciable sus labios, como queriendo devorarlos, saboreando cada espacio, cada borde y cada textura de ellos. Eran carnosos y aun más suaves que la misma seda… un verdadero manjar.

El tan apasionado beso que el ojidorado le regalaba comenzaba a serle insuficiente, a pesar de que jamás en su vida había experimentado tan maravillosa y deliciosa sensación ahora por una razón desconocida su ser le pedía mas, de pronto sintió como el cuerpo le aclamaba las caricias de ese hombre tan visiblemente apasionado y seductor, sus manos varoniles recorrerle el cuerpo, la ansiedad por estas comenzaron a recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Con cada segundo e instante que pasaba perdía rápidamente el control, saliendo de sus cabales y olvidando completamente que ella era la novia y futura esposa de su hermano, simplemente no podía mas, esa chica despertaba en el un amor tan intenso y la mas ardiente y fogosa de las pasiones que podrían existir en el ser humano; ahora mismo la tenia a merced de sus brazos y quería hacerla suya, sentir que el era su único dueño y nadie mas.

En un rápido y ágil movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos, ocasionando a su vez que en este acto se separen sus labios, observándose el uno al otro, notando como en cada uno sus labios están hinchados y rojos por tan prolongado beso.

El único sonido que se escucha en el lugar son las respiraciones exaltadas de ambos, y se encontraba la copa de vino que yacía quebrada en el suelo, la luz prendida de la cocina que enseguida desapareció conforme Inuyasha avanzo hacia la sala, donde solo se veía la penumbra de la noche, los rayos lunares filtrándose por los ventanales dándole una apariencia mas excitante al lugar.

Llego hasta uno de los sillones de finas telas de esa enorme sala, al mas grande y el que estaba enfrente de los ventanales para ser exactos, de esa manera no estarían en la total oscuridad ya que la suave y brillante luz de la luna les permitiría contemplarse el uno al otro, detalle que noto el ojidorado al recostar a Kagome en este, observando como su cabello se encuentra arrebolado y sus castaños y vivaces ojos lo miran expectantes, atentos a cualquier acción que él ejecute, ahora mismo se encontraba encima de ella, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo aun por encima de la ropa y se aproximo nuevamente a sus labios pero sin tocarlos, recorrió con lentitud y suavidad uno de sus muslos hasta llegar a su esbelta cintura, la escucho suspirar despacio, tan solo sumida a las caricias que él le daba, erizándole la piel con cada roce.

-Oh Kagome…-Susurro apenas audible con la voz ronca y comenzó a besar tan lenta y exquisitamente el cuello de la chica, sin dejar de lado la presión que ejercía en sus caderas, deseando llegar mas lejos...

-Inuyasha te amo- Expreso con la voz reclamante de amor y caricias al mismo tiempo que subía con sus finas manos la espalda del ojidorado por debajo de la camisa que llevaba, sintiendo la perfecta formación de sus músculos, haciéndole sentir enormes deseos por deshacerse de esa estorbosa prenda para de esta manera poder disfrutar de el y lo mismo ocurría con Inuyasha quien torpemente intentaba desaparecer los tirantes de la blusa de ella, deseoso por ver que era lo que había debajo de ella.

El sonoro sonido de un cristal roto hizo eco por toda la sala, estremeciendo a ambos y trayéndolos de vuelta a la "realidad" enfocando al unísono la mirada hacia el piso para toparse precisamente con un portarretrato cuya fotografía era nada más y nada menos que de Sesshomaru Y Kagome, seguramente Inuyasha la había tirado sin querer, puesto que la pequeña mesita donde esta yacía, se encontraba a un lado del sillón, lugar donde hace tan solo unos instantes compartían besos y caricias mutuas.

Observar esto fue un trago amargo para ambos, de un momento a otro se sintieron culpables, todo había sido tan rápido y tal vez lo peor es que no había atravesado en su mente ni por un segundo el detenerse.

-Lo siento mucho…- Menciono el ojidorado y su voz sonó nostálgica, aun algo agitada pero intentando calmarla para enseguida ponerse de pie y dar la espalda.

-Yo… También…- Susurro apenas, realmente no podía decir nada mas, se apoyo en sus manos para incorporarse del sillón y así quedar sentada, sus mejillas que hace tan solo unos segundos se encontraban matizadas de un peculiar rojizo por la pasión ahora se miraban pálidas y bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzada pero también la culpa se clavaba en su pecho como una espina, estaba a punto de casarse, Inuyasha era el hermano de su prometido, estaban en su casa y ¿por que no decirlo? Aprovechando que el se encontraba ausente, definitivamente eso no era lo correcto.

Se levanto del sillón con aun la mirada baja, el cabello oscuro que resbalaba a sus costados con reflejos azulados gracias a los rayos lunares cubriéndole parte de esta, los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la escalera e incluso quiso acelerar el paso pero no lo logro, tampoco su paso fue lento, quizás solo aparentaba querer ser "rápida".

-Espera Kagome- Pidió dudoso y la tomo sin aplicar mucha fuerza por el brazo derecho, obligándola prácticamente a enfocar su mirada en él.

-¿Qué… pasa?- Pregunto no muy segura de hacerlo, con un tono de voz visiblemente temeroso y retirando su marida castaña de la dorada de él rápidamente.

-Necesitamos hablar de esto, ahora- Asevero pero con tono suave, necesariamente tenían que aclarar el asunto y no estar huyendo de el como venían haciendo desde hace días, él sabía y Kagome también aunque no quisiera aceptarlo que era preciso confesar sus sentimientos.

-No me es fácil ¿sabes?- Intento explicarse y con no mucha rapidez safo su brazo del agarre del ojidorado.

- ¿Y tu crees que para mi lo es?- La cuestiono y después de esto frunció el ceño- Solo que… necesito confesar esto que me esta quemando- Continuo con un toque de voz mas sereno e incluso un tono entre desesperación y tristeza.

-Inuyasha yo…- Intento decirle angustiada pero no pudo, lanzándosele a sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ojidorado queriendo compensar quizás lo que no pudo decir.

-Tengo que confesarte algo Kagome- Afirmo mientras correspondía a su abrazo y trago saliva con demasiada dificultad, en realidad no sabia que sucedería después de hacer esta confesión, por un momento sintió que las piernas y manos le temblaban, inhalo el suficiente oxigeno y así tomar valor para luego exhalar y darle paso a lo siguiente.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- Logro decir con una voz firme, y lo suficientemente convincente para Kagome quien levanto la mirada hacia él, perpleja tal vez.

-Inuyasha- Alcanzo a susurrar leve y despacio su nombre, admirando su mirada ámbar que aunque no se apreciaba a la perfección por el panorama oscuro casi en su totalidad que los rodeaba, podía percibir el fuego, la pasión y la dulzura con que en ese preciso instante la estaba mirando.

-Tus ojos, la forma en que sonríes y todo parece ser simplemente maravilloso, la suavidad de tu piel…- Comenzó a enumerar transformando su tono de voz a uno fascinantemente apasionado y seductor del cual solo él era poseedor a la vez que con su dedo índice recorría despacio el rostro de ella, ocasionando que salga de su boca uno que otro suspiro de satisfacción.

-Tus labios, su textura y sabor…- Se atrevió a decirle ya que ciertamente lo único que deseaba en ese momento era besarla nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? Creo que yo también necesito confesarte algo- Se lo dice mientras que con uno de sus dedos hace caricias circulares en los tan perfectos pectorales del ojidorado.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti… demasiado para serte sincera- Confiesa tan cerca del rostro de el, dándole un énfasis muy sensual al decir "demasiado".

-¿Ah si?- Se lo consulta solo por hacerlo y quizás por querer reafirmarlo, escucharla decir que lo amaba, ahora solo sentía enormes deseos de besarla, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto, pero sin darse cuenta en un movimiento rápido y un tanto brusco la atrajo a el, lo necesario para que sus cuerpos se encuentren pegados, la miro mover sus labios, probablemente ella había respondido su pregunta pero no la logro escuchar ya que se encontraba tan ocupado mirando y deseando esos labios femeninos.

-Solo hazlo…- Se lo dice Kagome como una suave exigencia y sonriendo de una manera traviesa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunta algo confundido, su voz extraviada, sintiéndose a la vez tan extraño por que aunque su mente procesaba lo que ella había dicho su cuerpo parecía haberlo entendido a la perfección aferrándola fuertemente por la cintura.

- Bésame...- Se lo pide al oído en un susurro lleno de sensualidad y deseo para entonces rodear el cuello del ojidorado con sus brazos.

-¿Eso quieres?- Le pregunta en un tono seductor y profundo como un gruñido, solo para hacerla ansiar mas ese beso, aunque a decir verdad la lucha constante que mantenía en su interior por contenerse a besar esos carnosos y rojos labios parecía perderla con demasiada facilidad.

-Si... eso es- Alcanzo a pronunciarle sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, la necesidad de ser besada por ese hombre en ese momento consumían su ser poco a poco ¿Cómo es que a el no le pasaba lo mismo?, pero si tan solo supiera que el ojidorado estaba al borde del colapso.

-Repítelo de nuevo- Pidió una vez más sonando tan exquisita su petición, humedeció el labio inferior de él mismo y se acerco lo suficiente como para dejar que la chica sienta su respiración acelerada sobre sus labios.

-Solo bésame Inuyasha- Exigió nuevamente y sus palabras parecieron ahogársele en la garganta, su respiración visiblemente agitada también podía sentirla el ojidorado.

-Aunque no lo pidieras lo haría- Cedió finalmente y tomo con desesperación su labio inferior, dándole incluso una ligera pero exquisita mordida, yendo después por el superior, repitiendo el mismo acto, sintiendo como ella le corresponde con la misma intensidad y vibro nuevamente de deseo y pasión al presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella, ascendiendo y descendiendo sus fuertes manos por la esbelta cintura de la chica, realmente hubiera querido continuar con el juego de seducción pero al final de cuentas no había podido resistir mas el apoderarse de esos labios y ahora mismo eso es lo que hacia.

-Kagome ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Pidió, desprendiéndose tan lentamente de los labios de ella, con la respiración realmente exaltada sin dejar de acariciar a mano llena su bien delineada espalda por debajo de la blusa, ascendiendo y descendiendo por esta, apretándola con la yema de sus dedos de vez en cuando.

-¿Y si te dijera que no?- Devolvió la pregunta, quedándose esta ahogada en su garganta gracias al suspiro que había dejado escapar, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, simplemente sumisa a los besos y caricias del ojidorado.

-Aun así la haría- Advirtió y en cierta manera asevero con la voz profunda, mordiendo completamente de forma deliciosa el labio inferior de la chica.

-Entonces no lo pidas, solo házmela- Respondió turbada y con un enorme cosquilleo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo al sentir como el muerde su labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa con Sesshomaru?- Finalmente interrogo con tono firme, enfocando una mirada atenta y deseosa por recibir una respuesta verdadera e incluso satisfactoria, pero también temeroso, algo que oculto a la perfección.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- Consulto temerosa y trago con dificultad, desviando la mirada, con un nerviosismo evidente.

-Quiero saber que sientes por el- Respondió con la misma firmeza de antes, posando amabas manos en los hombros de Kagome, obligándola a enfocar su mirada en el, notando que esta lo mira llena de inquietud.

-No se- Mintió simplemente con la voz apagada mientras bajaba el rostro y cruzaba los brazos bajo el pecho para así comenzar a avanzar, huyendo para no responder.

-¿A dónde crees que vas chiquita hermosa?- Cuestiono con la voz llena de dulzura pero a la vez pretendiendo parecer molesto, tomándola con ambas manos por la fina cintura de la chica, atrayéndola a el hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, tragando saliva con dificultad ante el roce que aquello le estaba provocando, haciéndose un tanto notorio en su pantalón.

-No quiero responder- Se lo dice decidida aun por encima de la turbación que sentía por el contacto tan cercano con ese hombre tan inigualable.

-¿Ah no? Pues déjeme decirle que tendrá que hacerlo- Asevero pero con demasiada sensualidad, la voz profunda y deseosa, acercándose a sus labios pero sin tocarlos tan solo dejando que ella sienta el tibio aliento de él sobre ella.

-¿Ah si? Entonces se lo diré- Por fin acepto, utilizando el mismo tono formal que el uso en ella, sonreía pero en realidad estaba nerviosa, se separo de él notando el gesto de desagrado por parte del ojidorado al haber hecho este acto.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru- Revelo nostálgica e Inuyasha la miro sorprendido sintiendo la misma nostalgia que ella pero a la vez felicidad, par de sentimientos unidos que ni el mismo se pudo explicar- Solo que... – Intento seguir pero el nudo que se iba formando en su garganta le cerro completamente el paso al habla.

-¿Solo que...?- Quiso motivarla a que siguiera, esta vez sereno y atento, dejando por un momento de lado la pasión.

-Solo que debo estar con el y aunque me duela decirlo es por compromiso- Termino de confesar tan angustiada, sintiendo que algo húmedo recorría su faz, tratándose de una lagrima.

_-¿Por compromiso?- _Esas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la mente de Inuyasha, se encontraba pasmado y sus ojos destellaban confusión.

- Si así es- Afirmo Kagome al ver la reacción de Inuyasha, podía jurar que sus palabras habían resonado en la mente del ojidorado y no se equivocaba.

- Mi familia siempre ha sido muy humilde, a duras penas lográbamos sobrevivir, mi papa conoció al tuyo, el Sr. Inu Taisho y el siempre nos ayudo a salir adelante; posteriormente conocí a Sesshomaru y el se enamoro de mi... Mis padres me dijeron que tenia que estar con el, dejándome nula posibilidad de negarme, que era lo mejor y que todo se lo debíamos a ellos- Le confeso finalmente, sintiendo cierto alivio por haberlo revelado ya que diariamente tenia que cargar con esto.

- Pero mi padre fue quien los ayudo¿Por qué tienes que estar con Sesshomaru?- La cuestiono con visible malestar en la voz, aun impactado por esta confesión.

- Sesshomaru termino de pagar mi carrera y... cuando mi hermano Souta enfermo de Leucemia, él fue quien pago todo el tratamiento y aun lo hace... de esta manera sigue con vida- Resolvió su duda, sintiendo una enorme tristeza embargarle toda el alma, intentando, pero sin mucho éxito contener las lagrimas, se sentía aprisionada, sin salida...

-Kagome...- Susurro despacio su nombre y con sus brazos la enrollo completamente, un abrazo de protección, seguridad y por que no decirlo de amor, gran amor. Ahora de cierto modo la entendía y no quería preguntar nada más.

-Chiquita ¿Sabes una cosa?- Consulto queriendo dejar de lado ese tema, aunque en realidad se encontraba asustado muy en el fondo por lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro, ahora quería disfrutar el momento.

¿Qué pasa?- Contesto preguntando con dulzura, el hecho de que el ahora la llamara "chiquita" la hacia sentir como una niña, como su niña y de nadie mas.

-Te amo- Aseguro con demasiada profundidad en su voz, tan solo dos palabras, mismas que habían echo vibrar a Kagome, estremecerse entre sus brazos; acomodo todo el cabello de la chica en el lado izquierdo de su cuello para dejar libre la otra parte, deseando saborear esa área.

-Yo también te amo... con toda mi alma- Respondió con igual intensidad y sintió erizarse cada parte de su piel al notar las intenciones del ojidorado.

Poso calidamente sus labios en el cuello de Kagome y comenzó a besar lentamente, sin prisa, sin aceleración, tan solo quería captar el sabor de ella y vibro de infinita pasión al sentir la suavidad de la textura de su piel que parecía como la seda, tan fina... tan suave... tan exquisita... y dejo escapar un tenue gemido al imaginar como seria la suavidad de todo su cuerpo...

-Te deseo...- Se aventuro a decirle con un tono increíblemente apasionado, ocasionando que el cuerpo de Kagome se arqueara al escucharlo y al mismo tiempo al sentir la humedad de la lengua de Inuyasha sobre su cuello.

-Entonces te dejare deseándome- Se lo dice traviesa, sonriente, sabiendo que esto no le agradara en lo mas mínimo al ojidorado, separándose al instante de el, pero conteniendo los anhelos propios ya que ella también deseaba a ese hombre tan maravillosamente perfecto, pero su intención era hacerlo sufrir un poco...

-Oh eso no se vale- Le replico pero no molesto si no con una voz suplicante, anhelante por que no se fuera.

-Claro que si- Aseguro ella y subió rápidamente por las escaleras para encerrarse a su habitación, dejándole tiempo nulo al ojidorado para que la acorralara nuevamente en sus brazos.

-Tramposa- Menciono simplemente al verla huir como una niña pequeña, después de todo era su chiquita, quiso seguirla pero prefirió dejarlo así, tal vez ambos aun tenían cosas que pensar y reafirmar por su parte...

**Continuara...**

Hola!!!! Después de no se cuantos meses sin continuar la historia... bueno fue por asuntos personales en un principio, después por que como había pasado algo de tiempo pensé que a nadie le interesaría, pero gracias a muchas personitas muy lindas que estuvieron pidiéndome la conti pues aquí la tienen, ahora si dispuesta a terminar esta historia.

**Em supongo que muchos imaginaron que este capitulo seria lemon pero no... las cosas no son fáciles jiji y tan rápido, bueno aun les queda mas de una semana a Inu y Kag para estar solitos así que... los dejo con la intriga, aunque este Cáp. si derramo mucha miel...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden no todo es felicidad y el piso se nos mueve...  
En fin espero que por fis dejen sus review miren que son muy importantes para mi**

**Con cariño...**

**Erilenne**


	8. Secretos

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele) ****[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
****Capitulo:**8  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary: **Un recuerdo, una vivencia pasada que se hace presente, un secreto oculto e irrevelable por parte de él, mismo que podrá ocasionarle problemas...  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**  
Capitulo 8. Secretos**

Por fin era de día, los rayos de luz se filtraban por la terraza de Kagome y se posaban en su rostro, calándole y ocasionando a su vez que ella abra sus ojos lentamente.

Apoyo sus manos para incorporarse de la cama, con el cabello desarreglado, sus vivaces ojos ahora soñolientos, apenas entreabiertos.

-Oh quería seguir durmiendo- Menciono para si misma, tallándose con ambos puños sus ojos, tenia miedo de que lo sucedido en la noche solo hubiera sido una especie de sueño.

-Aun así... Estoy segura de que no fue un sueño- Murmuro sonriendo, ya con los ojos perfectamente abiertos, destellando alegría, ilusión...  
Avanzo hasta los canceles de la terraza para abrirlos y respirar el aire fresco de la mañana, observo la intensidad con que irradiaba el sol ese día a pesar de que estaban en otoño, pareciera como si el clima se hubiera puesto de acuerdo a como se sentía ella en esos momentos.

Apoyo sus codos en el barandal y se giro hacia la terraza de Inuyasha- ¿Estará aun dormido?- Se pregunto viendo fijamente el lugar, tenia enormes deseos de verlo y abalanzársele.

Se aventuro a salir de su cuarto no sin antes cepillar su cabello y enjuagar su rostro, observo la puerta abierta de la habitación de Inuyasha pero sin nadie adentro, bajo ansiosa de encontrarlo pero tampoco tuvo éxito, y entendió el por que de su ausencia al mirar el reloj, seguramente se había ido a trabajar.

--------------

-Kagome, amiga, me tienes en ascuas ¿Para que quisiste que viniera a desayunar contigo?- Se lo pregunta la chica de ojos chocolate y cabello largo y liso, hacia ya un buen rato que Kagome la había llamado para que fuera a la residencia.

-Ahí Sango es que no se como decírtelo- Le respondió indecisa mirando desde hace tiempo su humeante taza de café pero aun llena.

-Ah ya entiendo, se trata de Inuyasha ¿Verdad?- Consulto dándole un énfasis mas fuerte al decir verdad y suspiro profundamente al ver como su mejor amiga asiente con la cabeza.

-Mmm ya veo, entonces dímelo ya- Le pidió nuevamente cruzando su pierna y con la taza de café hirviendo a punto de llevarla a su boca.

-Estoy enamorada de Inuyasha y se lo confesé... Pero eso no es todo el también de mi lo esta- Le contó temerosa mientras se preparaba para la reacción de Sango.

-¡¿Qué¡¿Qué?!- Cuestiono exaltada e incrédula soltando la taza humeante que traía en su mano, quebrándose esta en cien pedazos al chocar contra el piso, e incluso el rostro de Sango palideció, como era posible que su mejor amiga se enamorara del hermano de su tan próximo esposo y el hermano hiciera lo mismo de ella ¿Pues que personas eran¿De que tipo de chica se había echo amiga?.

- Sumándole lo que ha pasado entre nosotros- Continuo con algo de turbación levantándose de la silla para retroceder unos pasos intentando alejarse un poco de su confusa amiga.

-¿Eh¡Lo sabia! Te morías por probar las sabanas de Inuyasha- Grito aun más incrédula que al principio, incluso sintió que la vista se le nublaba, haciéndola más que propensa para un desmayo.

-¡No Sango! No digas mas ese comentario, nada entre nosotros ha ido más allá de unos cuantos besos- Le aclaro apresurada con las mejillas matizadas de un suave rojizo.

-¿No mas de unos cuantos besos eh¿Se te hace poco?- Interrogo ya mas calmada, queriendo ahora jugar un poco con las emociones de su amiga.

- No, no qui quise decir es eso- Balbuceo nerviosa y esta vez altamente sonrojada, tanto que a su amiga le parecía ver ahora a un tomate.

-Lo se Kagome, se que jamás harías cosas indebidas, bueno, creo que si lo harías...- Corrigió resignada, la misma Sango sabía que cuando la pasión y el deseo llamaba, era muy difícil poder aplacarlo y suspiro profundamente recordando vivencias propias con cierto individuo.

-Sango como me dices eso- Expreso mirando a todos lados como tratando de encontrar lugar en donde esconderse por la pena.

-Esta bien, no dije nada pero ¿Qué hay con Sesshomaru¿Ya te diste cuenta en el lío en que se acaban de meter¿Estas consiente?- La interrogo con firmeza mirándola fijamente mientras ambas tomaban nuevamente asiento en la mesa.

-Sinceramente no quiero hablar ni pensar en eso ahora- Le pidió con cierto aire de desesperación y deseos de que ese momento no llegara nunca.

-Como quieras amiga...- Menciono simplemente para después dedicarse a disfrutar de su desayuno y tratar otros temas completamente distintos a ese.

----------------------

-Inuyasha que gusto- Expreso Miroku con cierta alegría al observar como su amigo entra a su despacho.

-Lo mismo digo Miroku- Correspondió a su saludo con una sonrisa, para después estrecharse en un abrazo de amigos.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto sereno, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio e indicándole como siempre lo hacia al ojidorado que se sentara frente a el.

- Quería contarte algo, eres mi único amigo...-Comenzó a decirle e hizo una pausa momentánea para después continuar- Ayer le confesé a Kagome que la amaba y me revelo que ella también a mi- Se lo dice, para luego buscar en la mirada de Miroku alguna respuesta anticipada.

-Ya veo...- Es lo único que le dice, con la voz simple y común, sin cambiar el semblante de su rostro como Inuyasha esperaba.

-¿Cómo¿Es que no dirás nada aparte de eso?- Le pregunto de manera asombrada al ver que no existía algún regaño, reclamo o algo parecido de su parte.

-Es solo que eso ya lo veía venir, pero me preocupa otra cosa Inuyasha y no es precisamente tu hermano Sesshomaru... me refiero a Kikyo Aikawa...- Se atrevió a decirle para después tratar de indagar en su dorada mirada, buscando una respuesta, una reacción...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyo en esto?- Cuestiono incrédulo e incluso despectivo, levantándose de su asiento para caminar hasta las persianas entreabiertas del despacho de su mejor amigo, mirando el panorama del exterior a través de estas, ocultando casi en su perfección el asombro que lo recorrió al escuchar nombrar a aquella chica.

-No me vas a negar el enorme parecido que tiene Kagome con Kikyo, tu mismo me lo diste a entender cuando fui a la residencia, y te digo solamente eso por no hacer mención a que tú mismo querías hablarme respecto a eso ¿Lo recuerdas?- Lo pregunto en un tono que le daba al ojidorado nulas posibilidades de negarse ante la cuestión.

-Claro pero...- Intento responder

-Pero nada Inuyasha- Lo interrumpió- Incluso tu estabas impactado por el gran parecido y por si fuera poco, la primera vez que la viste en una situación un tanto incomoda creíste que era la misma Kikyo- Le refresco la memoria al mismo tiempo en que sentía querer darle un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-Miroku... por Dios... ¿En cuál situación incomoda?- Consulto con algo de arrogancia, pensando que se trata de los típicos comentarios de ese sujeto pervertido que era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo.

-Semejante descarado, no me contaste que en su primer encuentro andabas en bóxer por la casa y ella iba llegando- Contesto alterado y esta vez sin poder contenerse a darle el golpe que hace instantes deseaba.

-Mmm tienes razón- Murmuro al recordar la escena, sonriendo después por la manera en que había intimidado a Kagome en aquella ocasión- Pero Miroku tu sabes que yo no siento nada por Kikyo, acepto que estuvimos saliendo durante una larga temporada, pero cuando yo regrese a este país, ella y yo no quedamos en nada y que te quede claro, no me enamore de Kagome por su parecido con Kikyo, ambas son muy distintas y de Kikyo jamás estuve enamorado- Sentencio con demasiada decisión, aunque su semblante se observaba algo desconcertado, nunca imagino que Miroku le hablaría de Kikyo.

-¿Estas seguro Inuyasha? Tú te ibas a casar con Kikyo...- Insistió en el asunto notando rápidamente como Inuyasha lo mira con demasiada molestia por continuar con el tema

-Miroku eso pudo haber sido antes, pero entiende yo nunca he estado enamorado de Kikyo, y si tu siguiente pregunta es ¿Qué hay con mi hermano Sesshomaru? Mejor me voy...- Reafirmo y advirtió con enfado en la voz, el ceño fruncido, apretando fuertemente uno de sus puños, como deseando golpear a alguien en ese preciso instante. Enseguida se dispuso a salir del despacho azotando la puerta bruscamente, de nueva cuenta la desesperación se apoderaba de el y no precisamente por Kikyo si no por la situación con su hermano...

-----------------

-Bueno amiga me tengo que ir- Menciono Sango mientras devolvía su celular a la bolsa de su pantalón, hacia unos momentos que Miroku la había llamado

-Entiendo amiga, pórtate bien ¿Entendido?- Se lo ordena con su tan típica sonrisa, aquella que fascinaba a la mayoría de los hombres de la que tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha habían caído presos

-No pidas cosas imposibles Kagome- Se lo dice como tratando de ser comprendida, mientras ambas avanzan hasta la puerta principal de la enorme casa

-Creo que quienes deben portarse bien son otros- Lo menciona Sango embozando una sonrisa al ver al ojidorado entrar a la casa- Bueno que se diviertan, hasta luego- Se despide no sin antes mirar a Kagome de una manera traviesa, haciéndola sonrojar al instante, sabiendo lo que su mejor amiga le había tratado de dar a entender

-Tú y tus comentarios...- Lo dice en un grito, solo para que Sango quien ya había cerrado la puerta la escuche.

Ambos permanecían en silencio , observándose el uno al otro únicamente, de nueva cuenta se encontraban solos, Kagome trago saliva con dificultad, ya de que se encontraban solos solían suceder "cosas" , tan solo se preguntaba si algún día terminaría estando como Sango ya lo había dicho antes, en las sabanas de Inuyasha, trago de nueva cuenta saliva con dificultad y es que le agradaba tanto la idea...

Inuyasha por su parte la miraba sin pensamiento alguno, sacudió la cabeza por un instante al ver en ella a Kikyo, todo por culpa de Miroku, aunque realmente no importaba mucho, por que sinceramente él no estaba enamorado de ella, sonrió al darse cuenta que se estaba preocupando por cosas sin importancia.

-¿Es que no me vas a venir a dar un beso?- Se lo pregunta con la voz profunda, estremeciendo a Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha sonría al notarlo.

-¿Eso quieres?- Se lo pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, algo sonrojada por el hecho de que Inuyasha haya notado su reacción, pero es que no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que existiera un hombre con la voz tan fascinantemente seductora.

-Es lo que en este mismo instante estoy deseando- Se lo dice en un susurro apasionado, avanzando hasta ella y acorralándola entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella prácticamente se derrita en ellos, entreabriendo los labios para recibir los del ojidorado, dejando que la humedad que hay en la boca de cada uno de ellos comience a mezclarse para crear la mas hermosa y exquisita sensación.

-Kagome debo ir a bañarme- Se lo dice desprendiéndose tan lentamente de sus labios- ¿Te bañas conmigo?- Se lo pide muy despacio en el oído, utilizando un tono entre juguetón y sincero.

-¿Estas jugando, cierto?- Se lo pregunta con su tono normal de voz, no podía creer que Inuyasha le estuviera pidiendo eso

-Quiero que te bañes conmigo- Se lo exige en un completo y suave susurro, posando ambas manos en la cintura femenina, sin poder evitar crear una imagen anticipada de él y ella bañándose juntos...

-Entonces bañémonos juntos- Se lo dice con demasiada sensualidad, la suficiente para que Inuyasha comience a excitarse, a desearla...

Ambos subieron hasta la recamara de Inuyasha, para recoger unas toallas, quizás...

-¿Sabes preciosa? Me encantaría que hubiera un baño en esta recamara... Es una lastima que no lo haya- Se lo dice con un tono lo suficientemente apasionado en un principio, cambiándolo luego por uno algo decepcionado por el echo de que no hubiera un baño ahí.

- Eso me alegra... por que no se de lo que serias capaz de hacer- Le responde con una sonrisa leve, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del ojidorado.

-Seria delicioso ¿No lo crees?- Lo pregunta juguetonamente, sin perder aquel tono grave y seductor característico de su voz, posando ambas manos varoniles en la cintura de la chica, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, los suficientes para que ambos caigan sobre la cama.

-Ya lo creo...- Es la respuesta que le da al sentir su espalda tocar la cama y al ojidorado encima de ella, al mismo tiempo en que siente un tenue cosquilleo en su estomago, debido claro a la situación y pose en que en ese mismo instante se encuentran.

-Eres tan hermosa- Expresa cerca de su cuello, haciendo que ella sienta su tibio aliento, mordiéndose a si misma su labio para no dejar escapar un suspiro por tal acción realizada por él.

-Estábamos por bañarnos ¿O no?- Le recuerda y pregunta, tratando pero sin mucho éxito quitárselo de encima, dándose cuenta de cómo Inuyasha golpea con el puño pero sin mucha fuerza la cama, enfadado por la interrupción ¿Por qué siempre lo hacia?

-Como siempre eres una tramposa Kagome Higurashi- Se lo dice fingiendo un tono molesto de voz, tratando de parecer muy enfadado, levantándose al instante de ella.

-Vamos no te molestes- Le pide ella tiernamente y con una sonrisa, depositando un beso suave en los labios del ojidorado.

-Cuando haces eso, no puedo negarme a nada- Murmura resignado y sin otra opción, observando como en el rostro de ella se dibuja una sonrisa triunfadora.

---------------

_-¿Pero que significa esto?- _Se pregunta a si mismo en su mente al abrir su maleta para sacar su toalla, se había encontrado con una fotografía de... ¿Kikyo¿Qué hacia una foto así en su maleta? Al menos no recordaba haberla equipado, seguramente la misma Kikyo la había puesto allí al momento de la despedida.

_-Tengo que deshacerme de esto cuanto antes-_ Dijo en su mente, temeroso de que Kagome se diera cuenta y malinterpretara las cosas, no quería más problemas de los que ya habrían mas adelante

-Yo quiero ver que hay en tu maleta- Pidió Kagome como una pequeña niña curiosa, ansiosa por ver que llevaba consigo, queriendo encontrarse no precisamente con dulces si no con ropa interior, o algo seductor, quizás...

-Kagome... no tengo nada interesante aquí- Le respondió, ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo intentando parecer lo mas normal posible

-Tal vez... Pero yo quiero ver- Exigió como una niña berrinchuda a la que sus padres le niegan las cosas, solo que esta vez no era exactamente esa situación

-No, Kagome, hablo enserio- Le aseguro con el semblante muy serio, incluso tomando con las manos fuertemente la maleta ¿Por qué tenia que estarle ocurriendo eso en ese preciso instante?

Solo puede ver como Kagome hace una mueca de desagrado y una mirada desafiante, acercándose a el y abalanzándose a la maleta, quisiera o no ella vería lo que tenia en la maleta¿Por qué se negaba tanto¿Acaso ocultaría algo?, se preguntaba.

-¡Kagome Basta! Te dije que no, ahora obedece y suelta esa maleta- Grito casi histérico, mirándola duramente esperando a que la muchacha soltara aquella maleta.

Kagome soltó la dichosa maleta y sin decir mas, se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, no se encontraba dispuesta a soportar a un hombre gruñón, tampoco para reclamarle, sentía un nudo asfixiarle la garganta.

-Chiquita espera, por favor espera- Le pidió en tono suplicante, el no había querido gritarle de esa manera, pero el temor por que ella viera la fotografía de Kikyo se apodero de el

-¿Chiquita¿A quien le llamas chiquita?- Cuestiono incrédula y terriblemente molesta -Por que yo no lo soy y de ti jamás, eres un tonto, salvaje, inepto, histérico- Comenzó a enumerarle numerosos insultos, deseando golpearlo, pero sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas y tan solo azoto con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, poniéndole el seguro a la chapa, de esa manera esa bestia salvaje no entraría.

-Preciosa, mi chiquita hermosa perdóname, yo no quería, lo lamento tanto, discúlpame- Comenzó a suplicar en voz alta, pegándole a la puerta con el puño y dándole uno que otro puntapié al ver que ella no abría.

-Ahórrate tus palabras salvaje vete de aquí- Le ordeno con la voz entrecortada, seguramente estaba llorando, haciendo que el ojidorado se sienta un miserable.

-Pues quieras o no encontrare la manera de entrar y te daré muchos besos y caricias mi hermosa¡perdóname!- Le advirtió y pidió nuevamente con una seductora y apasionante voz pero no recibió respuesta, abriéndose camino para el plan B...

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, con las manos metidas bajo la almohada y con la cabeza mirando de lado, un pequeño espacio húmedo bajo su rostro, debido a las lágrimas que finalizaban su recorrido en la cama, aun no podía dejar de llorar, sentía un hueco en el alma y es que nunca nadie le había gritado así.

-Kagome, por favor perdóname- Escucho una voz decirle y volteo al instante, observando la figura masculina del ojidorado acercarse a ella, con una fina rosa roja adornando en su mano derecha.

-Salvaje ¿Cómo entraste?- Consulto confundida, recibiendo en sus manos la rosa que Inuyasha le ofrecía.

-Sencillo, salte de mi terraza a la tuya- Le revela sintiéndose incluso orgulloso por ello, retirando con su dedo índice, los restos de lagrimas del rostro de la chica.

-¿Estas loco o que? Pudo pasarte algo- Expreso exaltada, olvidándose por un momento del asunto y abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza.

-Lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario, Kagome discúlpame por favor, no se que me sucedió, si no me perdonas te juro que salto por la terraza- Amenazo con un tono serio y firme, dispuesto a hacerlo si ella se negaba a perdonarlo pero bromista a la vez solo tratando de conseguir el perdón de sus labios, esos mismos que estaba muriendo por besarlos ya.

-Esta bien, entonces te perdono- Acepto y sonrió dulcemente, le encantaba que Inuyasha fuera así con ella.

-Solo que esta vez Kagome Higurashi, no escaparas de mí- Le aseguro y la tomo en sus fuertes y varoniles brazos, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza para brincar nuevamente, ciertamente no quería estar en la habitación de Sesshomaru.

-Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto- Decía Kagome dándole simples golpes en el pecho luego de haber sufrido esa enorme brincada de terraza a terraza, ese hombre debía estar loco, y si, pero de amor y pasión por ella, solo por ella.

-¿Tu crees que soy un tonto?- Pregunto burlonamente aun sin bajarla al piso, manteniéndola aun fuertemente sujeta en sus brazos

-Inuyasha...- Lo nombro suave y despacio al contemplar tan de cerca su dorada mirada, tan intensa y atrapante.

-Kagome, quiero que seas mía, solo mía- Se aventura a decirle muy profundamente, haciendo que ella se estremezca en sus brazos, como si hubiera habido un corto circuito en su interior.

Inuyasha avanzo con ella hasta llegar al tope de la cama, dejándose caer hasta que sus cuerpos tocaron la suavidad de esta, vibrando de deseo, infinito deseo y pasión...

**Continuara...**

**Holis pues aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que les haya gustado y no se me mortifiquen por Kikyo por ahora, tranquilas.**

**Em florsuchis se que esperas ansiosamente el lemon pero en este capitulo tenia que avanzar con la trama e incluir a Kikyo en la historia.  
Pero bueno les digo y aviso a todas que el siguiente capitulo será "intenso" por así decirlo.**

**Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios de: Nere, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Nyu-san, Love-sesshy-kun, fernandaDaIk26, Setsuna Meio, FanAnimeGirl, Aome849, Sano-chan, sangoahomeamigasxsiemp, KagomeRaR, Alexandritaps, snoopy20yuriyazmin3, Rochi931, RavenSakura, Panchi180, meg281292, -Nana-Sama, vivasakurainuyasha, Aome19961, Yoana1301, JOSSI9125, florsuchisinuyasha, cristinak6, 4Martin03, kagomeinuyashabea, Lasuperotaku-kyome001, ahomeyinuyashalomejor, FanKag, luli-luni-loca1, Yoana1301, RoseDewittBukatter, Darkgirlotaku, EternalKagome, Onigumi3 y TenmaChan quienes forman parte de las 3 paginas donde publico la historia, muchas gracias!**

**Por cierto un saludote a mi amiga ****RoseDewittBukatter****, gracias por todo amiga!  
Entonces nos vemos el próximo fin de semana, chicas no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios por fis no sean malas**

**Con cariño**

**Erilenne**


	9. Solamente Mia

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele) ****[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
****Capitulo:**9  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary: **La pasión y el deseo que arde con furia, al anhelo por sentirla solamente suya llegando a la entrega total de dos amantes.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Advertencia: ****Este capítulo contiene Lemón (Aunque ya deberían saberlo aun así les aviso)**

**  
Capitulo 9. Solamente Mía**

-Kagome, quiero que seas mía, solo mía- Se aventura a decirle muy profundamente, haciendo que ella se estremezca en sus brazos, como si hubiera habido un corto circuito en su interior.

Inuyasha avanzó con ella hasta llegar al tope de la cama, dejándose caer hasta que sus cuerpos tocaron la suavidad de esta, vibrando de deseo, infinito deseo y pasión...

Inuyasha la miro con dulzura y observó como ella le devuelve una mirada expectante y atenta.

-Hermosa... simplemente hermosa- Le dice el ojidorado mientras la contempla, notando como su cabello se encuentra distribuido en la cama, sus ojos abiertos y anhelantes, los labios entreabiertos temblándole...

Comenzó a acariciar suave y despacio con su dedo índice el rostro de ella, empezando desde la frente para luego descender llegando hasta unos centímetros antes de sus senos, haciéndola suspirar por el tan cercano contacto, repitiendo este acto una y otra vez, provocando la ansiedad de Kagome por que ese hombre llegara al punto deseado.

-Inuyasha bésame- Le hace una suave exigencia, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del ojidorado, incitándolo con los mismos a que se acerque a su rostro y sus labios rocen.

Inuyasha pareció comprender a la perfección lo que la pelinegra quería, posando ambas manos en la cintura femenina para luego ascender por esta hasta llegar a su espalda, quedando estas abajo, puesto que ambos se encuentran recostados en la cama.  
Se acercó peligrosamente a los labios anhelantes de Kagome y humedeció los propios, dejando un tenue beso, luego uno mas para aventurarse ahora a tomar el labio superior lentamente, queriendo quizás extraer el exquisito néctar, tomó el inferior con una suave mordida sin lastimarlos, deslizándose hasta que su boca dejara de tocarlo, entonces levantó la mirada y observó como la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados, completamente sumida a lo que el quisiera hacer; bajó nuevamente la mirada buscando de nueva cuenta besar los carnosos labios, pero no pudo evitar indagar en el escote de su blusa, viendo como era tan sencillo retirar las manos de debajo de su espalda y aventurarse a sentir la textura de sus senos, tragó saliva con dificultad y una oleada de deseo comenzó a apoderarse de el, beso una vez más con delicadeza los labios de la chica y empezó a descender dejando besos húmedos en su cuello hasta llegar al escote, besando y queriendo deshacerse de la prenda con los dientes para saborear de esa área tan suave y al parecer tan firme, retiró una de sus manos de la espalda de la muchacha y comenzó a subirla por el abdomen plano de ella, aun por encima de la blusa, Kagome retuvo la respiración al notar las intenciones del ojidorado y dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir como Inuyasha se aferra a ella al posar su mano en su seno derecho, sintiendo la excitación proveniente de él.

-Espera Inuyasha- Le pidió la chica y sus propias palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Consultó despacio, con la respiración levemente acelerada, acariciando aún suavemente su seno, totalmente entregado al deseo y a la excitación que aquello le provocaba.

-Suena... el... teléfono- Logró decir apenas, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

-No contestes- Sugirió pero mas que una sugerencia, por el tono de su voz habia parecido una orden.

-Tengo que hacerlo- Aseguró y se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación, dejando a un ojidorado terriblemente molesto y frustrado.

Bajaba con rapidez las escaleras, tratando de calmar la respiración e intentando contestar el teléfono, llegando hasta la sala donde este yacía, observó como en la misma mesita donde el teléfono ahora mismo sonaba, se encontraba la fotografía que hacia unos días Inuyasha había tirado, aquella donde aparecía Sesshomaru atrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura, se le veía tan feliz.

-_Perdóname Sesshomaru_- Mencionó en sus pensamientos y sonrió con demasiada nostalgia.  
El fuerte sonido del teléfono la estremeció sacándola de sus pensamientos y entonces contestó

-¿Diga?- Preguntó mientras se acomodaba en el antebrazo del sillón

-Kagome, mi amor, al fin contestas- Escuchó la voz grave de un hombre, irónicamente fría pero a la vez tierna.

-Ses... Sesshomaru- Balbuceó sintiendo que la respiración se le iba, notando como Inuyasha quien acababa de bajar las escaleras después de su solitario berrinche, fruncía el ceño al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Cómo están por allá? Discúlpame por no haberte llamado antes preciosa, he estado tan ocupado ¿Y ustedes? No sabes lo que te he extrañado- Le preguntó y dijo, ansiando al mismo tiempo abrazarla fuertemente, si él supiera...

Bi... Bien, todo bien- Titubeó y una gota de sudor frío se deslizo desde su sien- Yo también te... he extrañado- Mintió esperando no desmayarse.

Los dorados e intensos ojos de Inuyasha se encendieron de ira al escucharla decir eso, se sentía tan celoso y a la vez tan impotente por no poder hacer nada contra eso, así que solamente aventó contra el piso el primer objeto que sus furiosos ojos encontraron.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó con preocupación al escuchar ese ruido proveniente de la casa que compartía con su futura esposa

-No, solo que, a Inuyasha se le cayó algo- Le respondió sintiendo que sus propias fuerzas flaqueaban, sus manos temblaban y por consecuencia difícilmente conseguía mantener el teléfono.

-Salúdamelo mucho, Kagome tengo que irme, solo llamaba para ver como estaban, ah y por supuesto para decirte que mañana llego por la tarde, te amo- Le mencionó últimamente el hombre de rasgados y dorados ojos

Yo... también- Le mintió dudosa una vez mas, logrando que la culpa comience a invadirla

Vamos, dilo, tú también ¿qué?- La incitó a que le dijera lo que sus oídos querían escuchar, aquello que aunque ciegamente llenaba su ser.

Te... te... amo- Pronunció con tanta dificultad y observó como Inuyasha la miraba incrédulo y lleno de ira, muerto de celos el pobre y apasionado seductor.

Enseguida colgó el teléfono, muy temerosa, pensando que quizás el salvaje como ella lo llamaba en ciertas situaciones, pudiese hacerle algo, observó el ámbar de sus ojos ardientes en llamas y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Inu... yasha... ¿Sucede, algo?- Se atrevió a preguntarle con un nerviosismo evidente en la voz

-Nada- Contestó con furia a secas, y Kagome pudo jurar que después de eso salió un gruñido desde su garganta, definitivamente un salvaje, pero que salvaje tan mas sexy.

-¿Cómo que nada?- Interrogó turbada, temiendo por cualquier posible arranque del ojidorado

-Nada es nada ¿Entiendes?- Le respondió con molestia, queriendo reclamarle por lo que escucho pero sabía que no tenía el derecho, después de todo era la prometida de SU hermano, como odiaba esta idea, simplemente se sentía impotente ante la situación.

-Entonces me voy a bañar- Mencionó al notar la molestia del ojidorado, tal pareciera que el hombre no iba a ceder.

-Has lo que quieras- Expresó simplemente, tragándose su propio coraje.

-------------

-Inuyasha ¿Aún estás molesto conmigo?- Le preguntó Kagome mientras salía del baño, con una toalla enrollada en su cabello azabache y otra enrollando parte de su cuerpo, cubriendo solamente lo necesario.

-No estoy molesto- Respondió el ojidorado quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón, pero el modo en que lo dijo demostraba todo lo contrario. En ese instante volteó hacia atrás notando como ella se ve tan sensual con esa toalla que cubre su cuerpo pobremente, observó como todavía algunas gotas de agua resbalaban por su tan bien delineado cuerpo, tragó saliva con dificultad...

-No puedes mentirme. Yo se que estas molesto, pero no tienes por que... yo solamente te pertenezco... A Ti- Expresó con sensualidad y énfasis desbordante, acercándose peligrosamente a él, sonriendo traviesamente al notar el delirio que provocó en el ojidorado.

-¿Ah si?- Preguntó embozando una sonrisa, queriendo reafirmarlo e incluso sentirse orgulloso de ello

-Si- Respondió simple y segura, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello del ojidorado, ocasionando que este pose ambas manos en su esbelta cintura

-Prometes no enfadarte si te digo que... Me muero por hacerte el amor ahora mismo- Mencionó con la voz muy profunda, seductora e intensa, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo algo absurdo por que después de todo ya se lo estaba diciendo.

-No, por que yo también lo estoy deseando- Confesó con una suave sonrisa, sin poder evitar el nudo que se formaba en su estomago por el nerviosismo ante esto.

-Te amo tanto... quiero amarte- Musitó tan cerca de su oído, aferrando la cintura femenina, pegándola contra su cuerpo, buscando besar esos labios...

La luz que albergaba la sala, parecía ser completamente ideal para el momento, el sol escondiéndose tras las montañas pero sin dar aún la bienvenida a la noche, tan solo una luz calida, no muy fuerte, filtrándose por las cortinas de la sala, digna de un hermoso atardecer esperando la llegada de la oscuridad, entonces la tomó entre su brazos y se dirigió a su propia habitación, obteniendo el mismo panorama pero esta vez incluyéndole una cama matrimonial de sabanas azul marfil que daban la impresión de estar ansiosas por ser probadas; bajó a Kagome de sus brazos, quedando esta enfrente de él, y enseguida puso innecesariamente el seguro a la puerta, puesto que nadie ahí podría llegar ni entrar.

-Te amo Kagome- Susurró para después perderse en su cuello, besándolo con suavidad

-Inu... yasha- Balbuceó dejando escapar un leve suspiro, se sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Solo la escuchaba respirar agitadamente mientras besaba su cuello, como si al dejar la humedad de sus labios en este le despertara los sentidos, entonces aferró sus manos en su cintura, deseando deshacerse de esa molesta toalla, pero no habia prisa, tenía el resto del atardecer y toda la noche para amarla.

Se apoderó con delicadeza de sus labios, saboreando tanto el labio superior como el inferior, entonces quiso explorar aún mas introduciendo su lengua para conocer cada rincón de su boca, dejando que la humedad de cada uno vaya mezclándose, permitiéndole a sus lenguas danzar la una con la otra, creando la mas deliciosa sensación, logrando que con el paso de los segundos ese beso comience a convertirse en uno apasionado e incluso desenfrenado y anhelante por amarse aún mas.

Ascendió las manos varoniles por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar al borde principal de la toalla, tentándose a retirarla, Kagome contuvo la respiración por un segundo al pensar que lo haría, pero dejo escapar nuevamente el aire al notar que siguió su camino hasta tomar con una mano su mentón para besarla con mas intensidad mientras que con la otra mano retira la toalla de su cabello, dejando libre a su cabellera azabache, que todavía permanecía húmeda.

Escuchaba la respiración acelerada y observaba la mirada impaciente de Kagome, sentía como sus delicadas manos ascendían y descendían por su pecho, temblorosas, ansiosas por desabrochar la camisa pero al mismo tiempo temerosas y por tal razón no se atrevía a hacerlo, creando la desesperación del ojidorado al no dejarlo ir mas allá.

-Chiquita... relájate, solo siéntelo- Se lo dice brindándole la seguridad en sus palabras que Kagome necesitaba

-Es que... estoy nerviosa- Le confiesa con su dulce voz mientras observa la mirada ardiente y llena de pasión con que Inuyasha la mira

-Entonces déjate llevar- Le pide brindándole una sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta un si.

Tomó la toalla con sus manos de un lado y el otro a la misma altura, donde esta cubría los senos y parte del pecho de Kagome, tragó con dificultad y sintió que su excitación subía con tan solo imaginar lo que se encontraba a punto de hacer.

Las manos fuertes y varoniles del ojidorado comenzaron a deslizarse con lentitud, llevándose consigo la toalla, al fin de liberarla de ella y mostrarle a él su desnudo cuerpo. Fue observando la piel pálida de Kagome y sentía como el aliento de ella se le metía por la boca como muestra de su excitación.

Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de los labios de Inuyasha al verlo observar sus senos, quienes se encontraban firmes, finamente redondos con los pezones erectos debido a la excitación.  
Una oleada intensa de deseo se apodero del ojidorado, haciéndose aun más evidente en su pantalón, humedeció sus propios labios con ansias de besos y caricias al mismo tiempo en que observaba los senos de la chica. Se aventuró a posar sus manos en ellos, queriendo comprobar por el mismo la textura y suavidad que seguramente tendrían, entonces comenzó a masajearlos, arrancándole por este acto un gemido a ella, excitándolo aún mas, ahora queriendo probarlos.

Sintió como los dedos de Kagome empiezan a deshacer uno a uno los botones de su camisa hasta retirarla por completo, dándole la vista perfecta a sus tan perfectos pectorales y no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos sobre el pecho varonil que se movía acelerado por la respiración.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama de sabanas marfil que parecían esperarlos. Se quedó un momento mas de pie frente a la cama, observando la mirada anhelante y suplicante de amor por parte de Kagome, las mejillas sonrosadas por ese rojizo que la hacían ver simplemente hermosa e inocente, sus manos descansando a cada lado de su cabeza, la respiración agitada que no lograba contener, dándole por todo esto una vista tan sublime de cómo ella parece estar sumisa y dispuesta, logrando que por este hecho la pasión y el deseo de Inuyasha se desborde completamente.

-Eres tan hermosa- Se lo dice mientras se recuesta encima de ella, comenzando a besar como desde un principio deseaba, sus senos, adquiriendo su suavidad y sintiendo en su boca la dureza de sus pezones, aventurándose a recorrerlos ahora con su lengua, sintiendo como Kagome ahoga un suspiro y se arquea.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunta en un susurro mientras continua haciendo uso de la legua en sus senos, realizando círculos en las aréolas firmes.

-Inu... yasha- Pronuncia su nombre en un jadeo sin poder responder su pregunta de la cual era evidente su respuesta; entonces lo sintió deslizarse por el espacio entre sus senos lentamente hasta llegar a su estomago, donde sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse del resto de la toalla para darle acceso a su intimidad.

Ascendió nuevamente en busca de sus labios, hasta llegar a ellos y besarlos desesperadamente.

Las manos de Kagome comenzaron a buscar con eficacia la hebilla del pantalón de Inuyasha hasta encontrarla, logrando desabrocharla e intentando pero sin éxito retirar la prenda, ayudada seguidamente por él, quien se levantó y retiro por completo el pantalón, recostándose nuevamente encima de ella.

-Quiero hacerte el amor- Mencionó apasionadamente, se sentía tan excitado y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era hacerla solamente suya.

-Hazlo Inuyasha- Pidió en un quejido agonizante al sentir la erección de él aun por encima del bóxer, notando como se presionaba en su intimidad logrando que comience a sentirse excitada y desesperada por querer sentirlo dentro de ella en ese momento.

Kagome comenzó a retirar el bóxer del ojidorado, rozando su miembro debido a la posición en que se encontraban, sacando jadeos placenteros de Inuyasha, ayudándola por segunda ocasión a retirar la prenda hasta lograr dejar libre a su miembro erecto.

Ambos sintieron que la pasión y el deseo los consumía al sentirse mutuamente desnudos en su totalidad, uno encima del otro.

Inuyasha se acomodo entre las piernas de la muchacha y presiono su miembro de manera superficial como si hubiera entrado en ella, dejando sin aliento a Kagome, observando como el aire se quedaba en sus pulmones y de igual manera la abandonaba.

-Inuyasha nunca he hecho esto- Le confesó con la respiración entrecortada, sonriendo después al notar la sorpresa que se forma en el rostro de él.

-Entonces tú y... bueno tú sabes, jamás han tenido...- Intentaba preguntarle pero no podía, no quería que en ese momento los celos se apoderaran de él

-No, aunque duermo con él yo le pedí no hacerlo hasta que... nos casáramos- Terminó de confesar, aun sin poder calmar su respiración y es que se encontraba tan excitada

-Entiendo, sabes yo también debo confesarte que soy virgen- Le revelo mientras sonreía, sintiéndose tan feliz por ser el primer hombre en su vida, para ambos era algo nuevo, ambos se amaban y deseaban.

Inuyasha se inclino un poco acomodando su miembro en la entrada virginal, sintiendo como Kagome lo abraza y parece aferrarse a su espalda, empujando sus caderas hacia él incitándolo a que entre de una vez por todas.

Entonces Inuyasha comenzó a entrar en ella despacio y con cautela, intentando no lastimarla, sintiendo como poco a poco se va abriendo paso por un camino jamás recorrido, contrayéndose dificultándole la entrada.

-Inuyasha sigue... quiero sentirte- Le pide al notar como él se detiene, pensando que tal vez pudiera lastimarla.

Comenzó a mecerse con suavidad, arrancando jadeos y gemidos de los labios de Kagome con cada empuje, sintiendo como las uñas de ella se aferran a su espalda y la frente de ambos empieza a perlarse por el sudor, la sangre de sus cuerpos ardía y el ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraba, el aire parecía acabarse.

-Oh si... me quemas- Susurró Inuyasha en un gemido ronco, tomando uno de sus senos e impulsándose seguidamente, escuchando como Kagome pronuncia su nombre sucesivamente

-Si...- Le dice la chica como muestra de que ella esta sintiendo lo mismo, empujando sus talones sobre el colchón en busca de sensaciones.

Comenzó a empujarse contra ella, incluso con salvajez, desesperación y un deseo anhelante por verse consumido, sintiendo la rigidez del interior de Kagome, sus cuerpos bañados de sudor, los jadeos y gemidos constantes y cada vez mas fuertes que indicaban lo que ambos estaban sintiendo.

-Oh si...- Susurro entrecortadamente Inuyasha al sentir todas aquellas sensaciones placenteras que adquiría seguidamente, dándose cuenta como su miembro le indicaba que no faltaba demasiado

-Inuyasha... inu...- Suplicaba casi, empujándose de igual manera contra él para ayudarlo en la labor, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, aferrándose cada vez mas a su espalda, mientras sus dedos se enredaban a su vez con el cabello largo del ojidorado.

-Siente mi amor- Le dice al sentir que esta a punto de culminar, sintiendo el calor de la intimidad de Kagome, excitando mas el suyo propio con cada movimiento, sujetando con una mano su espalda- Sólo siénteme- Le pide obligándola a gemir desenfrenadamente para después dar una ultima embestida dejándola sentir como su semilla se esparce en el interior de la chica, ocasionando que en ambos el aire abandone sus pulmones, sintiéndose tan plenos...

Ambos se encuentran extendidos en la cama, mientras su respiración comenzaba a regularizarse después de una tormenta de pasión que pareció llevarlos al valle del placer para después traerlos de vuelta, las sabanas azul marfil cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos, besándose después de un acto lleno de amor.

-Te amo Kagome- Se lo afirma mirándola con dulzura, la voz tierna y amorosa, acariciando con su dedo índice su rostro

-¿Mucho?- Le pregunta embozando una sonrisa, acurrucándose junto a él

-Con toda el alma- Finaliza mientras la protege con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos al igual que ella, dejando que el amor los invada y deseando que el tiempo se detenga en esos momentos.

**Continuara...**

**¡Hola chicas! Perdón por no haber puesto el capítulo ayer pero es que salí todo el día y ni tiempo tuve de prender la computadora.**

**No saben lo que me ha costado hacer este capitulo!!! Jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado, ahora si que mi par de enamorados se salieron con la suya.**

**Les agradezco a todas sus comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias.**

**Un saludo muy grande a todas esas personas que me han agregado a su msn.  
Entonces nos vemos el próximo fin de semana, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios son importantes para mi.**

**Con cariño**

**Erilenne  
**


	10. Amantes

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele) ****[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
****Capitulo:**10  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** La pasión y el amor compartido que vive a expensas de la ausencia de él, tan oculto e irrevelable que duele, pero tan intenso e imposible de abandonar.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Disclaimer: **La canción utilizada en este capítulo es interpretada por **Celine Dion**, llamada **"The Power Of Love"**

**  
Capitulo 10. Amantes**

Los rayos solares comenzaban a filtrarse por las cortinas de esa habitación anunciándoles la llegada del amanecer a la pareja que yacía placidamente dormida sobre la cama, abrazados uno del otro, la sabana marfil que se asentaba sobre sus cuerpos desnudos marcando la figura de ambos, sus cabellos oscuros revueltos por la almohada...

_The whispers in the morning_  
**Los ****susurros**** en la ****mañana  
**_Of lovers sleeping tight_  
**De ****amantes ****durmiendo ****abrazados**  
_Are rolling like thunder now  
_**Están ****sonando ****como ****truenos ****ahora****  
**_As I look in your eyes  
_**Cuando miro en tus ojos**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando ese intenso ámbar que chocó con los dorados rayos del sol, giró hacia a un lado la mirada, observando la chica que se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos, ahora era suya y de nadie más, la miró abrir sus castaños ojos con aquel típico brillo que no lograba explicar y el suave rojizo en sus mejillas por la situación en la que se encontraban, la observó aferrarse a las sabanas como queriendo cubrirse, dándole por todo esto un panorama tan tierno que no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Le preguntó con la voz cálida entrelazando la mano de la muchacha.

-No... Solo que siento algo de pena- Le contestó apretando su mano y sin apartar la sabana de su cuerpo.

-¿Y eso por qué? Eres tan hermosa- Le dijo con un tono de voz tan tierno, sin perder el seductor y profundo que lo caracteriza, haciendo una mezcla erizante para la piel de Kagome.

-Te amo Inuyasha- Expresó mientras se abraza al cuerpo del ojidorado y esconde su rostro sobre su pecho.

-Yo también, no lo olvides- Respondió, abrazando su cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, misma que disfrutó en la noche.

_I hold on to your body  
_**Me agarro de tu cuerpo  
**_And feel each move you make  
_**Y siento cada movimiento que haces  
**_Your voice is warm and tender  
_**Tu ****voz ****es ****cálida**** y ****tierna  
**_A love that could not forsake  
_**Un amor que no podría abandonar**

-Inuyasha tengo que decirte algo- Le dijo levantando su mirada para enfocar los dorados ojos de él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Consultó con algo de preocupación, aferrándola a su cuerpo, imaginándose enseguida lo peor.

-Hoy regresa Sesshomaru...- Reveló con la voz incluso temerosa, esperando una respuesta por parte del ojidorado.

Ambos quedaron en silencio observándose mutuamente con los labios entreabiertos como queriendo decir algo.

-Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó mientras buscaba los labios femeninos, intentando por todos los medios ocultar el miedo que sentía.

-No lo se, Inuyasha no puedo decirle a Sesshomaru esto, no puedo- Aseguró y su voz sonó desesperada, sus brazos aferraron el cuerpo del ojidorado indicándole que ella quería estar con él.

-Te entiendo porque... yo tampoco puedo- Admitió el mismo sentimiento, besando con calidez sus labios anhelando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante.

-Voy a darme un baño- Le dijo desprendiéndose momentáneamente del beso, sintiendo después como las manos de Inuyasha permanecen firmes en su cintura

-Kagome pase lo que pase ten presente que te amo y no pienso dejarte- Aseveró con decisión y tomó sus labios con pasión como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlos suyos.

-Lo se... yo también- Le mencionó con una sonrisa nostálgica y la mirada triste, quizás porque no estaba segura de poder cumplir con ello.

'_Cause I am your lady  
_**Porque ****yo**** soy ****tu ****dama  
**_And you are my man  
_**Y ****tú ****eres**** mi hombre  
**_Whenever you reach for me  
_**Siempre que me tomes de la mano  
**_I'll do all that I can  
_**Haré todo lo que pueda**

Se encontraba bajando de aquel enorme avión de primera clase, digno de un gran empresario como lo era Sesshomaru Taisho, después de ese viaje lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y abrazar a su futura esposa, después de todo estaba pensando seriamente en adelantar la boda, no había motivo por el cual retrasarla tres meses si ya vivían juntos, suspiró con tranquilidad y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto, el semblante serio y firme como siempre, el cabello largo que se movía de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba, los rasgados y dorados ojos que parecían mirar siempre atentamente cada situación.

-¿Kagome?- Nombró extrañado cuando sus ojos contemplaron la figura de una chica que parecía esperar un taxi, entonces caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a ella muy confundido.

-Kagome ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba del brazo y la giraba hacia él.

-¿Inuyasha?- Cuestionó incrédula observando al hombre en frente de ella.

-Disculpe la confundí- Le dijo con amabilidad al verla detenidamente, la piel aún mas pálida que de la de Kagome, el cabello igualmente azabache pero muy largo y excesivamente lacio a diferencia del de Kagome y los mismos ojos castaños pero los de esa chica rasgados.

-Discúlpame tu a mi, también te confundí- Respondió equitativamente mientras sonríe, observando como el parecido con Inuyasha es excesivamente grande, los ojos idénticamente dorados pero los de ese hombre rasgados, la piel aún más pálida y el cabello mas largo.

-No hay problema, pero me llamaste Inuyasha ¿Lo conoces?- Le preguntó queriendo tomar un tema de conversación e incluso asombrado por ese extraño encuentro.

-Claro, yo soy la novia de Inuyasha Taisho, Kikyo Aikawa para servirte- Expresó tan segura de si misma, sonriendo igualmente impresionada por ese encuentro.

-Vaya, Inuyasha no me habia dicho que tenía novia, en fin, soy Sesshomaru Taisho, hermano de Inuyasha- Le dijo para después estirar su mano como muestra de presentación esperando recibir la de ella.

-¡Increíble¿Eres hermano de Inuyasha? Eso lo explica todo- Mencionó impresionada a la vez de que estrecha su mano con la de él y contenta también por algunos asuntos personales que ahora solucionaría con facilidad.

- Y tú de casualidad ¿No eres hermana de Kagome?- Le preguntó intentando bromear, ya que por el apellido que esa chica le habia dicho no coincidía con el de su amada, futura, esposa.

-Oh no... Yo no conozco a esa chica ¿Es qué acaso me parezco a ella?- Le preguntó enfocando la mirada del hombre.

-No sabes cuanto, creo que en lo mismo que yo me diferencio de mi hermano tú te diferencias de ella, pero bueno¿Que haces aquí en el aeropuerto?- Consultó algo confundido y ambos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-Vengo a buscar a Inuyasha, yo no soy de aquí pero ese tonto me dejo allá, si te soy sincera me alegra encontrarte, así tú me dirás donde se encuentra- Le comentó mientras se sentía triunfante, ahora si hablaría con ese altanero.

-Vive en mi casa, conmigo y Kagome- Le respondió al mismo tiempo en que se detiene ocasionando que ella haga lo mismo.

-Ah entiendo- Susurró sin poder evitar sentirse celosa, no le habia agradado en absoluto la idea de que aparentemente Sesshomaru los habia dejado solos en la casa y mas aún, ese hombre le estaba diciendo que ella misma se parecía a la tal Kagome.

_Lost__ is how I'm feeling, living in your arms  
_**Perdida es como me siento, tendida en tus brazos  
**_When th__e world outside is  
_**Cuando el mundo exterior es  
**_Too much to take  
_**Demasiado para abarcar  
**_That all ends when I'm with you  
_**Que todo termina cuando estoy contigo**

-Te ves hermosa... Como siempre- Le dijo al mirarla bajar por la escalera, con sus tan comunes jeans ajustados que le fascinaban, una blusa roja que se sostenía de sus hombros dándole una apariencia tan sensual.

-Que cosas dices Inuyasha- Mencionó mientras enrolla sus brazos en el cuello del ojidorado, sin bajar el último escalón de la escalera para así quedar a la altura de sus ojos y perderse en aquel ámbar que tanto la hechizaba.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- Consultó embozando una sonrisa, acomodando las varoniles manos sobre la bien delineada cintura de la muchacha.

-Si dime- Le pidió posando su mirada castaña sobre la dorada de él, dejando que sienta su inquietud.

-Me fascina tu aroma a jazmín- Susurró despacio y seductoramente a un lado de su oído, lo suficientemente cerca para que la piel de ella se erice.

-¿Sabes? Tengo planes para hoy- Mencionó dándole a entender por la forma en que la abrazo que aquellos planes los incluían a ambos.

-Inuyasha me encantaría... Pero tengo que esperar a Sesshomaru- Afirmó algo desilusionada y con la voz apagada.

-Si, claro lo olvide- Aceptó simplemente desviando la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto como si todo dependiera de la presencia de su hermano, viviendo como simples amantes esperando la ausencia de él.

-¿Estás celoso?- Preguntó divertida

-Bueno ¿Y cómo no? Si no podemos decirle lo que ambos sentimos, tenemos que estar viviendo a expensas de él siendo prácticamente como amantes- Respondió con demasiada molestia sintiendo ese hormigueo de ira en su estomago al imaginarla en los brazos de él.

-No se que decirte- Contestó acongojada; viéndolo desde un ángulo diferente podía imaginar lo que Inuyasha sentía ¿Pero como decirle a aquel hombre que habia sido tan bueno con ella y su familia que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano?

-Entonces que te parece si hacemos travesuras- Propusó entre bromista y serio, realizando un ágil movimiento para tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¿A que te refieres con "travesuras"?- Consultó sonriente al sentir que sus pies dejan de tocar el piso.

-No lo se tú dime...- Pidió con un tono de voz apasionado y la mirada en llamas ardientes de deseo, queriendo parecer desentendido ante Kagome pero su mirada lo traicionaba y revelaba toda la respuesta.

_Even though there may be times  
_**Aunque haya algunas veces  
**_It seems I'm far away  
_**Cuando parece que estoy muy lejos  
**_Never wonder where I am__  
_**Nunca ****te ****preguntes ****donde ****estoy  
**'_Cause I am always by your side  
_**Por que siempre estoy a tu lado**

-¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionó una voz lo suficientemente grave y desconcertada para que tanto Inuyasha y Kagome volteen.

-Ses...Sesshomaru- Titubeó al observar la figura de su futuro esposo en la entrada de la casa, contemplando los dorados y rasgados ojos.

-Hice una pregunta- Recalcó el hombre, incrédulo y deseoso por saber por qué su hermano Inuyasha sostiene a Kagome en sus brazos.

-Lo que pasa es que Kagome iba bajando la escalera, estaba a punto de caer y yo la sostuve- Intentó dar una explicación, sintiendo un hueco en el estomago y la gota de sudor frío que se deslizaba desde su sien.

-Preciosa debes tener más cuidado- Hizo mención sonriendo levemente, satisfecho con la respuesta sin sospechar nada en absoluto ¿Cómo podría?

-Si, te aseguro que lo tendré- Respondió al tocar nuevamente el piso como producto de que Inuyasha no la tenía mas en sus brazos.

-Hermano ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Sesshomaru al acercarse a ambos, estrechando seguidamente en un abrazo formal a Inuyasha.

-Bien, todo bien- Mintió, mientras inconscientemente vigila cada movimiento que intente ejecutar su hermano.

-Kagome no sabes lo que te he extrañado- Expresó con demasiado sentimiento tomando la cintura de la muchacha, aferrándola como si en ese abrazo se fuera a fundir en ella.

Miró a su hermano perplejo, tanto que retuvo la respiración sin poder exhalar, entonces sonrío con angustia y una nostalgia incontenible, era claro que Sesshomaru amaba a Kagome, y sintió aquella tormenta de celos que se apoderaba de él al observar como la abrazaba y eso ocasiono que no pudiera moverse ¿Quién era él para quitarle la mujer a su hermano?

-Mi hermano...- Susurró inaudible y desvió la mirada, dejando que el flequillo cubra sus dorados ojos para después subir por las escaleras, entrando a su cuarto, tirándose en la cama sintiéndose tan celoso, tan culpable y tan enamorado de una mujer prohibida que correspondía sus sentimientos...

'_Cause I am your lady  
_**Por que yo soy tu dama  
**_And you are my man  
_**Y ****tú ****eres**** mi hombre  
**_Whenever__ you __reach__ for me  
_**Siempre que me tomes de la mano  
**_I'll do all that I can  
_**Haré todo lo que pueda**

La tarde permanecía nublada, el aire soplaba despacio y de vez en cuando con fuerza, tal y como sentía en su corazón, miraba triste por la ventana, hacia ya horas que no habia visto a Inuyasha, seguramente se sentía igual o peor que ella, pensaba en él y quería correr a sus brazos, pero no... Ahora solamente escuchaba las platicas de Sesshomaru sobre el viaje que realmente no le interesaban, su mente solo se ocupaba de algo y ese algo se llamaba Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru voy a preparar algo de comer- Le avisó desanimada, mirándolo con los ojos tristes, cosa que Sesshomaru no notó.

-Si, yo en un momento más bajo, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo- Le respondió, observando como Kagome asiente con la cabeza para después retirarse.

-----

-Inuyasha...- Mencionó al entrar en la cocina y observarlo allí, sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesita que se encontraba ahí.

-Kagome- La nombró igualmente al enfocar sus castaños ojos, se veían tristes y cansados, solo él podía notarlo.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó con la voz quebrantada buscando solamente evitar un posible silencio.

-Intentaba encontrar un lugar a solas- Contestó con un tono frío a la vez de que tomaba los documentos que mantenía sobre la mesa, anunciando con eso su próxima retirada.

-Claro...- Murmuró en un tono débil sin poder arrancar la helada corriente que se deslizaba en su pecho ¿Por qué tendrían que estar así?

-Inuyasha espera- Pidió lanzándose a él, abrazándolo y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho- Quiero estar contigo- Expresó frágilmente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Y yo contigo- Aseguró con la misma fragilidad en la voz profunda y escondiendo su propio rostro en el hombro de la muchacha- Es mi único anhelo- Expresó con un deseo enorme por que ese anhelo se cumpliera cuanto antes, dejando después que sus labios se unan en un prolongado y apasionado beso.

_We're heading for something  
_**Vamos hacia algo  
**_Somewhere I've never been  
_**A algún lugar en el que nunca he estado  
**_Sometimes __I am frightened  
_**A ****veces ****tengo ****miedo  
**_But I'm ready to learn  
_**Pero ****estoy ****lista ****para ****aprender  
**_Of the power of love  
_**Del ****poder**** del ****amor**

Degustaban ampliamente sus alimentos, después de todo Kagome era una experta cocinera, algo que admiraban tanto Sesshomaru como Inuyasha, ambos enamorados de ella, uno a punto de hacerla su esposa y el otro dueño de su corazón.

-Kagome ahora si quiero decirte lo que hace rato- Mencionó el hombre de apariencia imponente y fría, mientras hacia los cubiertos a un lado para concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de proponer.

-Si dime- Pidió la chica con extrañes, mientras llevaba la bebida a su boca.

-Es sobre nuestros planes de boda- Mencionó con la voz firme y serena.

-¿Planes de boda?- Interrogó con la voz alterada sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba e Inuyasha parecía ahogarse con el pequeño trozo de carne.

-Si, quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes, vivimos juntos ¿Para qué esperar mas?- Dijo sintiéndose seguro y tan deseoso por ver a la azabache vestida de blanco en el altar.

-¿Y para qué adelantar las cosas? No veo el caso...- Interrumpió el ojidorado en la conversación con demasiada molestia y es que no se hacía a la idea de ver a SU Kagome casada con... su hermano.

-¿Qué les parece si traigo el postre?- Ofreció tratando por todos los medios evadir esa situación que comenzaba a tensarse e Inuyasha por una extraña razón miraba a Kagome de una manera asesina, como si ella tuviera parte de culpa.

-Preciosa dime que te parece- Le pidió Sesshomaru completamente ajeno a la situación que se gestaba entre su hermano y su futura esposa.

-No lo se... tal vez- Contestó queriendo parecer distraída, persuadiendo a Sesshomaru con una respuesta entre negativa y positiva, sintiendo después una mirada asesina por parte del ojidorado que prácticamente le daba la advertencia de no aceptar esa proposición.

-¿Cómo que tal vez? Es lo que haremos, imagínate tu y yo en las puertas de la iglesia, viviendo como un feliz matrimonio- Expresó con la mirada soñadora e ilusionada, si tan solo él pudiera imaginar lo que acontecía entre sus acompañantes, tal vez esa mirada se esfumaría al instante.

-Con permiso- Exclamó con la voz herida, sintiendo tantos celos que parecían devorarlo, poniéndose seguidamente de pie para retirarse de ese lugar.

-¿Es mi imaginación o Inuyasha parecía molesto?- Consultó el hombre a su querida azabache, siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido que habia efectuado su hermano.

-No lo se, Sesshomaru dejemos ese tema por la paz- Le pidió distantemente y se retiro también del lugar, dejando a un empresario totalmente confundido...

_The sound of your heart beating  
_**El sonido de tu corazón latiendo  
**_Made it clear  
_**Lo dejo en claro  
**_Suddenly the feeling that I can'__t go on  
_**De pronto el sentimiento de que no puedo seguir  
**_Is light years away  
_**Esta a años luz.**

Estaba como cada noche junto a su futuro esposo leyendo uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca, apenas la tenue luz de la lámpara alumbrándole un ligero espacio que le permitía leer, esto para no incomodar el sueño de Sesshomaru, quien ahora dormía nuevamente junto a Kagome después de ese viaje, las sabanas cubriendo los empijamados cuerpos, alejados uno del otro considerablemente; ¿qué planeaba hacer de su vida?, se preguntaba constantemente.

De pronto escuchó un muy apenas audible sonido en el cancel de su terraza y noto la sombra que se veía a través de este, haciendo que aquello le cause espanto y sienta deseos de despertar al hombre que yace dormido a su lado y verifique lo que sucede. Entonces escuchó una voz que la nombraba ocasionando que se levante de la cama con mucho cuidado y abra el cancel.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó con la voz muy bajita al observarlo ¿Cómo se le habia ocurrido volver a brincar a su terraza sabiendo que Sesshomaru se encuentra también en esa habitación?

-Me estoy muriendo de celos por que estas con él- Confesó con el mismo tono despacio de voz, todo esto para no despertar a Sesshomaru.

-Me encanta cuando estas celoso- Le dijo divertida rodeando su cuello y mirando el reflejo de los dorados ojos a la luz de la luna.

-Y yo me estoy muriendo ahora por ti- Le aseguró embozando una sonrisa aferrando el cuerpo de ella al de él -Quiero besarte- Musitó cerca de su cuello seductoramente dejando que sienta sobre él su tibio aliento

-Te amo Inuyasha- Le dijo con la voz seria, tomando ahora como principio ella sus labios, dejando que la luna sea la única que los alumbre y la única testigo del amor que se profesan.

**Continuara...**

**Holis ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, primeramente una disculpota por haberme tardado en poner la continuación pero estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones y pues tengo infinidad de trabajos y exámenes finales y pues no me permitía terminar con el capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**

**No se les olvide dejar por ahí un comentario, es muy importante para mi saber que les parece esta historia.**

**Con cariño**

**Erilenne**


	11. Conflictos

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele) ****Inu&Kag Lemon  
****Capitulo: **11  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Secretos que no pueden ser ocultados para siempre, acercándose a una verdad que envuelve al amor en dolorosos conflictos.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Capítulo 11. Conflictos.**

El día permanecía nublado, las nubes grandes y espesas cubrían en su totalidad el cielo azul, dando tan solo aquella apariencia grisácea que daba la intención de querer regalar una intensa lluvia, finalmente el clima frío se asentaba, permanecían en mitad de otoño y el invierno se venía acercando.

Mantenía la taza humeante de un cargado café en la mano, la espalda relajada en el asiento, el periódico sobre la mesa, solitario y sumido en su lectura.

-Sesshomaru no pensé que estuvieras aquí- Mencionó Inuyasha al entrar al comedor y ver a su hermano ahí, la persona con quien menos quería encontrarse en el día.

-Vamos Inuyasha, ven acá y tomate una taza de café conmigo- Lo detuvo y pidió al ver las intenciones del ojidorado por retirarse del lugar.

-Sí, seguro- Aceptó no muy convencido, avanzando hasta la mesa para tomar lugar y coger la tetera para servirse el café- ¿Y Kagome?- Consultó sintiéndose después tan imbecil por haber preguntado por ella.

-Aún permanece dormida, Inuyasha quería hablarte sobre un encuentro que tuve- Le dijo mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de café, quemándole tan solo un poco la garganta.

-¿Un encuentro que tuviste¿Con quién?- Lo interrogó con un aire de confusión en la voz y frunciendo el ceño.

-Fue en el aeropuerto, con una chica...-Intentó responderle pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió- Permíteme un momento- Le pidió para después levantarse del asiento y sacar el móvil del bolsillo de su oscuro pantalón.

-¿Diga?- Consultó el hombre de rasgados y dorados ojos, acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué tal? Soy Kikyo Aikawa ¿Me recuerdas?, si estas con Inuyasha no menciones mi nombre- Respondió con una nueva interrogativa y petición.

-Entiendo¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Ofreció amablemente, después de todo el mismo le habia dado su número celular en el aeropuerto al despedirse.

-Solo quería pedirte que no le digas a mi querido Inuyasha que estoy en Japón, me gustaría ser yo quien le de la sorpresa- Le dijo mientras acomodaba su extenso cabello en dirección a su hombro.

-Vaya casualidad, hablas en el momento más oportuno- Sonrió, al parecer con esa chica sucedía cada momento extraño.

-¿Ah si? Me alegro, luego te llamo, cuídate- Se despidió sintiéndose demasiado contenta ¿Podría tener mejor suerte que esa?

-¿Me decías?- Lo incitó a continuar con lo de antes al observar como Sesshomaru devuelve su móvil al bolsillo.

-Olvídalo, nada sin importancia- Aseguró tomando asiento nuevamente en la silla, dando el ultimo trago a la taza de café.

-Ok... Sesshomaru nunca me has hablado de tu relación con Kagome¿Qué tanto la amas?- Consultó algo temeroso, con la mirada observando el contenido de la taza, quizás por no poder enfrentar la mirada del hombre.

-Más que a mi propia vida- Aseguró con un tono de convicción tan fuerte que hizo tragar a Inuyasha saliva con demasiada dificultad.

-¿Y si algún día ella te dejara¿Qué harías?- Interrogó intentando saber más al respecto sobre los sentimientos de su hermano, esta vez enfocando fijamente su ojos.

-Creo que no viviría para contarlo- Contestó simplemente, sin restar importancia al tono sincero de su voz.

-¿Tanto así?- Quiso reafirmarlo, sintiendo aquella ligera corriente eléctrica que ascendía y descendía por todo su cuerpo.

-Tanto así- Confirmó dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro- Inuyasha me voy a trabajar, le dices a Kagome que hoy no vengo a comer, tengo junta, nos vemos en la noche para cenar- Se despidió y avisó, tomando después su maletín y las llaves de su auto para dar paso a retirarse.

-¿Y ahora que demonios hago?- Se preguntó a si mismo al escuchar el auto de Sesshomaru arrancar, golpeando seguidamente con el puño la mesa para después posar arriba de sus sienes, ambas manos, entrelazándose éstas con su cabello.- ¿Cómo fui a enamorarme de ti Kagome Higurashi... y tú de mí?- Cuestionó, dejando sus palabras en un simple vacío.

-------------

-¿Ya estás lista chiquita?- Consultó el ojidorado con la voz en alto, esperando que la muchacha lo escuchara, llevaba mas de media hora esperándola y ella aún no podía bajar.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Respondió intentando calmar la desesperación de Inuyasha, viendo como este se encuentra recargado en la entrada principal con los brazos cruzados y por supuesto frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó parándose frente a él, notando el sweater ajustado color rojizo que lleva, definiéndole tan bien la estructura de su cuerpo.

-Bien dicen que esperar vale la pena- Le mencionó mirándola con demasiada pasión, se veía simplemente hermosa, el pantalón color negro que se ajustaba de una manera muy sensual a ella, el sweater color rosado que denotaba y se adhería a su cintura y senos de una forma que lo hacían sentir deseos por arrancarlo él mismo y hacerla suya.

- Te ves tan hermosa que si no fuera por que ya nos vamos, te haría mía en este preciso instante- Musitó despacio, acercándose a ella provocativamente, sujetando las caderas femeninas para pegarlas contra las suyas.

-Anda amor vamonos- Le pidió sonriente, mas valía irse de una vez antes de caer en la sublime tentación de ese hombre tan apasionado.

----------

Caminaban rumbo al parque Yokoshima, una extensa área repleta de áreas verdes y flores de cerezo, un lugar tranquilo con un toque de romanticismo que lo hacían un lugar ya popular y conocido por la recurrencia de las parejas.

Kagome miraba fugazmente de vez en cuando las manos de Inuyasha, y es que en todo el recorrido no habían entrelazado la suyas, en parte podía entenderlo, después de todo no eran oficialmente novios ante los ojos del mundo.

-Kagome ¿Quieres un helado?- Consultó el hombre de inigualables ojos dorados, enfocando la mirada de amor con que la muchacha lo miraba.

-Si, claro amor- Contestó con una leve sonrisa puesto que el clima no era muy apropiado para consumirlo, pero que mas daba.

-Espérame aquí- Le pidió acariciando su mejilla que se encontraba algo fría, deseando besarla en los labios aunque fuera momentáneamente.

-Disculpe señorita- Habló a su lado la voz de un hombre, visiblemente alto y de buen porte, de intensos ojos azul celeste que parecieron atravesarles los suyos propios.

-Si dígame- Le respondió con igual cortesía, observando como la mano de ese joven permanece en su hombro.

-La observé aquí muy solitaria y me gustaría saber si podría acompañarme a una empresa por aquí cerca- Ofreció tomando con delicadeza ambas manos femeninas y pegándolas contra su pecho, deleitándose de la belleza de la mujer.

-Lo... lo siento no puedo- Balbuceó nerviosa intentando liberar sus manos, mirando hacia los lados, anhelando no ver a Inuyasha cerca, conocía los enormes celos del hombre y lo menos que quería en esos momentos era un enfrentamiento publico.

-Anda preciosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó intentando acorralar el cuerpo de la chica, desde que la divisó le había encantado y al ver sola a una mujer tan hermosa, por ningún motivo dejaría escapar la oportunidad de tener quizás una "aventura".

-Sinceramente no creo que te interese- Ambos escucharon la voz grave y terriblemente profunda muy cerca de ellos, entonces el joven ojiazul observó como este mismo hombre jalaba a la muchacha de la cintura hacia él.

-Oh veo que vienes acompañada- Mencionó con cierta desilusión e infortunio.

-Claro que viene acompañada, y... con su esposo-Le dijo con una amabilidad demasiado sarcástica para ser creíble, mientras que la furia y celos lo invadían¿Qué acaso no podría dejar a Kagome tres minutos sola? Como quería poder tatuarle una marca que dijese "Propiedad Privada".

-Que lastima estar casada con alguien como él- Murmuró dirigiendo la mirada a la muchacha de cabello azabache.

-¿Quieres que te parta la cara imbecil?- Cuestionó elevando el tono de voz, levantando el puño y tensándolo, como si en él, estuviera acumulando toda aquella fuerza y potencia con la que quería golpearlo

-Inuyasha cálmate por favor- Le pidió Kagome estirándolo del brazo, intentando parecer serena y con las mejillas altamente sonrojadas al notar como rápidamente las miradas de los presentes se centraban en ellos.

-Mejor me voy, no pienso hacer el ridículo en este lugar- Mencionó el hombre y se dio la media vuelta para empezar a avanzar, después de todo, la mujer era casada y él tenía que llegar a la empresa Taisho¿Para que pelear una batalla que de antemano estaba perdida?

-¡Cobarde! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo- Le gritó en forma retadora, queriendo lanzársele pero Kagome se abrazaba a él y se lo impedía.

--------------

-¿Qué sucede Kouga¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- Interrogó Sesshomaru al topárselo afuera de su oficina.

-Tuve un tonto enfrentamiento en el parque Yokoshima- Contestó de manera burlesca, como era posible que un accionista como él se hubiera visto envuelto en un fiasco como ese.

-¿Tú que hacías en el parque Yokoshima?- Le consultó algo confuso, él también sabía que ese parque era conocido por la asistencia de las parejas y a decir verdad Kouga no tenía ninguna, o al menos que él supiera no era así.

-Solo iba de paso, nada importante- Respondió simplemente y le entregó en sus manos el paquete de documentos que tenía pendientes.

-¿Recuerdas que me pediste conocer a mi prometida?- Le preguntó indicándole con la mano que pasara junto a él en la oficina.

-Como olvidarlo, me muero de ganas por conocer a la mujer que hizo cambiar a ese hombre tan frío- Le dijo refiriéndose al mismo Sesshomaru, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el pequeño sillón forrado de piel que se encontraba dentro.

-Aún no puedo presentártela en persona, pero para aplacar tus ansias, traigo una fotografía de ella, tómala- Mencionó según sacaba la fotografía de su cartera, dándosela después en la mano.

Kouga observó como en aquella fotografía se encontraba plasmada la misma chica que habia visto en el parque, el mismo cabello azabache, la misma piel, mirada, todo era exactamente igual al de ella, sin lugar a dudas era la misma muchacha.

-¿Sucede algo?- Consultó Sesshomaru al notar como el semblante de Kouga palidecía rápidamente.

-Esta es la chica del parque- Aseguró con lentitud en sus palabras, totalmente desconcertado.

-¿Qué dices?- Cuestionó bastante confundido y es que en realidad no estaba entendiendo nada.  
-Claro, hace unos momentos yo vi a esta misma mujer en el parque acompañada de su esposo- Lo dijo con tal seguridad que podía jurarlo si Sesshomaru se lo pidiera.

-Eso es imposible- Aseguró con cierta burla en sus palabras para después arrebatar de la mano de Kouga la fotografía.

-No, no lo es, no puedo equivocarme es la misma chica, ahora que lo pienso, su esposo se parecía a ti... y si mal no recuerdo ella lo llamó Inuyasha- Insistió en el asunto con tanta veracidad que comenzaba a asustar al mismo Sesshomaru, aunque Kouga por su parte también se encontraba bastante confundido¿Qué había detrás de todo eso? Seguramente nada sincero ni mucho menos bueno y quizás era el momento de aclarar ese misterio que se veía a flote.

-¿Inuyasha, dices?- Interrogó con seriedad enfocando fijamente la mirada celeste del hombre enfrente de él- Jajaja, Inuyasha es mi hermano- Soltó una carcajada sintiéndose después un poco tonto por comenzar a asustarse por algo que aparentemente no tenía importancia.

-¿Tu hermano dices?- Quiso reafirmarlo- Eso es aún peor, tu futura esposa está saliendo con tu hermano- Le dijo incrédulo ante la actitud que tomaba su compañero de trabajo.

-Seguramente a la que viste fue a Kikyo Aikawa, la novia de mi hermano Inuyasha, la cual es demasiado parecida a Kagome, esta mañana me habló y me dijo que le daría la sorpresa- Le comentó intentando deshacer el malentendido para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Te aseguro que es la chica de la fotografía- Insistió con desesperación, definitivamente no había peor ciego que el que no quería ver.

-¿Acaso esa chica se llamaba Kagome?- Consultó embozando una sonrisa, sabiendo de propia cuenta que no era ella, cerrándose las puertas para ver la verdad ante sus dorados ojos.  
-Ahora que lo dices, no supe cual era su nombre...- Mencionó tirándose de nueva cuenta al sofá, recordando como Inuyasha le había impedido a Kagome responder, quizás ahora no podía hacer nada.

----------------

-Kagome, chiquita por favor ya perdóname- Pedía el ojidorado una y otra vez, observando como la azabache permanece sentada y cruzada de brazos en el sillón ignorándolo completamente.

-Basta, no puedo creer que me hayas echo esa escena de celos- Le replicó con molestia en la voz y el ceño fruncido; los celos eran algo grato para ella, pero cuando todo su tiempo se reducía a tan solo celos se convertían en un terrible malestar.

-Eso es porque te amo y quiero que seas mía nada mas- Expresó sujetándola de los hombros, obligándola a que enfoque su mirada en él.

-Inuyasha...- Lo nombró tiernamente y enseguida le regaló una sonrisa leve- ¿Cómo haces para sonar siempre tan convincente?

-No intento persuadirte, solo amarte, solo eso...- Susurró ante sus labios calidamente, entonces notó como ella cerró sus ojos, y un suave suspiro se le escapó de los labios, indicándole con esto la espera de un beso.

-Te amo tanto-Murmuró como si el sentimiento le aflorara del pecho, para luego tomar con lentitud los labios femeninos y descendiendo sus manos por la espalda de la muchacha.

-Aquí no...- Alcanzó a pronunciar al notar el rumbo que llevaba el ojidorado.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación, se moría por hacerle el amor, amarla como nunca nadie jamás lo haría, besarla, acariciarla, saborearla, toda es pasión se agolpaba fuertemente en su pecho al igual que en Kagome.

Entraron en la habitación de Inuyasha, cerrando la puerta y poniendo el seguro en la chapa quizás por inercia; posó ambas manos fuertes y varoniles alrededor de la cintura de Kagome, sintiendo como su propia sangre se engruesa y comienza a calentarse, acumulándose en mayor parte en su parte intima, rozó con su lengua los delicados labios de la azabache, deseando profundizarse; entonces Kagome entreabrió los labios para darle el acceso que él quería, sintiendo de pronto la tibia saliva del ojidorado mezclarse con la suya cada vez que indagaba en su boca, logrando que despierte en ella aquel anhelo por sentirlo más, la ansiedad por sentir las manos del hombre recorrerle cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Te deseo, te deseo, no sabes cuanto te deseo- Enumeró repetidamente, respirando casi de forma incontrolable, avanzando junto a ella hacia la cama.

-Inuyasha...- Susurró como una suplica, las palabras de Inuyasha le habían quemado en la piel y sus besos parecían arderle de una manera satisfactoria.

Continuó besándola de una manera hambrienta conforme notó que ambos caían sobre la cama, queriendo deshacerse de las prendas que parecían sofocarlos; metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Kagome, logrando sentir como su sangre hierve al contacto con el calor corporal de la piel de la azabache, haciendo que la misma se erice por el recorrido ascendente de las manos de Inuyasha por su abdomen.

Siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar al borde de la prenda intima que mantenía presos los senos de la muchacha y dejó escapar un gruñido por la oleada de deseo que se apoderó de él debido al roce, entonces sacó sus manos de ahí para liberarla del sweater ajustado que vestía, haciendo que ella levante sus brazos para completar la acción.

La miró embelezado al tenerla de esa manera entre sus brazos, la prenda íntima que se sostenía de sus hombros, echa por encajes y de un color rojo que pareció aumentarle la pasión.

Se incorporó de la cama, quedando de rodillas encima de esta para después levantar a Kagome, logrando que quede enfrente de él de la misma manera.

-Te ves tan sexy- Musitó apasionadamente y con la voz entrecortada debido a la acelerada respiración.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo de tí- Mencionó Kagome al retirar la camisa del ojidorado y tener ante sus ojos su escultural cuerpo varonil.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente y sujetó las caderas de la azabache hasta pegarlas contra él, para luego ascender por su cintura hasta llegar al broche de la prenda femenina, mientras besa con cierta dulzura su cuello.  
Kagome sintió como el ojidorado desabrochaba su brasier, dejando escapar después un gemido, como si al saber que habia liberado sus senos lo excitara aún más.

-Ohh Kagome- Susurró como si la voz se le fuera al posar sus manos en los senos de la muchacha, notando su textura redonda y suave, y los pezones erectos y endurecidos que parecían suplicarle ser probados como en aquella primera vez, o al menos él así lo interpretaba.

Kagome dirigió sus delgados dedos hasta la parte intima del hombre, sin poder evitar apretar con delicadeza esa área, escuchando después el gemido ronco que salió del ojidorado por el contacto tan grato; empezó a retirar el cinturón de su pantalón para después desabrochar el pantalón y descenderlo, ayudada por el mismo Inuyasha para quitarlo completamente, notando enseguida como a través del bóxer su miembro se encuentra erecto, volviendo a su mente el recuerdo de cuando fue suya, ocasionando que el deseo por serlo nuevamente la invada.

Inuyasha recostó nuevamente a Kagome sobre la cama, quedando el encima de ella, besando y recorriendo con su lengua de manera circular sus senos al completo, mientras que con ahínco lograba deshacerse del pantalón que vestía, dejándola solamente con la prenda que escondía el tesoro mas intimo de toda mujer.

-¿Quieres ser mía una vez más?- Consultó agitado, rozando con su mano la intimidad de la azabache

-Sí...Inu...yasha- Balbuceó y el aire le abandonó los pulmones al sentir el roce proporcionado por el ojidorado.

Inuyasha retiró la última prenda que cubría a Kagome, y de la misma manera lo hizo con su bóxer, dejando en la habitación ambos cuerpos desnudos ansiosos por amarse.  
Se acomodó entre sus piernas para abrirse paso y empujarse con lentitud dentro de ella, dejando escapar un gemido por ambas partes, entonces comenzó a moverse mas dentro de ella, sintiendo como su interior se comprimía de un calor sofocante y placentero, dejando ver a ambos amantes bañados en sudor, jadeando y suspirando de pasión.  
Sujetó con ambas manos la espalda de la muchacha y la levantó un poco, intentando encontrar una sensación aun mas placentera y lo logró, Kagome sentía como el aliento se le iba al sentir como Inuyasha se empujaba con mas fuerza contra ella, los cuerpos ardiendo, regalándole una sensación de placer tan exquisita que la obligaba a gemir desenfrenadamente al igual que él.

Ambos sintieron como de un momento a otro llegaban a un punto increíble y fascinante que los dejaba sin respiración, Kagome notó como la semilla de Inuyasha se esparcía en el interior de ella, dándole una sensación gratificante después de un acto tan intenso e intimo, lleno de amor, locura y pasión.

----------

-Inuyasha ¿Crees que debemos hablar de esto con Sesshomaru?- Consultó con un aire de voz inquieto, abrazada al cuerpo aún desnudo del ojidorado, después del acto de amor compartido.

-Es difícil, pero no podemos ocultarlo para siempre- Respondió dándole un calido beso en su frente.

-Es cierto... ¿Quieres que te de otra camisa?- Preguntó dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, después de todo ahora mismo ella vestía la camisa que traía Inuyasha.

-¿Acaso no piensas devolverme esa?- Le contestó con una nueva interrogativa, aparentando estar demasiado molesto, pero el hermoso dorado lleno de amor en su mirada lo delataba... como ya era común.

-Mmm no- Aseveró de una manera infantil y un tanto tierna, levantándose de la cama, tomando y abriendo la maleta de Inuyasha, aún se preguntaba como era que el hombre no terminaba de desempacar, tenía ya tiempo viviendo ahí.

_-¿Y esto que es?-_ Preguntó en su propia mente al tomar entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una fotografía.

Le dio la vuelta para así verla, observando que era de una chica de la cual a juzgar por sus rasgos claramente se podría decir que era su hermana, sintió un nudo formársele en la garganta, impidiéndole incluso pasar saliva.

-¿Qué significa esto Inuyasha?-...

**  
Continuara...**

**  
Ufff esto se pone difícil, Sesshomaru a punto de descubrir la verdad e Inuyasha pues... pobre hombre ya le enredé otro problema más, haber ahora como sale de esto.  
Disculpen la tardanza, es que batalle un poco en hacer este capítulo espero les haya gustado y dejen por ahí un comentario.  
Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, espero no tardar con la continuación, que de aquí en adelante pues estará medio tensa y difícil la vida de mis pobres protagonistas.**

**Recuerden no se vayan sin dejar su review. **

Con cariño... 

**Erilenne**


	12. ¿Es Ella Mas Que Yo?

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele) ****Inu&Kag Lemon  
****Capitulo: **12  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Como dos gotas de agua, como un reflejo en el espejo, así son ellas, enamoradas del mismo hombre, ocasionando una disputa envuelta en malos entendidos y amenazas.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Disclaimer: La canción utilizada en este capítulo se llama "¿Es ella mas que yo?" y es interpretada por Yuri.**

**Capitulo 12. ¿Es Ella Más Que Yo?**

-¿Qué significa esto Inuyasha?- Cuestionó, intentando una voz firme y deshacer el temblor que le empezaba por las piernas.

-Kagome... puedo explicártelo- Le aseguró, tragando saliva con dificultad ¿En qué maldito momento había olvidado deshacerse de eso?

-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy esperando- Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de regularizar su propia respiración pensando que tal vez no sea para tanto.

-Ella... Es Kikyo Aikawa, estudiaba conmigo en Francia, supongo que ella puso la fotografía en mi maleta, pero no hay nada entre ella y yo- Quiso explicarle con la mayor brevedad y convicción posible, enfocando nervioso los castaños ojos de la muchacha que parecían empañarse con tanta facilidad.

**No pongas condiciones  
****Basta de hipocresía  
****Soy la mujer, tú el hombre  
****Solos frente a la vida  
****Un par de corazones buscando amor  
****No me digas que no**

-Pensé que podría ser una prima, una pariente... ¿Pero eso Inuyasha¿Esperas que yo te crea eso?- Lo cuestionó con la vista nublada, reteniendo en su garganta y ojos un llanto que amenazaba con salir.

-No es lo que tú estas pensando chiquita hermosa- Insistió, poniéndose de pie de la cama, acercándose a la mujer que parecía verlo incrédula, triste y con cierto desprecio.

-¿Chiquita¿Hermosa? Acaso... ¿Es así como la llamas a ella?- Le replicó levantando el tono de voz, aventándole en la cara la fotografía que traía en sus manos.

-Kagome, por favor, déjame explicarte-Le pidió en un tono suplicante, sujetándola por los hombros, queriendo obtener su mirada en la de él.

-¿Explicarme qué Inuyasha?- Le preguntó con burla en la voz-¿Qué la extrañabas tanto que creíste que en mí la tendrías a ella?- Le dijo en una interrogativa que le negaba una posible respuesta y lo empujó por el pecho para alejarlo de ella.

-Entiende no es eso- Mencionó con un aire desesperante y alzando la voz, entrelazando sus manos en las sienes de su cabello.

-Solo mírala Inuyasha, cualquiera diría que esa mujer es mi hermana- Dijo con cierta nostalgia, mirando fijamente la fotografía que ahora yacía en el piso, esa muchacha era indiscutiblemente casi igual a ella y como tal, era obvio que Inuyasha había encontrado refugio en ella misma, se sentía tan miserablemente usada.

-La apariencia física no tiene nada que ver, no estoy enamorado de ti por Kikyo- Le aseveró con un habla potente y al parecer tan convincente como la propia Kagome solía llamarlo, le encantaba esa voz tan seductora que poseía, pero esta vez, era demasiado como para dejarse llevar con aquel detalle.

-No...-Sentenció reteniendo el llanto, como si la respiración se le fuera momentáneamente- ...Intentes engañarte ni engañarme a mí¿Por qué traes una foto de ella en tu maleta¿Por qué si no te importa aún la conservas¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí?- Cuestionó, cubriéndose el rostro con sus delgadas y delicadas manos, pero se sentía tan humillada que jamás lloraría frente a él, entonces levantó la mirada pero sin enfocar el dorado de Inuyasha, tan solo se dedicó a golpearlo en el pecho, repitiéndole una y otra vez las mismas preguntas.

**Quiero entrar en tus ojos  
****Y ver por quien respiras  
****Quiero saberlo todo  
****Verdad o fantasía**

-Kagome por favor escúchame, te lo suplico- Le pidió una vez más, mientras la enrollaba con sus brazos fuertemente a su cuerpo para dejarla inmóvil y detener los débiles golpes que le proporcionaba.

-Preciosa estoy en casa- Lo escucharon Inuyasha y Kagome desde la planta baja, que a juzgar por el sonido de la voz era Sesshomaru.

-Eres un imbecil- Le dijo con una mirada llena de decepción y tristeza, la suficiente como para que se quedara grabada en la mente del ojidorado y se repitiera una y otra vez.

---------

-Eres una estúpida Kagome Higurashi- Se dijo a si misma mientras cerraba la puerta del baño de su habitación y se recargaba en ella, dejando finalmente que las lágrimas le escurran por las mejillas, se sentía tan avergonzada, Sesshomaru acababa de llegar y ella ahora mismo tenía que esconderse en el baño para evitar que el hombre la descubriera con Inuyasha, con quien habia echo el amor hace unos momentos.

-¿En qué clase de mujer te has convertido Kagome?- Se cuestionó con la voz triste y un quejido en la garganta, para después sentarse tras la puerta, abrazándose a sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro en ellas.

-¿Kagome estás ahí?- Consultó Sesshomaru dando un leve golpe en la puerta del baño, desde que llegó no había escuchado respuesta alguna por parte de ella o su hermano, cosa que le había empezado a preocupar.

-Si... estoy bañándome, en un momento mas bajo para cenar- Respondió fingiendo un tono de voz lo mas normal posible.

-Bien, te espero en el comedor- Finalizó ya mas relajado y se dio paso a retirarse del lugar.

-Sesshomaru no debe verme en este estado, y ese idiota, tampoco- Se sentenció a si misma, decidiendo ponerse de pie y retirar las lágrimas de su rostro, acercándose después a las llaves de la regadera y abriéndolas lo suficiente para moderar una temperatura agradable.

-Yo te amaba Inuyasha ¿Cómo has podido pretender encontrar en mí a esa tal Kikyo? Y yo... ¿Cómo he sido capaz de hacerle esto a Sesshomaru por un hombre como tú?- Cuestionó enumeradamente mientras se retiraba la camisa de Inuyasha que la vestía y dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo el agua que le retiraba toda huella de amor que el ojidorado hubiese dejado en ella.

--------------

**Dime quien te acaricia mejor que yo  
****¿Con quién sueñas amor?  
****¿Quién te aparta de mí?  
****¿Quién me roba el calor de tu cuerpo?  
****Por dios aunque sufra contéstame**

-Al fin bajas preciosa, supuse que no habías echo nada de cenar, así que me tomé la libertad de pedir algo- Le informó al verla sentarse junto a él en la mesa

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- Le dijo totalmente ajena a la situación, tan solo quería que viniera un terremoto o una tormenta y acabara con Inuyasha y después con ella.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?- Consultó Inuyasha mientras entraba al comedor con el semblante apagado, no podía borrar de su mente la mirada con que Kagome lo había observado y eso le estaba quemando el alma, todo era un malentendido¿Cómo podía explicarle? Ella no quería escucharlo y la presencia de Sesshomaru no ayudaba en mucho.  
-Claro hermano- Sonrío por el echo que el pidiera permiso para compartir la mesa con ellos, después de todo eran familia ¿No?

-Seguramente llegaron con la cena, voy por ella- Mencionó Sesshomaru al escuchar el sonido que emite el timbre, para después ponerse de pie y avanzar gallardo y firme.

-Eres un descarado, vete ahora mismo de aquí- Susurró Kagome con cierta ira al hombre que se encuentra sentado frente a ella.

-Tenemos que hablar Kagome- Aseveró tomando la delicada mano de la muchacha, haciendo presente la diferencia en los tonos de piel.

-Quizás prefieras hablar con Kikyo- Sugirió retirando su mano rápidamente

-¿Decían?- Consultó Sesshomaru al notar como una extraña situación se gestaba entre su futura esposa y único hermano

-Nada importante- Respondió Kagome con tal frialdad que hasta al mismo Sesshomaru habia logrado estremecer.

------------

Se encontraban "disfrutando" de los alimentos que habia pedido Sesshomaru, en todo ese tiempo los tres habían permanecido en silencio, Inuyasha solo quería aclarar la situación acerca de Kikyo, Kagome se sentía ofendida y dolida, deseando que el ojidorado se fuera de una vez, y Sesshomaru simplemente no entendía nada, el ambiente se sentía tan tenso...

-Bueno hermano ¿Y que tal te fue con Kikyo?- Preguntó el hombre de apariencia algo fría, tratando solamente de deshacerse de ese ya molesto silencio.

-¿Ki... Kikyo dices?- Consultó titubeando queriendo reafirmar si el nombre que habia oído era el de Kikyo y no se estaba de plano quedando sordo.

-Si... Kikyo Aikawa, tu novia- Afirmó Sesshomaru con un tono de lo mas normal posible, sin darse cuenta del asombro que había provocado en Kagome, quien volteo a verlo totalmente desconcertada ¿Acaso el hombre con quien oficialmente se iba a casar sabía de esa mujer?

-Kikyo no es mi novia- Aseguró- Espera¿Cómo es que sabes tú de la existencia de Kikyo?- Cuestionó con una mirada de extrañeza y totalmente confundido ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, se preguntó.

-Bueno me la encontré en el aeropuerto cuando regresé a Japón, y es mas hoy Kouga me dijo que los vio en el parque- Le contestó, volteando enseguida hacia Kagome al escuchar como el vaso que ella mantenía en su mano se estrellaba contra el piso- ¿Sucede algo preciosa?

-Que los vio... ¿A quiénes?- Interrogó queriendo cerciorarse de que tanto sabía Sesshomaru sobre esa ida al parque

-A Inuyasha y Kikyo, Kouga aseguraba que eras tu Kagome, que tontería- Sonrío y respondió a la inquietud de Kagome mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de licor

-Si... ya lo creo- Mencionó Inuyasha fingiendo una leve sonrisa, ese pudo haber sido el fin de él y Kagome

-¿Entonces Kikyo esta aquí?- Consultó el ojidorado, mas que con una pregunta como una afirmación que esperaba ser confirmada.

-Si¿Cómo no me habías dicho que tenías novia?- Le preguntó sonriente Sesshomaru, dándole una leve palmada en la espalda

-Me retiro, se me fue el apetito- Dijo la chica de castaños ojos y se puso de pie, era mas que suficiente lo que había escuchado como para no darse cuenta de que Inuyasha había estado jugando con ella todo el tiempo, de que simplemente había sido " la otra".

**¿Es ella más que yo? Ella...  
****Cuéntame que te da que no te doy, ella...  
****¿Es en ella en quien piensas junto a mí?  
****Necesito saber si la quieres  
****¿Es ella más que yo? Ella...  
****Cuéntame la verdad**

**--------**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, no veía la forma de explicarle a Kagome, no entendía que hacía Kikyo en Japón, maldita la hora en que no habia tirado esa foto, aunque por otra parte tarde o temprano Kagome se hubiera dado cuenta de la existencia de Kikyo, Miroku ya se lo había advertido.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta quedar frente al espejo y se sonrió nostálgico al ver el estado en el que estaba, las ojeras marcadas y el leve rojizo en sus dorados ojos que delataban que no habia dormido.  
Se echó algo de agua solo para acomodar un poco su oscuro y largo cabello y se puso cualquier camisa y pantalón que vio a su alcance.  
Salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta desganadamente y notó como Kagome también salía de la suya.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Consultó con un hilo frágil de voz, tanta indiferencia por parte de ella lo estaba ahogando.

-No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar- Le respondió fríamente sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver a los ojos.

-Kagome yo te amo a ti ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?- Aseguró y preguntó desesperado¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Solo quiero que sepas una cosa Inuyasha, yo, jamás dejaría a Sesshomaru por un hombre como tú- Mencionó y aseguró señalándolo con su dedo índice, aparentando ser una mujer fuerte cuando en ese momento realmente no lo era.

-Por favor créeme, yo solamente te amo a ti- Alzó la voz y la tomó fuertemente por los hombros, al grado de estrujarla levemente pero sin dañarla.

-Guárdate tus explicaciones- Le pidió, con un semblante cansado y arto de esa situación ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz? Ya era suficiente el hecho de ser comparada con otra, o al menos ella así lo pensaba.

**Siempre con tus disculpas  
****Que no disculpan nada  
****Con esa mueca absurda  
****Flotando por tu cara  
****Quítate la jareta, sincérate**

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas- Le exigió sujetándola mas fuerte, pegándola a su cuerpo, como queriendo fundirse en ella

-Suéltame salvaje- Le ordenó a la vez que forcejeaba inútilmente

-Dime que no estas muriendo por besarme como yo me estoy muriendo por besarte a ti- Exigió una vez más, rozando sus labios, dejando que ella sienta su aliento anhelante por el néctar de la muchacha.

-Inuyasha...- Musitó despacio y es que realmente si se estaba muriendo por besarlo, por sentirlo, era un sentimiento y deseo que su corazón le ordenaba, aun más fuerte que su razón.

-Dímelo Kagome, dímelo- Le pedía adentrándose mas en sus labios, notando como ella cierra sus ojos muy en contra de su voluntad pero responde

-Ya déjame, eres un bestia- Sollozó con lágrimas en sus ojos, y con la voz herida, tanto que Inuyasha no pudo retenerla más en sus brazos, dándole la oportunidad a la azabache de retirarse de ahí.

-----------

El atardecer comenzaba a caer, dejando ver a una futura pareja en matrimonio sentada en el enorme jardín de su propia casa, tranquilos y con una serenidad contagiosa, permitiéndole solamente al viento jugar con sus cabellos, ondeándolos de un lado a otro...

-No sabes cuanto anhelo poder decirle al mundo que eres mí esposa- Mencionó rompiendo el silencio ambiental, tomando su mano y enfocando en ella una mirada anhelante

-Sesshomaru yo...- Musitó nostálgica y es que ella no anhelaba lo mismo.

-Kagome quiero casarme, casarme contigo cuanto antes, quiero una familia- Confesó con un semblante soñador, como si en ese mismo instante estuviera imaginando un futuro planeado.

-¿Quieres que vaya a abrir?- Consultó la azabache al escuchar el timbre de la puerta

-Dime que lo consultarás hoy con la almohada y mañana me darás una respuesta- Le pidió apretando su mano al verla levantarse del pasto

-Esta bien- La escuchó decirle y de la misma manera la vio alejarse, hermosa y tranquila, la amaba tanto, pero desde algunos días había comenzado a nacer en él un presentimiento, anudándose en su pecho, mismo que no lograba descifrar, y mucho menos entender...

Se aproximó hasta la entrada principal para así abrir la puerta ¿Visitas a esta hora¿Quién las necesitaba?, se preguntó en su mente.

-Hola buenas tardes, oh supongo que tú eres Kagome- Mencionó sorprendida una chica de piel muy pálida y cabello azabache y profundamente liso.

-Y tú Kikyo ¿Cierto?- Preguntó con malestar en el tono de voz, por un momento habia creído haberle abierto la puerta a un espejo.

-Me habían dicho que nos parecíamos mucho, no imagine que tanto- Expresó la mujer mirando de arriba abajo y viceversa a Kagome, notando la molestia con que ella la miraba ¿Por qué sería?

-Supongo que Inuyasha te lo dijo ¿Verdad?- Interrogó y la propia Kikyo notó la ira en la mirada de la azabache, lo que la hacía sospechar algo.

-Sí, mí Inuyasha- Mintió sonriente, queriendo jugar con las emociones de la muchacha para ver si podía descubrir algo

-¿Tú Inuyasha?- Cuestionó casi histérica pero guardando la compostura.

-Sí, Inuyasha y yo nos íbamos a casar en Francia, solo he vuelto por él- Le dijo burlonamente, sacudiendo un poco su larga cabellera.

_-¿Casarse¿Casarse?-_ Estas palabras retumbaron seguidamente en la mente de Kagome, esa mujer hablaba de matrimonio, ahora estaba mas segura que nunca que ese infeliz había estado jugando con ella.

**¿Con quién sueñas amor?  
****¿Te has cansado de mí?  
****¿Quién me roba el calor de tus labios?  
Amor aunque llore contéstame...**

-¿Kikyo que haces aquí?- Cuestionó Inuyasha confundido mientras bajaba la escalera

-¡Inuyasha¡Cariño!- Exclamó emocionada, dándole la espalda a Kagome y dejándola perpleja, abalanzándose fuertemente al cuerpo del ojidorado.

-Con su permiso- Les dijo con la voz entrecortada y con el flequillo cubriéndole sus castaños ojos, para después correr hacia el despacho de Sesshomaru

-Kagome espera- Le pidió Inuyasha, empujando a Kikyo haciendo que esta se estampe levemente contra el barandal de la escalera

-Aquí sucede algo- Susurró la mujer de apariencia calculadora, sobándose un poco su hombro derecho.

-----------

**¿Es ella más que yo? Ella...  
Cuéntame la verdad...**

-¿Por qué Inuyasha¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- Lo interrogó con frías lágrimas en sus ojos, tratando de liberarse de él quien la tenía sujeta por la cintura, pero simplemente no podía

-Te amo Kagome yo nunca jugué contigo, te amo entiéndelo- Suplicaba, aferrando a la muchacha mas a su cuerpo, solo quería estar con ella, solamente podía amarla a ella

-Vete de mí casa con esa mujer, no quiero volver a verte- Ordenó lastimada, sin poder ahora contener el llanto.

-Jamás me iré- Sentenció con la voz profunda, tomando sus labios con fuerza y contra la voluntad de la muchacha, un beso anhelante y furtivo, profundo, sincero y desesperado por que eso terminara.

-Que hermosa escena- Intervino Kikyo sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía

-Kikyo...- Susurraron al unísono Inuyasha Y Kagome al verla

-Me pregunto... ¿Qué pensaría Sesshomaru de esto?- Dijo, poniendo un semblante pensativo sin perder aquel toque de burla que la caracterizaba.

-Kikyo tu no harías eso- Mencionó Inuyasha sin lograr ocultar su temor

-Oh si cariño, claro que lo haría y en este preciso instante- Aseguró dándose la vuelta como indicando su próxima salida del despacho

-No... Espera no lo hagas por favor- Pidió Kagome, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y de la misma manera se quedaba sin fuerzas

-Entonces cásate conmigo Inuyasha, consúltalo hoy con tu almohada y mañana espero la respuesta- Advirtió para después lanzarle un beso como muestra de que lo tenía atrapado

-Estas loca- Expresó el ojidorado con comprensible desprecio

-Mmm creo que Sesshomaru se enterara de lo que hay entre tu y ella- Dijo, dándole un énfasis al pronunciar sus ultimas palabras, para después sonreír fría y triunfadoramente.

-¿De qué hablas Kikyo¿Por qué lloras Kagome¿Qué hacia una camisa tuya en mi baño Inuyasha?- Cuestionó el mismo Sesshomaru en un tono altamente potente de voz al entrar en el despacho, visiblemente desconcertado y con el semblante adquisitivo por respuestas a sus interrogativas¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en su propia casa?

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicas!!!!  
Bueno, ya se que tal vez quieran asesinarme o algo así por tardarme tanto en poner la continuación, lo que paso fue que pues estamos a un paso de la navidad y pues he andado comprando regalos, trabajando y otras ocupaciones por ahí.**

**Una aclaración por si alguien no entendió: Sesshomaru le pregunta a Inuyasha que por qué está su camisa en su baño, fue porque si checan el capítulo, Kagome traía esta camisa y cuando se metió a bañar ahí la dejo y pues Sesshomaru la encontró.**

**Y pues a partir de ahora entramos en el nudo de la historia, así que váyanse preparando.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado y decirles FELIZ NAVIDAD, les deseo lo mejor, que la pasen muy bonito con sus familiares, sean felices y pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**No olviden dejarme un comentario por ahí por fis es importante.**

**Con cariño **

**Erilenne**


	13. Tomando Desiciones

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele) ****[Inu&Kag [Lemon  
****Capitulo:**13  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Una oscura sombra se posa sobre ellos, sin importar quien sea pisoteado definitivamente el destino se ha fijado y no habrá marcha atrás.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Capítulo 13. Tomando Decisiones **

-¿De qué hablas Kikyo¿Por qué lloras Kagome¿Qué hacía una camisa tuya en mi baño Inuyasha?- Cuestionó el mismo Sesshomaru en un tono altamente potente de voz al entrar en el despacho, visiblemente desconcertado y con el semblante adquisitivo por respuestas a sus interrogativas¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo en su propia casa?

-Hice una pregunta ¿Kikyo¿Kagome¿Inuyasha?- Los nombró a cada uno al notar como el rostro de los tres palidecía y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a contestar.

-Yo e estaba llora llorando por porque- Balbuceó la azabache con la voz temblorosa mirando con espanto al hombre delante de ella

-No te estoy entendiendo nada Kagome- Aseveró Sesshomaru elevando el tono de voz, estremeciendo a sus acompañantes

-Estaba platicando con Inuyasha sobre mi vida antes de estar contigo Sesshomaru, tu la conoces mejor que nadie y me ganó el sentimiento- Aclaró fingiendo la actitud mas convincente que pudo pero por dentro su ser se encontraba temblando de un sentimiento que jamás habia experimentado.

-¿Y tu que puedes decirme Inuyasha?- Consultó dirigiendo la mirada a su hermano menor, sin decir nada mas a Kagome, la amaba tanto que le era simplemente imposible no creer en sus palabras, después de todo, a parte de su amor, Kagome poseía la entera confianza de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha miró fijamente la mirada rasgada y dorada de su hermano, buscando una excusa, un pretexto en su interior, él no tenía idea de por qué su camisa estaba en el baño de Sesshomaru, pero algo le hacía suponer que Kagome la había olvidado ahí¿Qué le decía¿Qué?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Estoy esperándote hermano- Insistió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía la punta del pie.

-Ayer- Suspiró profundamente pretendiendo tomar valor- Intenté bañarme pero el agua del baño de la planta baja salía muy fría, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo mejor en tu baño puesto que Kagome había salido a desayunar con Sango y tú no estabas, no pensé que te molestara, disculpa- Agachó la mirada dejando que el flequillo cubra parte del rostro y su voz sonó algo débil

-¿Es eso cierto Kagome?- Preguntó a la muchacha, no es que desconfiara precisamente de su hermano pero todo ese asunto le parecía tan extraño

-Si, yo salí con Sango ayer- Confirmó sin mirar al hombre, colocando su mano en el pecho, creyendo que el corazón se le saldría al latir tan fuerte

-¿Y tú, Kikyo¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- La cuestionó mirándola atentamente, los brazos cruzados, gallardo y con el cabello hacía atrás.

-Pues yo...- Volteó a mirar a Inuyasha, quien la veía a ella inquieto¿Sería capaz de decirle todo a Sesshomaru?

-Te diré lo que pasa Sesshomaru, es lo justo- Aseguró, aún sin retirar la mirada puesta sobre el ojidorado, y él notó como Kagome solo ladeaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos apretándolos, Kikyo lo diría no había duda y la tormenta se desataría ¿Era mejor así?  
-Sesshomaru te esta esperando mi amor- Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha decirle y sintió su mano entrelazar la pálida de ella¿Acaso le estaba dando entender que se casaría con ella a cambio de su silencio?

Todo se tornó en un silencio asfixiante, sofocante, el rostro pálido de Kagome, la insistencia de Sesshomaru y la indiscreción de Kikyo, habían echo tomar una decisión a Inuyasha.

-Me confundí, no se ni lo que estoy diciendo, me retiro- Lo dijo, dudosa y en parte temerosa.

Soltó de la mano a Inuyasha y avanzó hasta la salida del despacho, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al ojidorado, dándole a entender quizás que su parte del trato estaba concluida.

El timbre del teléfono celular de Sesshomaru se hizo presente en el lugar, y metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón café que vestía, observó la pantalla para darse cuenta de que era Jaken quien llamaba; hizo su cabello a un lado y con el dedo pulgar presiono el botón "contestar", llevando después el móvil a su oreja.

-¿Qué pasa Jaken?- Consultó con la voz serena a su único y viejo amigo.

-Señor Sesshomaru, lo necesitamos urgente en la empresa Taisho, los accionistas están aquí para cerrar el trato- Mencionó, observando como Kouga intenta calmar al grupo de hombres.

-Demonios, lo olvide- Maldijo, dando un punta pie en la silla de madera que se encontraba frente a él- Voy enseguida para allá.

Colgó el celular y lo devolvió rápidamente a su bolsillo, abrió el cajón de centro del escritorio y sacó un par de fólderes para después cerrarlo con cierta brusquedad, se encamino velozmente hacia la salida y con la misma fuerza cerró la puerta, dejando solamente una corriente fría de aire.

-Kagome- La nombró al percibir el silencio y soledad en la que finalmente se encontraban

-No hay nada más que decir- Le dio la espalda, quedando frente al pequeño librero

-Yo jamás me casaría con Kikyo, es ridículo- Lo aseguró al notar el gesto realizado por la muchacha

-Entonces ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Por que yo vi claramente como le diste a entender eso a Kikyo- Subió el tono de voz y se lo dijo con un pesar de molestia en la voz.

-¡Eres una necia Kagome Higurashi!- Exclamó y avanzó hasta ella para tomarla del brazo derecho y girarla hacía él - Obviamente prefiero decírselo yo a mi hermano antes de que se entere por alguien más- Posó firmemente los ojos dorados en los furiosos y castaños de ella

-De igual manera me da lo mismo- Afirmó pretendiendo parecer ajena a esa situación pero la verdad es que se estaba muriendo de celos con la sola idea de imaginarse a Inuyasha casado con esa detestable mujer.

-¿Sigues pensando que jugué contigo?- Le preguntó al notar la actitud de la muchacha, tan indiferente y desinteresada

-Lo que sigo pensando es que tú creíste que en mí tendrías a esa mujer- Insistió tercamente, sin poder quitarse ese nudo formado por celos que tenía en el estomago.

La miró darse la vuelta con los brazos cruzados y dirigirse a la salida del despacho, caminando despacio, que no pudo evitar contemplar el movimiento de sus caderas, su cabello azabache moviéndose al compás de sus pasos, sintiendo una profunda corriente erizarle la piel y el deseo intenso por tomarla entre sus brazos; negó rápidamente con la cabeza, quizás no era momento de pensar en ello, ahora lo importante era contentar a esa mujer testaruda, terca y necia, misma que amaba con toda el alma.

-Kagome, por favor ya perdóname- Suplicaba, con la voz cansada¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que rogarle?

-No lo haré, ya deja de molestarme- Volteó a verlo al pararse en seco frente a la sala

-Yo no me enamore de ti por el parecido con Kikyo, si lo piensas tu te enamoraste de mí y no fue precisamente por el parecido con Sesshomaru ¿Verdad?- Hizo un intento más por lograr convencerla, poniéndole unos ojos intensos y anhelantes por su perdón, detalle que logró hacer sonreír a la azabache ¿Cómo es qué nadie tenía esos ojos tan hermosos?

Pensándolo un poco mas a fondo, el ojidorado tenía razón, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran muy parecidos físicamente, mas ella nunca había logrado sentir el amor que su futuro esposo le profesaba, en cambio Inuyasha... Ese hombre despertaba en ella sus instintos femeninos, la pasión, el deseo y un amor inmenso, el tono de su voz siempre lograba erizar su piel y el dorado de su mirada la hacían perderse en un juego en el que se sentía presa y a merced de lo que él quisiera hacer.

-¿Verdad que tengo razón?- Preguntó acorralando lenta y suavemente la cintura de la muchacha, sin peder detalle de cada roce de su piel por la que sus manos se deslizaban

-Aja- Le contestó, dejando que el brillo único y esencial en sus ojos vuelva

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Sonrío y preguntó al sentir como el ojidorado muerde exquisitamente su labio inferior

-Por que me gusta- Susurró apasionadamente con aquella profundidad en la voz que a Kagome la hechizaba

Cerró sus ojos despacio y después el hizo lo mismo, concentrándose solamente en ese acto, que nombramos beso, sintió la textura de sus labios rozar con los suyos, suaves y tersos, y los de él, hambrientos por el néctar naciente de la boca de la muchacha.

Ambos sienten como la humedad de sus bocas comienza a mezclarse para crear solamente una esencia, un sabor, delicioso y que les recorre el cuerpo, despertando sus instintos y el libido de cada uno.

Sintió el deseo por profundizar aún más ese beso, buscando enseguida un lugar para recargarse, hasta que llegó en el sillón, dejándose caer sin demasiada fuerza para evitar lastimar a la azabache, la sensación por el roce de sus cuerpos le llegó a los canales nerviosos, emitiendo una ágil y rápida corriente que le despertó la pasión.

-Inuyasha tenemos que hablar- Murmuró en la oportunidad que tuvo al tomar oxigeno debido al prolongado beso

-Te encanta interrumpir ¿Verdad?- Le replicó fingiendo una molestia inexistente

-Es importante, es sobre mi relación con Sesshomaru- Insistió empujando el pecho del chico

-¿Qué sucede?- Se levantó para permitirle que ella hiciera lo mismo, riendo enseguida al ver su alborotado cabello debido a la posición en que se encontraban.

-Sesshomaru me pidió darle una respuesta cuanto antes, me dio solo hoy para pensarlo, tengo que responderle el día de mañana- Le comentó mientras con su mano intentaba darle cierto arreglo a su oscuro cabello, sonrojada por la risa de Inuyasha

-Tenemos que decirle la verdad Kagome- Suspiró prolongadamente, fijando la mirada en la mujer, la idea en sí lo estaba acuchillando por dentro, mas sin embargo, la mentira no podía mantenerse para siempre, eso lo sabían bien.

-Si... tengo planeado hacer una cena mañana por la noche, ahí le diremos la verdad, también iré a hablar con mis papas- Avisó, era la decisión mas importante que estaba tomando en su vida y temía por las consecuencias que esta tuviera, pero la carne estaba en el asador, ahora solo podía esperar.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien...- La abrazó fuerte y protectoramente, envuelto por un miedo infinito y una especie de sombra negra, que desde ese momento comenzaría a acompañarlos... hasta el final.

---------

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo amiga- Le dijo incrédula, casi saltando de la silla, con los ojos iluminados sorpresivamente

-Tengo miedo Sango, no se que sucederá- Admitió con el rostro palidecido y la voz temblorosa

-Tu y el se aman, verás que todo sale bien, Sesshomaru tendrá que comprender- La animó mostrándole a su amiga un semblante valiente y decidido, una sonrisa en los labios que siempre le devolvían las fuerzas a Kagome, era por eso que la quería tanto.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a casa de mis padres? Quisiera hablar con ellos de una vez- Le pidió juntando sus manos y agachando el rostro, un símbolo de petición desesperada.

-Claro Kagome, o no seríamos las mejores amigas- Sonrió e inmediatamente levantó la mano para pedirle la cuenta a alguno de los meseros, quienes no dudaron en atender rápidamente a la hermosa mujer.

---------

Bajaron del taxi, justamente frente al templo Higurashi, enorme y de escaleras aparentemente interminables, construido por muros de piedra, se sentía un aire fresco y a la vez relajante, su abuelo siempre se había encargado del lugar, vendiendo amuletos y oraciones que normalmente la gente ya no creía, su madre trabajaba en una escuela pero le pagaban muy poco, es por eso que la familia Higurashi, era tan humilde.

Sintió una gran nostalgia al subir las escaleras, le traía tantos recuerdos imposibles de borrar, y aún mas cuando llegó a la cima y vio el árbol sagrado, tal y como lo llamara su abuelo, aquel árbol viejo y grande, donde desahogaba sus penas, que recuerdos le traía todo, cada parte de ese lugar le traía uno a la mente, todo lleno de ellos.

-¡Hija eres tú!- Mencionó una señora que vestía un delantal, emocionada, después de todo hacía meses que no la veía

-Mamá- La nombró y un nudo se adueño de su garganta

-¿Cómo has estado hija mía?- Le preguntó y no se resistió las ganas de abrazarla

-Bien... solo vine a hablar contigo y el abuelo- Respondió a su abrazo y le dijo.

-Pasa a la casa, nosotros también queremos hablar contigo- Le dijo y se encaminó con ella dentro de la pequeña casa, Sango por su parte, había decidido esperar a Kagome a los pies del templo.

Los abrazos y exclamaciones de alegría no se hicieron esperar por parte de su abuelo y su madre, veían a una Kagome cambiada, con el rostro iluminado ¿A qué se debería?

-¿Dónde está Souta, mamá?- Preguntó la azabache al no notar la presencia de su hermano menor.

-Hija... está en el hospital, el tratamiento no funcionó, tu hermano está a punto de morir, solo el nuevo tratamiento puede ser su salvación, la leucemia avanza, él vive gracias al pago del joven Sesshomaru- Le contó angustiada, pero al mismo tiempo daba gracias por la existencia de ese hombre.

-Mamá yo...- Musitó y sus ojos se albergaron de lágrimas- No me casaré con él, amo a otro hombre, no puedo estar con Sesshomaru- Reveló rompiendo en llanto y cubrió su rostro con las delgadas manos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Kagome?...-

-------------

Se encontraba acostada en su cama y con las sabanas cubriéndole el cuerpo, el cabello sujetado en una coleta y la cabeza acomodada en la almohada, recordaba un ay otra vez la conversación con su madre y abuelo, pero ella había tomado una decisión y no se desistiría, tenía miedo y aunque quería que Inuyasha estuviera junto a ella abrazándola, quien estaba a su lado en la cama era Sesshomaru, suspiró con tristeza...

-Recuerda que mañana me dirás tu respuesta Kagome, aunque yo se bien cual será- La sacó de sus pensamientos y la miró con ternura, en menos de lo que se imaginara, ella, sería su mujer.

-Mañana haré una cena, ahí te daré una respuesta y hablaré contigo de algo importante Sesshomaru- Le dijo y lo observó con la misma ternura, era tan bueno.

-Estaré impaciente- Sonrío y entrelazó su manó por debajo de las sabanas

-Nunca olvides que te quiero mucho y que estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí- Apretó fuertemente su mano, solo por esa ultima noche quería que él se sintiera bien, no se retiraría de su lado en toda la noche, sujetaría su mano con fuerza.

-Kagome...- Besó su frente y apagó la luz, ignorando completamente el camino que llevarían esas palabras.

------------

Al fin era ese día, el día en que se haría publica la decisión tomada por Kagome, la luna llena engalanaba la noche, el viento soplaba frío y espeso, por fin entraban en invierno, el invierno más frío de su vida.

Luego de una deliciosa cena, los tres se encontraban de pie en la sala con una copa de licor en la mano, un elegante traje vestía a Sesshomaru y otro a Inuyasha, el vestido color azulado, era el que portaba Kagome.

Inuyasha sentía como sus piernas y manos temblaban, la aceleración de su corazón lo estaba sofocando, sintió por un momento que la visión se le nublaba al ver a su hermano parado frente a él, intentaba imaginar una posible situación después de revelarle el secreto pero simplemente no lo lograba y la sombra se acrecentaba sobre él.

-¿Kagome, quieres casarte conmigo lo más rápido posible?- Esa pregunta se hizo presente en toda la sala y Sesshomaru sonrío.

Ella sintió como el oxigeno parecía acabarse, inevitablemente ese elemento vital le estaba abandonando los pulmones y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar intensamente, una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por el costado de su frente, el momento había llegado, el rumbo de su vida estaba decidido, respiró profundamente y tragó saliva con bastante dificultad.

- Sí Sesshomaru, acepto casarme contigo...-

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicas!!!!!  
Hay casi me dio un infarto escribiendo este capítulo, apuesto a que todas pensaron que Sesshomaru se enteraría y pues no... No fue así****Esto se complicara aún mas, créanme no quiero ser mala pero así tiene que ser.  
****Ahora tuve una semana más tranquila, por eso les traigo la continuación más pronto que otras veces  
****Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado y me dejan sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho.  
****Les deseo que pasen un bonito fin de año y reciban el que viene con mucha alegría y les vaya excelente siempre.  
No olviden dejarme por ahí un comentario, es muy importante para mí y como decía una escritora, su review es mi salario! XD  
**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Erilenne**


	14. Intentos

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele) ****Inu&Kag Lemon  
****Capitulo:**14  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** La sombra está sobre ellos, él ansía tenerla ya entre sus brazos, su hermano la ama tanto y no puede dejarla ir y ahora ella se ve envuelta en un problema mayor.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Capitulo 14. Intentos**

**Disclaimer: La canción utilizada en éste capítulo se llama "Yo quería" y es interpretada por "Cristian Castro", la coloqué por que me pareció que describe perfectamente como se siente Inuyasha en éste capítulo.**

- Sí Sesshomaru... acepto casarme contigo -

- Preciosa - Expresó con cierta alegría al nombrarla, los ojos iluminados de un sentimiento de emoción que se anidaba en su corazón, indescriptible e intenso, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente, había esperado tanto tiempo por esa respuesta, que incluso le parecía tan difícil de creer.

Inuyasha observó incrédulo la situación que se gestaba ante él, y un fuerte dolor se le agolpó en el pecho, mismo que le ocasionó soltar la copa, y que a su vez le salpicara el líquido en el pantalón al caer ésta en el piso ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Sucede algo hermano? - Preguntó confundido con la vista fija en él

- Es que yo... - Intentó responder con la voz temblorosa, sin saber realmente que respuesta dar, todo se tornaba de pronto tan confuso.

- ¿Es qué tú?... - Lo incitó a continuar con seriedad sin retirar la mirada fija sobre el hombre.

- Nada no sé que decir - Murmuró con la garganta contraída, dificultándole tanto el paso al habla.

- Felicítanos hermano - Le pidió amenamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dirigiendo su mano hacia la cintura de la silenciosa azabache.

- Claro... felicidades - Lo dijo, intentando dentro de sí, no caer en el abismo que comenzaba a abrirse literalmente delante sus pies.

_**Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy  
**__**Y no sabemos ni el porque  
**__**¿Que el amor se está muriendo? No...  
**__**Tras el portón de aquel café**_

--

- ¿Te pasa algo Kagome? - Preguntó inquieto al entrar en la habitación y observarla sentada en el borde de la cama, encorvada y con el cabello cayendo por los lados, el semblante serio y triste, pensativa y como ida de ese mundo.

- No...- Negó y levantó la mirada a la altura de los ojos dorados del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella- Dime, ¿Ya tienes pensada la fecha para la boda? - Consultó con un tono desganado de voz, la respiración tranquila ¿Realmente había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Qué es lo que estaría pensando Inuyasha en esos momentos?

- Sí, me encantaría que fuera dentro de un mes - Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama de marrones sabanas.

- ¿Un mes? Es tan pronto... - Musitó y suspiró profundamente al enfocar los ojos color ámbar de Sesshomaru y el cabello tan oscuro y largo que rozaba en la cama aun pesé a estar sentados; como deseaba que quien se presentara en ese instante frente a ella fuera la imagen de Inuyasha.

- Quiero que seas mi mujer lo más pronto posible - Colocó su gruesa mano varonil sobre el hombro de la muchacha y recostó su rostro sobre su hombro.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - Preguntó mientras un profundo nudo se iba formando de manera lenta en su garganta, el estomago se le tensaba, tanto que raras nauseas comenzaban a manifestarse.

- Lo que tú quieras preciosa - Se lo dijo en un tono dulce y realmente sincero, siempre podría ser lo que su Kagome quisiera, casados o no era dueña y ama de su enamorado corazón.

Sesshomaru sintió el pequeño temblorio del frágil cuerpo de Kagome, ¿Acaso ella sentía el mismo estremecimiento al estar junto a el?, pero que lejos estaba de la realidad, ella temblaba del miedo que comenzaba ya a producirle el tono dulce con que se dirigía a ella.

- ¿Podemos casarnos por la iglesia hasta dentro de tres meses? - Se atrevió a preguntarle, cohibida y con tal temor que no se atrevió a enfocar esa fría y dorada mirada, no quería, no deseaba a casarse con ese hombre.

- ¿Eso por qué? - Consultó, extrañado, poniéndose de pie para mirarla fijamente, con un semblante adquisitivo por conocer una explicación, hubiera querido hacerse a la idea de que no pasaba nada, pero es que realmente habia algo raro en Kagome y lo peor del caso es que no conocía el motivo y él que hubiera podido jurar que para Kagome un mes seria demasiado...

- Es demasiado pronto en un mes, por favor - De pronto se sintió tan pequeña y frágil delante de él, tan intimidada y con unas ganas de vomitar terribles que por un momento se le nublaba la vista, necesitaba a Inuyasha, lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

- Si así lo quieres, no tengo inconveniente - Accedió el hombre con voz profunda y no del todo conforme, quería averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediéndole a su hermosa prometida, pero al mismo tiempo muy en su interior un horror amenazante le impedía ir más allá de su especulación.

- Gracias - Suspiró aliviada mientras que el alma le volvía al cuerpo o ¿Quizás se habia quedado con Inuyasha?, sonrió levemente con angustia. -Sí, seguramente se quedó con él- Después de todo, su alma siempre se había encontrado apagada y sola, tan solo él, solamente ese hombre de porte varonil e intensa y dorada mirada, solamente él, aquel hombre de voz profunda y seductora, aquel que la llevaba al borde, al limite, solo él pudo lograr salvarla, pero al mismo tiempo se había adueñado de su alma, para seguramente no devolvérsela jamás.

_**Tantas parejas que se aman hoy  
**__**A oscuras y en su fantasía  
**__**Tantos amores se reencuentran hoy  
**__**En todas las canciones y en las poesías**_

--

Abrió lentamente los ojos, apenas había dormido un poco, y en ese pequeño lapso con quien habia soñado era con Inuyasha, a quien amaba y con quien no podía estar, sentía tanta tristeza en el corazón, que no estaba segura de poderla contener por mucho tiempo.

Volteó hacia su derecha y encontró el lugar vacío, el hecho de que Sesshomaru no asistiera tanto a la casa por su trabajo era quizás su único consuelo pero entonces imaginaba su vida de casada con él y un nudo en el estomago se le formaba.

- Perdóname Inuyasha - Susurró despacio y la visión se le empañó, apretó fuertemente la sabana e intentó por todos los medios no dejar libre las lágrimas que últimamente amenazaban con salir.

- ¿Qué habrás sentido Inuyasha?, ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? - Se formuló aquellas preguntas con tanto dolor y con tantos deseos de verlo, después de todo no había sabido de él desde que hizo pública su decisión y de igual manera sentía un fuerte temor de topárselo y poder arrepentirse, haciéndola pensar que seguramente lo mejor hubiera sido casarse lo mas pronto posible.

- Como quisiera que todo esto fuera solamente una horrible pesadilla - Lo dijo con desespero agitando la cabeza y una punzada en el estomago se apoderó de ella, sintiendo unas nauseas terribles, desde el día anterior se sentía así, seguramente por lo ajetreado de la situación.

Se apresuró al baño y pequeños quejidos se escucharon dentro de éste, realmente se estaba sintiendo muy mal, era la tercera vez que devolvía, estar enferma era lo único que le faltaba...

Tomó cierta cantidad de agua y enjuagó su boca, enseguida tomó el cepillo y la pasta dental, se estaba nefasteando tanto de esa situación.

- Kagome - Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz bastante familiar que ocasionó estremecerla

- Inuyasha ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación- Ordenó firmemente mientras ponía el seguro a la chapa del baño, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no ahora.

- Abre ahora mismo la puerta, tú y yo necesitamos hablar- Aseveró como todo un energúmeno y el ceño fruncido, jalando continuamente dicha chapa.

- Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar, creo que fui demasiado clara, no hagas las cosas mas difíciles de lo que ya son- Le pidió en un tono suplicante, no podía asegurar si al momento de abrir la puerta no se abalanzaría a los brazos de Inuyasha para después perderse en su mirada.

- Si no abres la puerta te juro que la destruiré y no me importaran las consecuencias- Sentenció privándole rotundamente la posibilidad a Kagome de negarse una vez más.

- Eres un testarudo y necio - Aseguró Kagome mientras temerosamente abría de manera la puerta, dejando ver la figura varonil del hombre.

- Pero así me quieres ¿Cierto? - Sonrío orgulloso y con un aire suave y tierno en el habla, con aquella voz, con aquel porte...

- Inuyasha - Lo nombró y sus ojos se abundaron de lágrimas, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y el alma parecía regresarle al cuerpo, lo amaba tanto.

_**Yo quería parar el tiempo  
**__**Con tus ojos viéndome  
**__**Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote  
**__**Y parar aquel momento  
**__**Cada vez que tú te ibas  
**__**Yo quería, si quería**_

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, su respiración poco a poco se agitaba, obligándola a tomar cada vez mas aire y tal como lo había pensado hace solamente unos instantes se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente como si se le fuera a escapar y ella no quisiera dejarlo ir y lo mismo hizo él, apretó su esbelta cintura, aferrándola a su cuerpo de modo que si lo intentara no pudiera irse.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kagome? - Cuestionó sintiendo como su propio hombro se humedecía con las lágrimas de la muchacha

- No tenía otra opción, no tengo otra opción - Expresó desesperada, aferrándose al pecho del ojidorado, pidiendo en su mente a algún ser superior que la ayudara a evitar el destino que le esperaba.

- ¿Por qué? Ya lo habíamos hablado...- Mencionó extrañado y visiblemente confundido

- Ayer por la tarde hable con mi mama y el abuelo... Inuyasha, Souta está grave, necesita el tratamiento urgentemente para que no muera, nosotros no podemos pagar esa cantidad...- Suspiró con tristeza y con cierta resignación, todo era por ese pequeño, su hermano enfermo y débil, ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Con él y Sesshomaru, después de todo prácticamente lo estaba usando; sonrío con ironía.

- Entonces yo lo haré - Afirmó de tal manera que a Kagome le pareció que el problema estaba solucionado, sus ojos se iluminaron y el corazón le latió esta vez con más fuerza pero entonces...

- Tu no puedes Inuyasha, incluso si yo trabajara también, no podemos, es tan fuerte la cantidad, los viajes a Houston... es imposible -Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, ella simplemente no podía hacerlo de otra manera y aunque su ser se derrumbara cada día, jamás daría marcha atrás, finalmente había comprendido que ese camino era lo mejor, por su hermano, por Sesshomaru y hasta por el mismo Inuyasha, un enfrentamiento así con su hermano no traería nada bueno.

- No te cases Kagome, no podré soportarlo - Le pidió casi como una propia exigencia, enfocando la castaña mirada de ella, nunca podría hacerse a la idea de verla con otro, sin importar que éste otro fuese su hermano.

- Lo he decidido así, y de esa forma será- Lo confirmó, esta vez decidida, ansiaba estar con Inuyasha, no podía y tenía que resignarse, dejarlo ser feliz y tratar de serlo ella, después de todo, siempre su relación había sido algo prohibido, un secreto y nada más, una hermosa experiencia que tal vez jamás olvidaría.

- Tú no te casarás Kagome, no lo harás- Le advirtió con bastante fulgor en sus dorados ojos

- Tu no tienes derecho de imponerme lo que tu deseas - Alegó furiosa, sintiendo como la sangre se le encendía.

- Ni tú a sacrificar nuestro amor - Aseveró con el tono de voz muy profundo y ronco, el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

Kagome sonrió nostálgica levemente y un suspiro se le escapó por los labios - No quisiera Inuyasha - Tomó aire y tragó con demasiada dificultad - Perdóname, por favor...

_**Yo quería cambiar el mundo  
**__**Pero el mundo es como es  
**__**Cuantas ganas de escarbar dentro de tu alma  
**__**Yo quería tenerte sola  
**__**Y que fueras para siempre mía  
**__**Yo quería, si quería**_

--

- Joven Sesshomaru, lo busca una señorita de nombre Kikyo Aikawa, dice que necesita hablar con usted - Mencionó aquel hombre de edad avanzada al entrar al despacho de su jefe.

- Dile que pase, Jaken - Lo pidió amablemente con el semblante tranquilo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia su viejo y fiel amigo.

- Sesshomaru, que gusto verte - Saludó una chica de cabello largo y profundamente liso

- Lo mismo digo Kikyo, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - Consultó y le dirigió la mirada mientras ponía algunos documentos sobre su escritorio.

- Nada importante, ¿Que tal vas con Kagome?- Preguntó de manera normal pero con una doble intención, tenía que estar enterada de lo que acontecía en esa casa.

- Nos casamos en tres meses - Le respondió sin notar lo que Kikyo en realidad quería saber.

- ¿Tres meses? Es demasiado tiempo, pienso que si ya viven juntos, podrían casarse dentro de una o dos semanas, además tu tienes bastante dinero, no repararías en gastos - Quiso ofrecerle una opción al imponente hombre mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el asiento frente al escritorio.

- Nada me encantaría más, pero tendría que consultarlo con Kagome - Lo dijo y en realidad esa idea le encantaba, prácticamente ya moría por hacerla su mujer de una vez por todas, pero había algo en ella, algo extraño que siempre había notado desde el inicio de su relación, desinterés, falta de importancia, ¿qué sabia él?

- ¿Y por qué no preparas todo tú solo y le das la sorpresa? Yo podría ayudarte... - Pretendió ser amable y atenta, mientras que enrollaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

- Creo que eso le molestaría a Kagome - Se sinceró, últimamente no sabia si realmente conocía todo de ella, lo que quería, lo que no, que le gustaba y que no, normalmente ella accedía a cualquier cosa que él le pidiese sin ponerle alguna condición, era por eso que le parecía tan raro que ella se negara a casarse en un mes.

- ¿Acaso no temes que pueda aparecer otro y te robe su cariño?, ¿Alguien cercano a ti? Después de todo tu no asistes mucho que digamos a tu casa, ella podría sentirse sola... En cambio si se casan podrían tener un hijo y todo seria diferente... - Intentó remover sus emociones, indagar en su alma y crear ilusiones, sospechas, angustia y dudas, de alguna manera el hombre tendría que ceder a su plan ¿ o no? Y que mejor manera que poner en juego los sentimientos de Kagome hacia él; se sonrió triunfante.

_**Tantos momentos que se extrañan hoy  
**__**Tu olor tu risa tu alegría  
**__**Las cosas pasan y así es el amor  
**__**Mas no lo entiendo no lo acepto no**_

--

Había pasado ya una semana después de la toma de aquella difícil decisión, Kagome se había reservado los encuentros con Inuyasha dentro de la casa, él por su parte la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba fuera de casa, le parecía imposible permanecer dentro de ella y no besar, no acariciar, no abrazar a Kagome...

- Entonces mañana lo veo doctor - Confirmó la azabache y enseguida colgó el teléfono, seguía sintiéndose mal y eso ya comenzaba a ser demasiado molesto, así que había decidido ir con el doctor de una buena vez.

- ¿Estas enferma?, ¿Te pasa algo? - Interrogó y se acercó hasta ella con un semblante de preocupación, la tomó de los hombros con sus fuertes manos y buscó posarse en su mirada castaña.

- No Inuyasha, estoy bien...- Intentó evadirlo, y el mismo ojidorado sintió aquella evasiva al notar como retrocedía un paso y dejaba sus manos en el aire.

- Acabo de escuchar que mañana irás con el doctor - Mencionó y dejo caer a sus lados los brazos, y por el tono de sus palabras, no aceptaría una evasiva más.

- No me he sentido bien... tengo nauseas y a veces dolor de cabeza, creo que ha sido por todo lo que ha pasado, puesto que desde que empezó he sentido esto- No le quedó mas remedio que explicárselo, conocía lo terco e insistente que era Inuyasha, de sobra sabía que él jamás se quedaría con la duda.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - Se aproximó a ella para acariciar con suavidad su mejilla y regalarle una mirada de ternura y anhelo..., por tenerla.

-¡Por favor Inuyasha no hagas esto mas difícil!- Exclamó exaltada al sentir como el corazón le daba un salto en el pecho por sentir la suave caricia de Inuyasha, era como si su corazón hubiera estado paralizado y al sentir la presencia de su dueño anhelara irse con él y alejarse de toda aquella angustia y tristeza en la que vivía prisionero.

- ¡Jamás permitiré que te cases con Sesshomaru, Nunca! - Le sentenció con la misma alteración en el tono de voz, y la sujetó con tal fuerza, que Kagome se sintió asfixiada no solamente por la opresión del pecho del ojidorado.

- Entiende tu eres mía, quiero que seas solamente mía - Su voz sonó entrecortada y escondió el rostro en los cabellos suaves y azabaches de la muchacha, en ese preciso instante no le importaba nada, nada que no fuera estar con Kagome, sin importar quien pudiera ser lastimado, ahora mismo no le importaba ser un hombre egoísta siempre y cuando pudiera quedarse con ella para siempre ¿Por qué no podía?

_**Y yo quería parar el tiempo  
**__**Con tus ojos viéndome  
**__**Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote  
**__**Y parar aquel momento  
**__**Cada vez que tú te ibas  
**__**Yo quería, si quería**_

- Te amo Inuyasha, te amo - Las lágrimas comenzaban a quemarle los ojos como llamas ardientes por el dolor que sentía y se aferró a su pecho fuertemente, queriendo fundirse en él, respiraba su aroma varonil y no quería dejarlo ir, deseba vivir embriagada de él cada hora, cada día, toda la vida; en ese momento se sentía tan débil, toda esa semana había luchado por tenerlo alejado de ella y en tan solo un instante, había vuelto a turbar su ser.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Lo preguntó desde la puerta principal Sesshomaru, al ver semejante escena

- Se... Sesshomaru- Titubeó Kagome al ver la figura del hombre, su rostro palideció y trago saliva con demasiada dificultad.

- ¿Y ahora por qué lloras Kagome? - Consultó con malestar, no le había parecido nada la forma en que Inuyasha la estaba abrazando, ni ella a él.

- Pues yo...- Musitó despacio y con la mirada aterrorizada, esta vez no sabía que decir, que excusa poner, de pronto todo se torno tan oscuro que solamente pudo escuchar como ambos la llamaban.

_**Y yo quería, si quería **_

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Se apresuraron a preguntar inmediatamente ambos hombres de mirada dorada al observar como la azabache abría lentamente los ojos.

- Bien... creo que solo estoy un poco mareada- Contestó tocándose con ambas manos la cabeza, tratando de incorporarse en el sillón, Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, nada le dolería mas que a su Kagome le pasara algo.

- Necesitas ver a un doctor - Aconsejó Sesshomaru, más que como un consejo, una orden, olvidando por otro lado, la escena que vio.

- Justamente eso haré mañana - Respondió algo tímida sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera a Inuyasha ¿En qué momento se habia convertido en la manzana de la discordia que se disputan dos hombres?

- Kagome tengo que hablar contigo cierto asunto - Se colocó de pie y puso un semblante demasiado serio como ya era costumbre, pero esta vez iba mas allá, incluso le pareció a Kagome aun mas frío de lo común.

- Te escucho - Se limitó simplemente a dar una sencilla respuesta.

- El día de mañana efectuaremos aquí en la casa la ceremonia de compromiso, y el fin de semana nos casaremos, tengo ya todo preparado- Se lo dijo rápidamente y de manera fácil, sencillamente así era como las cosas se efectuarían sin peros ni condiciones.

- ¿Qué dices?, seguramente esto es una broma - Le dijo totalmente desconcertada y muy incrédula ¿Cómo podía estarle diciendo eso?

- No- Negó bastante seco - No importa si nos casamos mañana, pasado, en un mes o un año, ya vivimos juntos así que no aceptaré una negativa por respuesta ¿Entiendes verdad Kagome?

Estaba realmente sorprendida, Sesshomaru jamás le había impuesto algo, mucho menos una actitud tan fría y seca como esa ¿Sospecharía algo?, ¿Cómo haría ahora para negarse? Realmente esto le había caído de golpe.

Y lo mismo pasaba con el ojidorado, tanta incredibilidad no podía caber ya en su pecho, ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra, no lograba siquiera moverse, era como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de transmitir las señales motoras.

_**Yo quería tenerte sola  
**__**Y que fueras para siempre mía  
**__**Yo quería, si quería**_

--

- Gracias por acompañarme con el doctor Sango - Expresó a su amiga quien se encontraba a su lado con una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

- Somos amigas, no tienes nada que agradecer - Respondió al gesto de su mejor amiga con la misma sonrisa

- ¿Señorita Higurashi? - Consultó un hombre alto y de buen ver, cabello negro y hasta la cintura, intensos ojos marrones los cuales se veían a través de los lentes.

- Sí soy yo - Contestó a lo que casi era una afirmación del doctor que esperaba ser comprobada

- Bien, ahora dígame, ¿Cómo se siente?, ¿Qué síntomas presenta?, ¿Desde cuando? En fin, dígamelo todo - Le pidió en forma cortés y amable, mientras hojeaba el expediente medico de la muchacha.

- Pues... tengo desde hace ya una semana, nauseas, en ciertas ocasiones me siento débil, otras mareada, hoy por ejemplo me desmaye - Le contó tranquilamente enfocando la mirada del médico.

- Kagome...- La nombró Sango demasiado asombrada

- ¿Qué sucede? - Le preguntó dirigiendo por un momento la mirada a su amiga algo confundida

- Señorita Higurashi ¿No estará usted embarazada? - Sonrío y consultó el doctor

- _¿Embarazada?_ - Esa frase había retumbado como un poderoso trueno en su mente y un vació se abrió dentro de su estomago.

- No, no, no, ¡No! - Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y muy exaltada - Eso no puede ser, no, no es posible - El oxigeno se le agotaba con la sola idea y los pulmones poco a poco se le vaciaban exigiéndole respirar con mas fuerza.

- Tranquila señorita, tan solo es una posibilidad, tendría que aplicarle un examen, si usted gusta puede ser ahora mismo - Le comentó intentando tranquilizar a la ya casi histérica mujer.

Kagome asentó con la cabeza, dios santo por qué precisamente le estaba sucediendo eso ahora, un bebe, no podía ser un bebe, y si así era ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora? Pensaba en su hermano, en Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, tres hombres que necesitaban de ella, no, se negaba a aceptarlo y rogaba a todos los santos por que no fuera así, suplicaba que alguien por favor la ayudara, que iba a decir si estaba embarazada, de pronto sintió como las nauseas regresaban, un mareo se apoderaba de ella, las piernas le temblaban, incluso su visión se distorsionaba, mantenerse en pie le empezó a parecer tan complicado que no tuvo mas remedio que recargarse en la camilla que estaba cerca. - Dios mío ayúdame, esto no me puede pasar a mi, no a mí- Comenzó a decirlo en voz alta, podía ser cualquier cosa ¿pero un bebe?

_**Cuantas parejas que se aman hoy  
**__**Y yo esta noche sin tu amor...**_

--

- Tranquila Kagome todo va a salir bien - Quiso animarla posando su mano en la espalda de su amiga, ocultando el nerviosismo que ella también sentía ¿Qué sería de su amiga si realmente estaba esperando un bebe?

Una fuerte punzada se hizo presente en el vientre de Kagome, se sentía muy espantada y no podía dejar de temblar aun pese a los ánimos que Sango quería darle.

- Señorita Higurashi... El resultado dio positivo... Esta usted embarazada... -

**Continuara...**

**Hola! Ufff hace siglos o milenios que no continuaba la historia, en verdad lo siento, yo creo algunas ya ni la recuerdan, bueno estamos en el nudo de la historia, acercándonos al final y cada día las cosas se irán complicando más y más.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo**

**Ojala dejen por ahí un review, comentario, lo que sea.**

**Con cariño**

**Erilenne**


	15. ¿Boda O Fuga?

Capítulo 15

**Love Hurts (El Amor ****Duele) ****Inu&Kag Lemon  
****Capitulo:**15  
**Genero:** Romance/Tragedia  
**Summary:** Su plan es fugarse con ella, el de ella es casarse sin mas remedio y el de él hacerla finalmente su mujer ¿Será?  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**  
Capítulo 15. ¿Boda O Fuga?**

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para ver un panorama donde todo se encontraba perfectamente arreglado, la cama tendida, las cosas en su lugar, las cortinas ondeándose, lo cual le indicaba que el cancel estaba abierto y entonces lo miró con nostalgia ¿Cuántos recuerdos le traía ese cancel?; suspiró profundamente.

Avanzó hasta la cama, débilmente, había ya llorado tanto, sus ojos lo reflejaban, hinchados y rojizos ¿Por qué razón le pasaba todo eso a ella?

Se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo y metió sus manos por debajo de la almohada con la vista fija hacia el enorme cancel.

- No... ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? - Se preguntó angustiada y una nueva lágrima recorrió su rostro, cerró sus ojos y volvió a recordar lo que había hablado con Sango al salir del hospital...

- Tienes que calmarte Kagome - Le pedía con un semblante de angustia a su amiga, jamás la habia visto así.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Estoy embarazada! No se que hacer - Decía la azabache con el rostro bañado en lágrimas que limpiaba inútilmente con sus manos ya que éste en segundos volvía a llenarse de ellas.

- Hay amiga en que lío te has metido - Expresó e inmediatamente la abrazó, humedeciéndole rápidamente la blusa que ella vestía.

- El fin de semana me caso con Sesshomaru, ¿Qué hago Sango? - Le consultó con la voz quebrantada, en frases ahogada por el fuerte llanto que sostenía, un hijo venía a cambiarle totalmente el panorama que ella había ideado y decidido, en ese momento se sentía tan desesperada y vulnerable, tan triste y con tan mala suerte, que seguramente el que ella consideraba su dios tendría que tener algo en su contra, porque simplemente no podía entender como es que todo desde un principio le dolía, el amor a Inuyasha, la separación y ahora esto.

- Tienes tres alternativas...- Indicó Sango al ver la gran angustia que rodeaba a Kagome, se separó del abrazo y enfocó fijamente los también castaños ojos de su mejor amiga quien ahora la observaba adquisitiva por alguna solución, sin importar cual fuera pero optaría por una, incluso en un momento se sintió orgullosa por tener tres opciones.

- Puedes deshacerte del bebé o... - Empezó a decirle, pero la voz angustiada de Kagome la interrumpió

- No Sango eso nunca, este hijo es del amor que hay entre Inuyasha y yo, eso no podría hacerlo - Aseguró; lo que la afectaba en sí no era exactamente el hecho de tener un bebé, ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo? ¿Cómo no iba desear ver esos pequeños y brillantes ojos dorados que seguramente tendría? El problema era, la situación en que este pequeño vendría a presentarse.

- Lo sé - Suspiró aliviada y con una leve sonrisa, sabía de sobra que Kagome no era una mujer miserable que le quitaría la vida a un ser, pero esa no había dejado de ser una opción - Entonces tienes que decir la verdad o hacer pasar a ese bebé como hijo de Sesshomaru - Jamás en su vida habría creído dar ese consejo, suficiente tenía ya Sesshomaru con no ser correspondido y aún mas engañado por éstos dos irresponsables, pero su amiga estaba primero... ¿no?, bien por el momento quería hacerse a esa idea para no tener que lidiar después con su molesta conciencia por las noches... con Miroku.

- ¿Qué dices? - Cuestionó tan incrédula y sorprendida que el llanto se le había detenido por ese instante, aunque algo era cierto, tendría que elegir entre una de esas dos alternativas, ¿Cuál sería la mejor?...

- _Decir la verdad o hacerlo pasar como hijo de Sesshomaru_ - Esa frase se repitió una vez más en su mente - Kagome eres un monstruo - Se reprendió así misma y giró su cuerpo hacia el otro lado, dándole así la espalda al cancel, el fin de semana se casaría con Sesshomaru y aunque por ningún motivo quisiera tendría que ser su mujer; negó varias veces con la cabeza, si decía la verdad, estarían aún peor que al principio, Souta se quedaría sin tratamiento e incluso Sesshomaru podría matar a su amado ojidorado, por otra parte, estaría negándole la paternidad a Inuyasha y metiéndose en un lío mayor.

- ¿Y de qué te sirvió enamorarte de él Kagome? Si después de todo han sido mas los momentos tristes que los felices - Suspiró con tristeza, aferrándose a la suave y enorme almohada - El amor está echo para entristecerte, para herirte, para lastimarte, para estropear, tan solo duele y eso es en verdad muy cruel - Susurró despacio y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, era demasiado el desgaste físico y emocional que poseía.

--

La observó junto al refrigerador, silenciosa y con el semblante triste ¿Le pasaría algo?; se preguntó desde la entrada de la cocina, notó los rayos azulados que se presentaban en el cabello azabache de la muchacha conforme los rayos de luna entraban en el lugar por aquella pequeña ventana de cortinas abiertas.

Aún en silencio siguió observándola, era la única manera en que podía verla tan tranquila y silenciosa, y entonces suspiró con nostalgia, seguramente desde que él había llegado se encontraba llena de problemas y de angustias, se sintió tan culpable incluso de amarla...

Sacó algunos platos y vasos de la alacena, tres juegos para ser exacta, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y ella misma, aún recordaba el momento en que él había llegado a esa casa; sonrío un poco al recordar lo molesta que estaba, le parecía una tontería que ese intruso al cual había conocido en ropa interior viviera con ellos, para después éste mismo intruso convertirse en toda su vida.

- ¿Preparando la cena? - Se atrevió al fin a preguntarle con un tono de voz calmado.

- Si... eso hago - Le contestó lo más rápido que pudo, y un nudo se le formó en la garganta al verlo ahí, tan gallardo y guapo, con sus ya típicos primeros botones desabrochados, a veces hasta llegaba a preguntarse si era así su forma de vestir o lo realizaba a propósito, pero lo cierto era que le encantaba.

Rayos, como deseaba poder leer o adivinar los pensamientos de esa mujer, adentrarse en su mente y descubrir realmente todo lo que sentía y pensaba; se acercó hasta una de las sillas y se dio paso a tomar lugar en ella.

- ¿Fuiste con el médico? - Consultó al ver la seriedad de ella y buscó enfocar sus castaños y dulces ojos pero ella simplemente lo evadió.

- Si claro... - Se apresuró a responder, intentando por cualquier método posible ocultar el nerviosismo que en ese momento comenzaba a sentir.

- ¿Y que te dijo? - Le preguntó notando enseguida la extrañeza de la actitud de la azabache, vamos, ¿A quién quería engañar?

- Voy a abrir la puerta - Se excusó al oír el chillante sonido del timbre, por ningún motivo iba a contestar en esos momentos tal pregunta, sin estar segura siquiera de lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Por qué me evades? - La cuestionó desesperado por la situación y la acorraló contra la pared mucho antes de que ella lograra salir de la cocina.

- No te evado, solo quiero ir a abrir la puerta - Intentó hacerse la desentendida, desviando la mirada y sintiéndose chiquita muy chiquita y a merced de él por sentir sus brazos posarse alrededor de su cintura.

- Bésame - Le pidió y buscó aferrar aún más la delgada cintura de la chica.

- ¿Qué? - Por un momento hubiera jurado que el ojidorado le reclamaría su actitud desentendida, pero por el contrario le estaba pidiendo un beso.

- Que me beses ¿O no quieres? - Preguntó sonriente, como si no supiera cual sería la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Quiero hacerlo - Respondió con timidez, como prueba de ésta sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse.

- ¿El amor? - Embozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era ya tiempo que no la hacía suya, aunque realmente lo que buscaba era solo disipar su tristeza, que aunque ella no se lo dijese, él podía notarlo con tan solo mirar sus ojos.

Sintió que el corazón le latía fuerte, con bastante fuerza, tal y como solamente el ojidorado sabía hacerlo funcionar, quería decir que si, sentirse en sus brazos e ir y venir de aquel valle del placer que solo él y ella conocían juntos, aquel que solo era tan suyo.

- No...- Titubeó con la voz temblorosa y con las mejillas altamente sonrojadas - Me refería a lo del beso...-

¿Ah si? - La sujetó por la espalda y la atrajo hasta pegar su pecho, sin poder evitar la excitación que le hacía sentir el roce de sus senos con su pecho, oh no, ahora no podía estar pensando en eso. - Entonces...- Aproximó sus labios hasta unos milímetros antes de los suyos, la miró cerrar sus ojos y sintió sobre su rostro la respiración agitada y anhelante de Kagome, demonios quería hacerla suya en esos momentos.

- No me tortures así, hazlo ya - Le suplicó casi y entonces el sonrió y poso sus labios sobre ella, mordiendo primeramente su labio inferior para después iniciar una danza que parecería no querer terminar.

Si... ese beso se sentía tan bien, él besaba tan bien y ella también, ¿Hace cuanto que no lo besaba? ¿Qué no sentían ese cosquilleo en el estomago? Ese deseo por ir cada vez más allá...

- Espera - Se separó Kagome e Inuyasha hizo una cara de enfado que había logrado arrancar una sonrisa de la misma Kagome.

- Tengo que ir a abrir - Se lo dijo y es que en verdad ese molesto timbre comenzaba ya a desesperarla, ¿Quién sería el loco maniático que tocaba con tanto afán?

Se dirigió hasta la puerta principal, casi tapándose los oídos por el insistente y continuo sonido del molesto timbre, abrió despacio la puerta y todo para toparse con la imponente y fría mirada de... Sesshomaru.

- Se... Sesshomaru - Sintió la vista nublada con solo verlo, parado frente a ella con un semblante de pocos amigos, tan molesto y enfadado, hacia tan solo unos instantes que ella se divertía en el país de las maravillas... que pronto había regresado a su triste realidad.

--

- ¡No! Simplemente no es posible Kagome - Gritaba potentemente al borde de la histeria, misma en la que había aventado contra el piso el florero que yacía sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

- Pe... Perdóname por favor - Intentaba disculparse, atemorizada, los ojos castaños muy abiertos y con las pupilas medianamente dilatadas.

- Es que no me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que hayas olvidado que hoy era nuestra fiesta de compromiso, te lo deje en claro ayer- Se lo dijo terriblemente exaltado, firme y frente a ella con una mirada tan imponente y violenta que dejaba a Kagome paralizada de miedo.

- Hoy fui con el doctor, Sesshomaru no me he sentido bien discúlpame- Le insistía casi con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrantada, tenía tanto miedo y era solamente el descuido de no preparar la fiesta, no quería ni imaginar como se pondría si se llegara a enterar lo que había entre Inuyasha y ella, aún más ¡Que esperaba un hijo de su hermano!

- Vamos Sesshomaru, mira como está, no crees que deberías ser mas considerado con ella, déjala en paz- Intervino Inuyasha lo mas sana y decentemente que pudo, un grito más hacia su azabache y pasara lo que pasara no lo toleraría y sin pensarlo se le iría a los golpes, sin importar que éste fuera su hermano y ella su prometida.

Sesshomaru observó con comprensible recelo a Inuyasha, ¿Quién demonios le había pedido su opinión? Lo cierto era que nunca se había dirigido a Kagome de esa forma tan agresiva - _Cielos esas conversaciones con Kikyo no me hacen nada bien_ - Reflexionó por un instante en su mente, pero es que ahora tenía tanto miedo de perderla, tanto que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Ablandó un poco el semblante y respiró profundamente, condujo su mirada a Kagome y buscó sus enfocar sus castaños y cristalinos ojos.

- Discúlpame, no debí ponerme así, yo llamaré a los invitados y les diré que cancelamos la fiesta, solo te pido que no olvides que este fin de semana es nuestra boda, bien, iré a darme un baño, necesito descansar- Se lo dijo tranquilamente, para después darse la vuelta y subir por las escaleras, dejándolos observar solamente su largo y oscuro cabello ondearle de un lado a otro.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Se abrazó a él con rapidez y la voz herida.

- Kagome no te cases con él, vamonos de aquí, lejos - La abrazó ansioso, pasaba tanto tiempo conteniendo sus deseos que cada vez le era mas difícil continuar con eso.

- ¿Fugarnos? - Por un momento esa idea le pareció la mejor solución y deseaba hacerlo pero...- No Inuyasha eso es imposible - Aseguró, por su hermano y por ellos mismos no lo haría, ahora mismo no se atrevía a decirle lo de su embarazo, mucho menos a Sesshomaru.

- Yo te amo... -Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, abrazándola como muchas veces ya lo había echo.

- Y yo también pero debes comprenderlo - Se lo dijo y deseaba estrecharlo de la misma manera, pero no lo hizo, ya no.

- Créeme que eso nunca, nunca lo aceptaré - Se alteró considerablemente, obsequiándole a Kagome una mirada de seguridad, ardiente y a la vez amenazante por cumplir lo que había dicho, para después subir rápidamente por las escaleras en las que también Sesshomaru se había conducido.

--

El reloj marcaba exactamente veinte minutos antes de las doce del mediodía, y él se encontraba listo, después de todo había logrado administrar muy bien su tiempo, decidió echar un último vistazo a su persona frente al espejo, el traje negro era perfecto, tan oscuro como a él le gustaba, los pantalones finamente planchados y el saco de igual manera, realmente la camisa blanca era como aquella viejecita le había dicho, tan suave y fina, sonrió levemente, no es que fuera vanidoso pero que bien se veía ese día, el cabello acomodado en su lugar, los zapatos completamente nuevos, hasta los mismos calcetines, ¿tenía dinero no? Y por lo tanto ¿Por qué no tener lo mejor para el día de su boda?

Se aseguró de tener los anillos en su bolsillo, eran tan brillantes y del mejor oro que podía existir en la región, claro su gran costo habían tenido pero por Kagome siempre podía ser lo que fuera.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió con prisa hacia las escaleras, se preguntaba si Kagome ya estaba lista, ella había decidido alistarse en casa de Sango ya que como según dice la tradición, el novio no puede ver a la novia, cosa que a Kagome en ese instante no le importaba absolutamente nada, ni el mínimo interés.

Se subió a su convertible blanco y lo encendió rápidamente, en un par de maniobras con el volante salió de la casa y con bastante velocidad se dirigió a la iglesia, con tanta ilusión y felicidad por fin era el gran día.

Sango mientras tanto ayudaba a Kagome con los últimos retoques, lucía como una verdadera princesa, el vestido estaba radiante, color blanco, venía en dos partes; el corsé y el resto de abajo, el corsé le alineaba tan bien la figura que seguramente muchos hombres no podrían evitar divagar su mirada en ella, era straple y constaba de diversas cintas cruzadas en la espalda, los olanes de la parte de abajo estaban unos mas cortos que otros en la parte del frente, su cabello suelto en rizos, un collar de perlas adornaba su fino cuello y a su vez resaltaba su castaña mirada, un poco de maquillaje no muy cargado, no era necesario, la belleza la poseía.

- No estás muy contenta ¿verdad?- Consultó rompiendo el silencio que desde que había llegado permanecía presente.

- Nada contenta y no quiero hablar de esto - Le advirtió con frialdad y sin mirarla a los ojos, Sango comprendió y tan solo se dedicó a colocar el adorno que llevaría en el cabello azabache.

--

- Miroku te lo juro que impediré ésta boda - Llevaba casi una hora diciendo la misma frase a su amigo afuera de la iglesia, sin importarle en precisamente que lugar se encontraba.

- No hagas tonterías, Kagome lo decidió así y tú debes respetar su decisión - Quiso hacerlo entrar en razón, lo tenía arto y a la vez lo comprendía, solo esperaba que no sucediera una desgracia.

- No, no lo haré por que ella me ama y yo a ella - Insistía, pensando que también debió evitar ese intento de boda falsa, demonios ojala Kagome no llegara; deseaba y constantemente aflojaba su corbata, sentía que se ahogaba.

- No seas necio Inuyasha, deja las cosas fluir por su cause - Le proporcionó un ligero golpe en la cabeza, de algo estaba seguro, no permitiría que su mejor amigo cometiera una locura.

Un profundo silencio se hizo presente cuando los presentes observaron un auto plateado y lujoso estacionarse frente a la iglesia y dentro de él, una hermosa mujer vestida de blanco, ¿Sería un ángel o la novia? Se preguntaron, incluso Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Observó a través del cristal como los presentes miraban atentos hacia el auto en que ella estaba, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahora mismo sentía un fuerte deseo por fugarse de ahí y ni siquiera quería bajar del auto.

- Vamos Kagome, ya estamos aquí - Lo mencionó Sango al ver el rostro de espanto e inseguridad de su amiga.

- Lo sé, lo sé - Le dijo despacio, pero es que por mas que intentaba sus piernas estaban congeladas y no podía moverse.

Miró a Sesshomaru acercarse a la puerta del auto, seguramente para abrirla y bajarla de ahí, tragó con dificultad y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle tan fuerte con solo verlo acercarse, no quería no quería casarse con él, no, no, ¿Y si le decía al conductor que arrancara el auto a toda velocidad e irse lejos? Si, si, después llamaría a Inuyasha ¿Habría venido? ¿Fue capaz? Estuvo a solo segundos de hacerlo cuando Sesshomaru ya había abierto la puerta del auto.

- ¿Lista? - Le consultó embozando una sonrisa y con los ojos iluminados, se veía tan increíblemente hermosa.

- Cla... cla... cla... - Empezó a tararear, ¿se trataría de una canción o algo así?; se preguntó Sesshomaru en su mente sin comprender ese "cla".

- Claro - Aseguró Kagome sintiéndose tan apenada y tonta.

Notó como el hombre le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a salir del auto, suspiró profundamente y la tomó, al salir del auto miró tras su espalda a Inuyasha, que infame ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido asistir a la boda? ¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza?; sonrío con ironía, ni siquiera ella la tenía, mira que estar embarazada y... ahora no quería pensar en eso, pero la verdad es que le sentaba tan bien el traje que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, se veía tan elegante y varonil, las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, la forma en que siempre se encontraba de pie y serio, la hacían enloquecer.

La miró acercarse hacia la entrada de la capilla, rayos se veía tan hermosa, ese vestido delineaba tan bien su figura, misma que el ya conocía, y sintió celos de quienes la observaban pero no tuvo mas remedio que contenerse, quería arrancarle ese corsé y el resto para hacerle el amor como nunca, quería abrazarla, estrecharla, besarla, anhelaba tanto ser él el novio y no su... hermano.

--

El sacerdote, representante de la parroquia dio la bienvenida y gracias a los presentes por su asistencia a la boda y después comenzó con el sermón inicial que hay en cada boda, Sesshomaru y Kagome estaban hincados frente al altar, él ilusionado, ella totalmente aburrida, haciendo caso omiso al padre, no tenía mucho que agradecerle a Dios, ni a nadie y no es que hubiera perdido la fe en él, solo que últimamente no tenía nada por que sentirse agradecida con él. Inuyasha estaba atento, impediría la boda, tan solo esperaba la ya típica pregunta del padre y entonces haría su entrada triunfal.

- Y antes de seguir con lo siguiente, como en cada ceremonia del matrimonio, preguntaré... ¿Hay alguien aquí presente que desee impedir esta boda?...

Al fin, finalmente ahí estaba la pregunta que esperaba, ahora si, se llevaría a Kagome y nada mas le importaría - Yo lo haré - Susurró despacio y estuvo tan dispuesto a avanzar hacia el altar pero la mano de Miroku lo había sujetado.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? - Lo interrogó con el semblante muy serio.

- Impedir ésta boda desde luego - Afirmó safándose del agarre de su amigo ¿Qué no era obvio?

- No destruyas el sacrificio que está haciendo Kagome, lo hace por su hermano enfermo ¿Qué no te importa? Tu no puedes hacer nada, fue su decisión - Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, había otras cosas importantes en medio de esa bochornosa situación, no podía solo pensar en lo que él quería.

- Además Inuyasha, ¿No piensas tú en tu hermano? ¿Acaso quieres humillarlo y después llevarte a Kagome enfrente de todos? Es tu hermano ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso? - Intervino Sango con el mismo tono bajo de voz que sus acompañantes, de esa manera se lo había pedido Kagome.

Inuyasha quedó atónito, era verdad, que pronto había olvidado el dolor que una vez llegó a sentir por enamorarse de la mujer de su hermano, ¿Cómo hacerle eso a tu propio hermano?, pero amaba a Kagome y nadie ni siquiera ella comprendía eso... que hacer...

- Bien, entonces proseguiré - Avisó el sacerdote al no ver alarde de alguna indeseada situación - Sesshomaru Taisho ¿Quieres recibir a Kagome Higurashi como esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días te tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Acepto, nada en éste mundo me haría tan feliz - Sonrío y dirigió una mirada dulce y sincera a Kagome, estrechando después su mano contra la suya.

- Kagome Higurashi ¿Quieres recibir a Sesshomaru Taisho como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días te tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe? -

Ladeó su mirada y observó a Inuyasha, con el dorado de sus ojos suplicándole por que digiera que no y un nudo se formó en su garganta, después de esa respuesta no habría marcha atrás y ella ni siquiera tenía idea de que se tuvieran que prometer tantas cosas, si fuera con Inuyasha seguro que juraría aún más, pero con ese hombre no deseaba casarse, sus ojos se abundaron de lágrimas ¿Qué hacía? Luchaba por retenerlas y a duras penas lo lograba, su estomago se le trenzaba por dentro y eso la lastimaba bastante, observaba como todos tenían la vista fija en ella como si fuese a dar la fecha del final del mundo siendo que para ella en unos instantes terminaría, su madre la presionaba con la sola mirada y el abuelo igual ¿Por qué le hacían esto? Lo sabía, todo por la vida de su hermano y últimamente comenzaba a pensar que hasta por la del mismo ojidorado.

- Sí... acepto - Lo dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y apretando con la misma fuerza el vestido, mientras una vaga y solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro.

Inuyasha apretó el puño y simplemente se dio la vuelta con la mirada hacia abajo, el flequillo cubriéndole la parte de los ojos para salir del lugar con rapidez, ahora si la había perdido.

--

La ceremonia había terminado, el sacerdote dio su bendición a los presentes y a los recién casados, llovía fuerte y abundante y por lo mismo no se tomaron muchas fotos, además de que los invitados eran escasos.

- Voy con unos amigos, ahora vuelvo- Avisó un radiante y contento Sesshomaru, desde que Kagome le había dado el sí, no paraba de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué te casaste Kagome? - Se acercó Inuyasha y la miró con demasiada angustia y pena, su alma se estaba enfermando de mucho dolor y observó como ella se encontraba totalmente empapada y las gotas de agua le resbalaban desde la frente hasta el piso, le dio la impresión de que lloraba, pero tal vez solo era la lluvia.

- No tenía opción, ¿Sabes Inuyasha? Las cosas no salen siempre como uno quisiera, no importa cuanto se anhelen, cuanto se amen, cuanto se luche por ellas, lo nuestro desde un principio empezó mal y no podía terminar de otra manera, no podíamos hacer sufrir a terceras personas, creo que todos tenemos un destino el cual cumplir, éste es el nuestro, deseo que seas feliz Inuyasha y yo también espero poder serlo - Se lo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón, llorando sin que el pudiera notarlo a causa de la lluvia.

**FIN**

**Aaaa no es cierto, es: Continuara...**

**Hay que triste estuvo éste capítulo, al menos a mi parecer, pobrecito de Inuyasha, ahora si me lo dejaron solito, el tan lindo, en fin, gracias por sus comentarios chicas, espero que aunque fue un poco cruel les haya gustado éste capitulo.**

**Espero sus review, comentario, lo que sea**

**Y nos vemos en el próximo cáp.**

**Erilenne**


	16. Sin Ti

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) ****[Inu&Kag] [Lemon]  
****Capitulo:**16  
**Género****: ****Romance/Tragedia  
****Summary:** Ver casada a la mujer que amas con tu hermano no es fácil, sintiendo que la soledad y la tristeza lo invaden, un último intento por recuperarla no estará de más.  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Disclaimer: La canción utilizada en éste capítulo se titula "Without You" y es interpretada por Mariah Carey**

**Capítulo 16. Sin Ti**

_No I can't forget this evening  
_**No, no puedo olvidar ésta tarde  
**_Or your face as you were leaving  
_**O tu cara mientras te ibas  
**_But I guess that's just the way  
_**Pero supongo que esa es la manera  
**_The story goes…  
_**Como sigue la historia…**

- No tenía opción, ¿Sabes Inuyasha? Las cosas no salen siempre como uno quisiera, no importa cuanto se anhelen, cuanto se amen, cuanto se luche por ellas, lo nuestro desde un principio empezó mal y no podía terminar de otra manera, no podíamos hacer sufrir a terceras personas, creo que todos tenemos un destino el cual cumplir, éste es el nuestro, deseo que seas feliz Inuyasha y yo también espero poder serlo - Se lo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón, llorando sin que el pudiera notarlo a causa de la lluvia.

- Podríamos cambiar entonces nuestro destino - Insistió, no lograba hacerse a la idea de perderla, mucho menos de verla en los brazos de su propio hermano, la lluvia caía fuerte, tanto que incluso le dificultaba ver claramente el rostro de la muchacha, notaba la tristeza de sus ojos mas no podía adivinar y mucho menos comprobar si ella lloraba o simplemente se había resignado a dejarlo todo así...

-No, no podemos, entiende, ahora yo estoy casada, acéptalo como yo lo he hecho ya - Le pidió con la mirada firme, el vestido empapado, su cabello escurriendo con el adorno a medio acomodar, esto sin ser blanco de ninguna mirada de los presentes, todos se habían resguardado de la lluvia dentro de la iglesia.

- Todo terminó - Lo dijo en un escurridizo susurro al verla darse la vuelta, el cabello azabache hasta la delgada cintura, aplacado por el correr de la lluvia, el hermoso vestido blanco que portaba, el movimiento de sus caderas que apenas lograba apreciar, recordó aquella estancia en la biblioteca, ese mismo movimiento más pronunciado por los jeans lo habían vuelto loco, rodó una lagrima por su mejilla, la cual rápidamente se combinó con la lluvia, haciéndola imperceptible, tan solitaria e invisible, el pestañear fue de pronto como una maquina del tiempo que lo regresó por tenues segundos al lugar donde sabanas azul marfil cubrían sus desnudos cuerpos haciendo el amor, entregados y extasiados, un pestañeo más lo llevo al momento en que la hizo suya, su primer hombre, y un último lo hizo ver el gozo y agotamiento de su rostro al llegar al clímax pero entonces la miró detenerse y sintió su propio mundo pararse junto a ella quien solo giró la cabeza hacia él, un gran salto le dio el corazón en señal de esperanza pero ella solamente sonrío con nostalgia, como agradeciéndole con la sola mirada todo lo que habían vivido juntos y sintió tantos deseos de correr y abrazarla, más solamente pudo ver como Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella con demasiada ternura y por qué no decirlo, amor, y la sujetaba de la cintura, llevándosela con él casi corriendo, intentando inútilmente resguardarla de la lluvia, de algo estaba seguro jamás olvidaría ese rostro, esa mirada, su dulce sonrisa y su delicada figura perderse en la lluvia mientras se alejaba junto a su hermano mayor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él simplemente se quedaba solo, de pié y bajo el frío infernal que la lluvia le provocaba? ¿Era acaso el cobro de la factura que el destino tenía para él por la traición hacia su hermano? Enrollado por su soledad y los celos negó inútilmente pagar ese precio.

-----------

La celebración se llevaría acabo en la residencia de Sesshomaru, después de todo no había sido mucho el tiempo que dispuso para organizarla en un salón elegante e inmenso, y, además solo, aunque con ayuda de Kikyo.

Sesshomaru y Kagome fueron los primeros en llegar, en aquel auto blanco y lujoso ahora adornado por flores blancas y moños que aunque levemente estropeados por el clima eran símbolos que anunciaban a quien los viera una boda.

Sesshomaru se apresuró a estacionar el auto y enseguida se apuró a ayudar a Kagome a bajar del auto, quien parecía triste, muy triste y ello le preocupó bastante ¿Sería su imaginación?

Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al verla totalmente empapada y él permanecía de la misma manera ya que había ido por ella, al verla ahí en medio de la lluvia y a unos pasos atrás a su hermano Inuyasha, pero por alguna desconocida razón se había reservado el preguntar que era lo que sucedía.

Le ofreció su mano gentilmente para ayudarla a salir del auto y ella, temerosa, la tomó y un nudo se le formó en la garganta ¿y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Qué pasaría con el hijo que estaba esperando?

-¿Te sucede algo? - Consultó Sesshomaru angustiado al ver el semblante de preocupación de su ahora ya esposa.

-No... No es nada - Sonrió apenas y después recargó su cabeza en su pecho, tenía tanto miedo.

- Estoy tan contento Kagome - El tono de sus palabras expresó toda la felicidad que sentía y la abrazó fuertemente, estaba lleno de ilusiones que añoraban con florecer y verse realizadas con el día a día, de un futuro lleno de planes, en los cuales Inuyasha no estaría incluido nunca.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - No pudo ocurrírsele alguna otra pregunta al verlos ahí, Kagome recargada en su pecho y él abrazándola, sintió que el estomago se le anudaba, la garganta le ejercía demasiada presión como para respirar normalmente incluso la mandíbula se le tensó, los celos lo estaban consumiendo poco a poco, lentamente, de manera agonizante, como una cruel tortura que no sentía ningún tipo de piedad hacía su adolorido corazón, quería ser su dueño, el novio, el que en esos momentos la estuviera abrazando, quien la resguardara del frío con el calor que únicamente sus brazos al rodearla podrían proporcionarle - _Esto es demasiado _- Lo pensó y aguantó profundamente el duro nudo aferrado con fuerza a su garganta y la impotencia de no poder golpear a su hermano crecía y crecía, nunca en su vida había sentido tantos celos y éstos le ardían como incandescentes agujas que se enterraban ferozmente en el fondo de su alma.

- Nada, nos disponíamos a ir al jardín ¿Nos ayudas con lo que falta? - Le pidió de manera amable a Inuyasha quien tan solo asentó con la cabeza.

_You always smile but in your eyes  
_**Tu siempre sonríes pero tus ojos  
**_Your sorrow shows  
_**Reflejan****tu**** dolor  
**_Yes it shows  
_**Si, es así **

-Yo… tengo que irme a cambiar, estoy empapada – Avisó con la voz apagada y con la mirada fija hacia la humedad de su vestido de esa manera podría evitar la mirada dorada de Inuyasha.

-Está bien, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Inuyasha- Le sugirió Sesshomaru al notarlo en la misma situación que su esposa y preguntándose internamente ¿Por qué ambos estarían bajo la lluvia momentos antes? Algo en su interior le impedía cuestionarlos.

-Claro- Dio una respuesta simple y realizó un gesto que podía interpretarse como si él hubiese olvidado esa humedad en su traje, la misma que le congelaba el cuerpo más de lo que debería hacerlo.

-Yo iré a hacerlo en unos momentos, quiero primeramente dejar todo listo y en orden- Les dijo a ambos y enseguida se retiró para dar instrucciones a los empleados para cuando comenzaran a llegar los pocos invitados.

Un incomodo silencio se presentó tan pronto Sesshomaru desapareció del lugar, la ropa empapada de ambos aparentó volverse más pesada, su corazón agolpó en sus pechos y la respiración los traicionó agitándose de tal manera que darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía al otro se convirtió en algo sencillo de adivinar.

-_¿Acaso no dirás nada Kagome?-_ Se atrevió solo a preguntarlo dentro de su mente mientras miraba su frágil y delicada espalda; sus manos permanecían en los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón.

-_¿Por qué continuas aquí?- _Preguntó sin lograr decirlo abiertamente, el sonido de la respiración del ojidorado la alertaban a no voltear hacia atrás y por tanto le indicaban su fija presencia.

Kagome comenzó a avanzar hacia la escalera con lentos y solitarios pasos, alejándose con cada uno de ellos de Inuyasha, no podía decirle nada más, no podía permitirse observar esa profunda mirada y caer rendida ante ella, no debía pronunciarle un "te amo", le estaba prohibido imaginarse entre sus brazos y desearlo, ella misma había colocado literalmente esa clausula sobre la frente del hombre a quien amaba.

_No I can't forget tomorrow  
_**No, no puedo olvidar el mañana  
**_When I think of all my sorrow  
_**Cuando pienso en todas mis tristezas  
**_When I had you __there  
_**Cuando ****te ****tuv e****ahí  
**_But then I let you go  
_**Pero entonces te dejé ir**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia había cesado finalmente dejando ver un cielo completamente despejado con algunas nubes entremezcladas con su azulino color; el jardín del ahora oficialmente hogar Taisho Higurashi lucía mesas y sillas cubiertas de una seguramente muy costosa mantelería en color blanco, las mesas eran redondas con un cupo de 6 personas y 3 de sus sillas lucían armónicamente una gruesa cinta de color guinda en el respaldo, la cual terminaba en un hermoso moño por la parte trasera, indicando con esto formar parte de los asientos femeninos; sobre la mesa, copas, vasos y platos de cristal no impresionaron a los invitados, mucho menos los cubiertos perfectamente acomodados de plata 925, de sobra sabían que en la boda del líder de la empresa habría simplemente lo mejor y no se equivocaron.  
Una ligera corriente de aire frío se colaba entre los presentes quienes permanecían sentados admirando la preciosa decoración en flores y rosas blancas que se extendían por todo el jardín, sin embargo todos comentaban el gesto de angustia y la actitud desinteresada de la novia.

-Kagome, ¿Realmente estás bien? ¿Esto te hace feliz?- Comenzó a dudar buscando enfocar sus castaños y tristes ojos para intentar dar con la respuesta de su mirada y no con la de su voz; tomó su mentón y lo dirigió hacía él, deseó entonces atravesar su mente y ver en el fondo de su alma ¿Qué era lo que la tenía tan triste?

-Sí desde luego ¿Por qué no estarlo? Es nuestra boda…- Quiso persuadirlo fingiendo una sonrisa leve, sintiéndose tan hipócrita y aún más parecida a Kikyo, después de todo con cada uno de los invitados realizaba este acto y comenzaba a cansarla tanto…

Sesshomaru tan solo asintió con la cabeza y soltó el mentón de la azabache, hubiese querido besarla pero una barrera invisible le había negado el permiso, suspiró profundamente y le dio un trago al vaso de refresco que tenía enfrente.

El estrepitoso sonido de un micrófono y la voz gruesa de un hombre de mediana edad dispersaron rápidamente las murmuraciones y provocaron que la atención de todas las miradas expectantes de los invitados se centraran sobre él, quien parecía estar a punto de anunciar algo.

-Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de Sesshomaru Taisho y Kagome Higurashi, quienes el día de hoy han decidido unir sus vidas para amarse y formar una familia- Comenzó a decir el hombre de ojos color esmeralda, sin voltear a otro lado que no fuera la mesa principal, observando los ojos soñadores de quien sería su señor Taisho y el rostro ¿Dolido? de la mujer a quien eligió como esposa, empezando con estas palabras el inicio a la celebración

-Sí claro, con el hijo de Inuyasha – Las palabras de Sango sonaron sarcásticas al mencionar esto, no era más que una farsa de la que ella misma era cómplice y en la cual su mejor amiga era la protagonista.

-¿Qué dices Sango?- Le consultó Miroku confundido y con una mirada de extrañez hacia su hermosa novia

-No me hagas caso- Respondió apresurada y nerviosa al descubrir que había exteriorizado sus pensamientos, Miroku no sabía nada sobre el bebé y no debía saberlo, se reprendió.

-Quiero invitar a pasar aquí a Inuyasha Taisho, hermano menor del novio, quien será el encargado de brindar las palabras del brindis ya que nos encontramos con la fatídica ausencia del respetable señor Inu Taisho… en paz descanse- Llamó e hizo acto de respeto el mismo hombre que mantenía el micrófono en su mano, realizando movimientos con su cabeza que representaban la búsqueda del apuesto ojidorado.

-¿Yo? Tiene que ser una broma… – Susurró inaudible y sonrió angustiado sin darse cuenta de ello. Sencillamente eso no podía estarle pasando a él, de su boca no podían salir las palabras para brindar por un matrimonio que contaba con su total desaprobación, dentro del cual Kagome era la esposa – Maldición…- Se contuvo a decir una palabrota mayor y apretó el puño, de nuevo venían los celos a clavarse en su ser; sintió todas las miradas centrarse sobre él, todas esperando por las que seguramente serían líneas que desearían dicha, armonía y una felicidad que definitivamente el no sentía, todo lo contrario, cada segundo se ensañaba con su dolor y podía aún así percibir desde la corta distancia que para su azabache ese dolor era mutuo, se percató entonces de que el tiempo le regalo dos segundos de dicha al darse cuenta de la conexión tan compartida que había entre ambos y una segunda sonrisa esta vez nostálgica apareció en su rostro.

-Lo esperamos- Recalcó el hombre al no ver, además de la tenue sonrisa, reacción en Inuyasha.

Demonios… ¿Por qué ese hombre insistía? ¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando a decir toda la verdad y robarse a la novia? Moría de ganas por poder hacerlo más solo se limito a avanzar firme y gallardo ante el desagradable hombre.

_And now it's only fair  
_**Y ahora es justo  
**_That I should let you know  
_**Que yo te haga saber  
**_What you should know  
_**Lo ****que debes saber**

Suspiró profundamente y recibió en una de sus manos el micrófono que aquel hombre le ofrecía con cortesía – No soy bueno para estas cosas, realmente no sé qué decir – Dijo en un tono serio mientras metía su mano desocupada dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir.

-Inuyasha…- Musitó muy despacio y con una ternura infinitamente triste que recorrió los sentidos de Sesshomaru el cual había logrado escucharla claramente y que al voltear a verla un tanto desconcertado se encontraría con una escena en donde Kagome acariciaba su vientre, cabizbaja y con el fleco cubriéndole los castaños y apagados ojos de esa tarde. No pudo evitar sentirse sumamente confundido.

-_Espero que papá y tú puedan perdonarme algún día, sé que los estoy separando pero de esta manera no tendremos que lamentar ninguna muerte –_ Trató de disculparse de una manera muy especial con su bebé, no exteriorizando sus palabras, sino como una conexión mental y a la vez dentro de su cuerpo, conociendo que en esos momentos ambos se encuentran conectados en uno solo. Estaba consiente además de la crueldad que representaban aquellas insonoras palabras y ello le causaba un terrible dolor angustiante recorrer su cuerpo a través de su sangre ¿Pero y si Souta moría? ¿Si Sesshomaru loco de rabia y celos mataba a Inuyasha y después a ella? ¿No era entonces mejor así? Quería creer en esa idea, necesitaba creer en eso para aplacar un poco el tormento que todo esto le ocasionaba.

-Espero que sean felices… no puedo decir nada más – Expresó con frialdad y rapidez para después dejar el aparato sobre el piso, sin importarle las miradas de asombro y los susurros que pronto llegaron hasta sus oídos, mismos que no le interesaron, en ese momento se sentía tan abatido que cualquier cosa que sucediera ahora, carecía de importancia.

_I can't live  
_**No puedo vivir  
**_If living is without you  
_**Si vivir es sin ti  
**_I can't liv__e  
_**No puedo vivir  
**_I can't give anymore  
_**No puedo dar mas**

-¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a Inuyasha?- Cuestionó Sesshomaru incrédulo y con comprensible enojo, era su hermano, y no entendía cómo ni siquiera unas palabras amables y reconfortantes había dicho a su favor, cosa que era totalmente imposible…

Kagome tan solo palideció e incluso le tambalearon las piernas al escuchar las palabras de ambos ojidorados, reservándose opinión alguna, ella entendía perfectamente la posición de ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Me permite esta pieza señorita?- Escuchó una voz gruesa y varonil ocasionando que su corazón casi se le saliera del pecho, conocía esa voz, reconocía su profundidad, no había otro, nadie más, solo un hombre, tan solo…- Inuyasha- Reaccionó y el nombre del dueño de esa voz se le escapo de los labios, levantó su cabeza para fortuna o infortunio de ella toparse con esos dorados ojos, apasionados y rápidamente sintió esa pasión como algo tan suyo, de ella y de ninguna otra mujer más, el oxígeno pareció abandonar sus pulmones, había sido una sorpresa, toparse así y en esas condiciones en las que ella divagaba por un mundo lleno de confusión con esa mirada tan seductora, intentó tomar aire de una bocanada como si quisiera reservarlo para después pero no lo logró.

- No me ha contestado- Le replicó conservando la formalidad en sus palabras y enseguida extendió su mano, abriendo la palma, ofreciéndosela, esperando sentir el calor de la de la muchacha que era tan delgada y suave.

- No puedo, estoy con Sesh…-

- Él no está aquí ahora- La interrumpió antes de poder terminar – No aceptaré ninguna excusa- Aseveró con sinceridad y firmeza; ella asintió con la cabeza, se sentía tan aludida por la revolución de emociones que se producían en su estómago y maldijo el hecho de caer rendida tan fácilmente frente a su mirada, ¿Y la clausula de su frente? De pronto le pareció que una traviesa corriente de viento se la llevaba y se burlaba de sus debilidades ante el ojidorado.

Kagome colocó su mano sobre la del hombre que permanecía de pie, y al sentir la fuerza en como Inuyasha la estrechaba le recorrió la espalda, no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto las últimas horas y anhelarlo simplemente le era ya insuficiente, necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo, imploraba por lo menos rozar su piel, la misma que encendía toda sensibilidad en ella… demonios ¿Por qué Sesshomaru no conseguía hacerla sentir tal fulgor?

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista previamente acondicionada en el jardín, Inuyasha rodeó su cintura hasta pegarla con su cuerpo, sin importarle las críticas, el qué dirán, en ese instante no le importó ser un total descarado por querer bailar de esa manera con la esposa de su hermano.

Kagome casi por inercia rodeó su cuello, quedando tan pegados, que lograba sentir el aliento de Inuyasha sobre su cara, era tan cálido, tibió, deseó entonces demasiado probar la humedad de sus labios, la grata idea le recorría nuevamente la espalda.

-Quiero besarte- Le susurró muy despacito al oído con la voz ronca para después sonreírse al sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos de un forma muy graciosa, amaba poder intimidarla de esa forma única.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea - Se atrevió a contestar aun pese a el deseo que sentía por que sus labios se fusionaran.

-Lo sé- Lo dijo con cierto aire de desilusión mientras el ritmo de la música seguía guiando sus pasos.

- Pero me encantaría hacerlo- Se aventuró a insistir al ver como el rostro de su azabache entristecía, logrando con esto arrancarle una sonrisa dulce y sincera a Kagome, de todo el día, la primera, a decir verdad.

- Sabes que no podemos - Buscó aclarar nuevamente – Pero me hace feliz el hecho de que sientas lo mismo que yo – Se sinceró e Inuyasha sonrió con el rostro iluminado, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído – Me muero por no solo besarte – Ambos giraron al compás de la canción – Si no por hacerte muchas otras cosas más – Depositó esas palabras con un aire de seducción que le estremeció todo el cuerpo y su deseó despertó junto al de Inuyasha. No era obsesión por el otro, era algo más intenso, algo más que simple calentura, aún mayor que la pasión correspondida, era amor, infinito y entregado.

_I can't live  
_**No puedo vivir  
**_If living is without you  
_**Si vivir es sin ti  
**_I can't give  
_**No puedo dar  
**_I can't give anymore  
_**No puedo dar má****s**

-¿Me permites?- Cuestionó fríamente Sesshomaru, el semblante duro e incapaz de recibir una negativa como respuesta, realmente se encontraba molesto por la forma en que su hermano bailaba con su esposa pero lo enfadaba aún más el ver a Kagome tan feliz junto a él, después de su acongojado aspecto desde la ceremonia en la iglesia, ¿por qué de pronto al lado de Inuyasha desaparecía esa faceta? Intentaba no sentir celos inútiles, pero su sangre burbujeaba de ellos.

- Desde luego…- Contestó a secas y notó como la magia que los envolvía se desvanecía en la nada cuando su piel dejaba de sentir el contacto de la azabache.

- No deberías tomarte este tipo de confianzas con mi esposa – Advirtió molesto dando un orgulloso énfasis al pronunciar "mí"

Ja! ¿Su esposa? Solo porque un sacerdote así lo había decidido y dicho, para él iba más allá, Kagome jamás sería su compañera realmente, su amante, nunca lo amaría, porque ella era suya, su cuerpo y alma le pertenecían y por muy casados que estuvieran nunca lograría deshacer el lazo que los unía, se sintió por lo menos seguro de ello y sin contestar, le dio la espalda y avanzó hacia donde Miroku y Sango se encontraban conversando.

-Imbecil…- Se tragó el coraje y la actitud despreocupada de su hermano – Y tú Kagome tampoco debiste permitirle bailar así contigo – La reprendió con ira estremecedora en sus palabras, tenía de pronto celos de su hermano, nunca los había tenido ¿Por qué ahora?

- No es para que te pongas así – Respondió Kagome pretendiendo estar molesta por algo que en verdad sucedía - Iré a sentarme – Le avisó decidida sin darle la cara, pudo avanzar tan solo tres pasos cuando resintió un leve estrujo en su brazo - ¿Qué haces? – Le cuestionó confundida y logrando ver el enfado establecido en los rasgados ojos de su esposo.

- Deseas bailar con Inuyasha y conmigo ¿No?- Reclamó y arrugó el ceño, aplicando más fuerza quizás aun más de la debida sobre el delgado brazo de la muchacha.

- Me lastimas… – Un quejido lastimado afloró desde su garganta, encogiendo sus hombros.

- Bailemos entonces- Ordenó con un sonar muy grave, soltando su brazo y sin embargo jalándola bruscamente por la cintura después, provocando esta acción un considerable temor dentro de Kagome y es que al parecer realmente no conocía a ese hombre, no imaginaba de lo que era capaz estando enojado, se preguntó entonces si únicamente conocía su lado tierno, amable y no su lado opuesto… eso le provocó aún más miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La celebración había concluido, uno a uno los invitados se habían despedido y retirado poco a poco, aún extrañados por el misterioso comportamiento de la novia e incluso el del hermano menor, sin embargo era un asunto que no les incumbía e indagar en ello carecía de interés.

Kagome se despidió de Sango y Miroku, agradeciendo su apoyo y estableciendo una fecha para poder conversar con su mejor amiga más tranquilamente y sin la estorbosa presencia del buen Miroku, ya que desconocía muchos aspectos y situaciones que Kagome vivía y que de saberlas no dudaría un instante en contárselas a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿Segura estarás bien?- Consultó nuevamente Sango mientras abrazaba a su amiga y frotaba sus hombros

- De verdad, pueden irse – Fingió una sonrisa que Sango pudo reconocer inmediatamente como falsa, pero en fin, conocía su estado emocional, así que decidió no reprenderla por ello.

-Nos estaremos viendo entonces – Se resignó mientras tomaba su elegante bolso plateando que yacía sobre una de las sillas. – No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas – Murmuró cerca de su oído y escuchó a Kagome suspirar mirándola después asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien, nos vemos- Finalizó sintiendo como el joven de pequeña coleta le rodeaba la cintura y la incitaba a caminar junto a él ¿Demasiado para una despedida no? Pensaba…

Observó a su alrededor mientras un vacío se le formaba en el estómago al darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola, claro que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraban presentes, pero eran exactamente las personas con quienes no deseaba estar, no ver; las ganas de gritar auxilio se le ahogaban en la garganta…

-Vámonos Kagome- Exclamó Inuyasha con demasiada prisa en sus palabras y sujetando ambas manos de la azabache.

- ¿A dónde? – Le preguntó muy incrédula, pero llena de esperanza a la vez.

- Ahora no lo sé, pero lejos de aquí, dónde nuestro amor no pueda verse empañado – Le aseguró con decisión y Kagome pareció soltar una pequeña risita sarcástica ante eso - ¿Existe acaso un lugar así? – Preguntó manteniendo el estrechamiento de las manos del ojidorado

- Lo crearemos si es que no – Le guiñó dándole la seguridad en sus palabras que Kagome estaba necesitando, la ilusión de ver su vida junto a él y su pequeño hijo, si fuera tan fácil…

- ¿Es que no lo has comprendido Inuyasha? Te lo expliqué fuera de la iglesia.. – Le recordó perdiendo instantáneamente la fugaz ilusión que se había imaginado y manifestado en su rostro.

- Jamás permitiré que Sesshomaru te aparte de mí lado – Aseveró alterado pero intentando mantener lo poco que le quedaba de compostura.

- Soy yo quien no permitirá que me alejes de su lado ¿Entiendes? – Cuanto pesar le había costado decirle esas palabras tanto que no tardó en percibir el dolor que le causaba la opresión en su corazón e incluso una pulsada en el vientre la alertó, estaba embarazada, debía cuidarse, estaba consciente de esto pero su vida no se prestaba para darse los cuidados y mimos que necesitaba.

- Si así lo quieres, adelante – Sollozó con el alma herida, profundamente dolida, no quería vivir sin ella, no podía, no lo conseguiría, ¿No podía simplemente entenderlo?

Avanzó bruscamente hacia la entrada principal con la mirada oculta por su fleco, azotando después fuertemente la puerta, ruido que anunció, su retirada del lugar.

Kagome inmediatamente se echó a llorar al escuchar el retumbar de la puerta ¿Y si se hubiese ido con él? dudó un instante – No, no, ¡No! – negó seguidamente al recordar los problemas que eso conllevaría – Te amo Inuyasha, te amaré toda mi vida – Dejó en el ambiente esas palabras, deseando dejar junto a ellas todo el amor que sentía por él, cosa que no lograría y abrazó sus rodillas ocultando su rostro sin conseguir detener el llanto que le recorría las mejillas y humedecían su vestido.

_Well I can't forget this evening  
_**Bien, no puedo olvidar ésta tarde  
**_Or your face as you were leaving  
_**O tu cara ****mientras te ibas  
**_But I guess that's just the way  
_**Pero supongo que esa es la manera  
**_The story goes…  
_**Como sigue la historia…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al parecer Inuyasha se ha marchado sin avisar a donde – Comentó Sesshomaru dejando ver tras de él, el vapor que salía del baño.

- Sí…- Musitó apenas audible y con demasiada fragilidad, Sesshomaru ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del porque de su partida y de cuanto había llorado ya, daba gracias de que por lo menos se hubiese dedicado en esos momentos a dar instrucciones vía telefónica y desde su despacho a quienes al día siguiente se encargarían de reacomodar todo y llevarse las mesas, sillas, mantelería… en fin, Sesshomaru desde un principio le había mostrado ser un hombre sumamente ocupado; suspiró con melancolía.

- Eso me agrada bastante, así tu y yo podremos estar a solas – Sonrió y se acercó con un apasionamiento que a Kagome enseguida la espantó y la hizo temblar, de ser de Inuyasha en unos instantes esas palabras la hubiesen derretido y convertido en su sumisa mujer pero ahora se sentía espantada, no había contemplado ese hecho, lo había olvidado por completo.

- Te he amado tanto desde siempre – Lo escuchó decirle con una ternura que le ocasionó cerrar y apretar sus ojos con fuerza, esconder el rostro y encoger su cuerpo, ahora mismo no sabía ni qué hacer.

**Continuara…**

**Hola!!! Pues bien después de varios meses de ausencia en los cuales la escuela ha demandado todo mi tiempo, he regresado, no sé si aún les interese ésta historia pero me prometí a mí misma no dejar inconclusa ninguna historia y pienso cumplirlo.**

**Pido una muy enorme disculpa a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia y pareció simplemente quedarse a medias, de verdad lo siento.**

**Estudiar una carrera es muy difícil y prácticamente demanda todo el tiempo, comenzando por que estoy metida en la escuela el día y la tarde y pues en la noche las tareas, estudio, descanso, en fin quería una carrera… ahí está XD.**

**Pero las vacaciones apremian y pues aquí estoy intentando darle seguimiento a esta historia **

**Infinitas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia**

**Les agradecería mucho cualquier comentario a esta ;)**

**Saludos y felices fiestas.**

**Erilenne.**


	17. Sospechas

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) ****[Inu&Kag] [Lemon]  
****Capítulo:**17  
**Género****: **Romance/Tragedia**  
****Summary:** Todo comienza a centrarse de una manera favorecedora para que Sesshomaru descubra el engaño de Inuyasha y Kagome ¿Podrá ser?  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Aclaración:** Las palabras escritas en _cursiva _especifican un pensamiento o recuerdo (s) de los personajes.

**Capítulo 17. Sospechas  
**

**—**Espera Sesshomaru —Esquivó la caricia que con dulzura Sesshomaru ansiaba poder regalarle en la mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa Kagome? —Preguntó en un tono dócil de voz, creyendo que quizás ella tuviera miedo, entonces intentó apaciblemente rozar sus labios, esperando con ello esfumar cualquier temor.

—Me siento mal, debo ir al baño ahora —Manifestó tranquila, levantándose deprisa de la cama, de manera que logró evitar el contacto que los labios de Sesshomaru reclamaban.

De pie y al costado de la cama, el hombre de rasgados y dorados ojos solamente pudo observar, extrañado y aún más confundido, la forma en que su esposa entraba al baño. La escuchó devolver, ¿Qué le pasaba? no se sintió con la sabiduría de adivinar lo que sucedía.

—Amor ¿Estás bien? —Consultó recargado ligeramente en la puerta, pese a la frustración que en esos momentos la situación le provocaba, era su noche de bodas, la cual había esperado con tanto anhelo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo es mi estómago —Aseguró fingiendo veracidad, envolviendo después rollo de papel en su mano al que le dio uso inmediatamente.

—¿Te espero en la cama? —Propuso esperanzado, dejando entre cada palabra un aire de seducción.

—No… Perdóname Sesshomaru, no me siento en condiciones, ya será después —Rechazó la provocativa oferta de su esposo a la vez que las náuseas le agolpaban nuevamente en el pecho.

—Como quieras —Renegó dando apenas un puntapié sobre la esquina inferior de la puerta blanca, maldiciendo internamente su infortunio, deseaba tenerla ahí… ahí entre sus brazos y hacerla suya, de verdad lo ambicionaba.

-.-.-.-

Permanecía sentado sobre un pequeño banco de aquella simple cantina, los codos apoyados sobre la barra, enfrente de ésta, una vitrina dejaba ver afilados distintos tipos de vinos y licores, desde los suaves hasta los más fuertes; en su mano derecha, sostenía un vaso lleno a la mitad del amarillento Whisky, serían aproximadamente seis los vasos que junto a ese llevaría bebiendo en esa gélida noche, mismos que todavía no conseguían aplacar el dolor de su alma.

—Amigo ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —Se acercó despacio un hombrecito de avanzada edad, reposando su mano sobre el hombro del ojidorado.

—Solamente si puede traerla a mí lado —Le costó mucho trabajo responder esas palabras y un tanto más girar su mirada donde aquel viejo lo observaba con preocupación.

—¿A quién? —Preguntó mostrando interés, sentándose entonces a su lado.

—Seguramente ese infeliz está… —Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a su hermano, no lo podía evitar, le enfermaba el sólo hecho de imaginar a Kagome en sus brazos, besándola, tocándola, amándola de un modo del que estaba convencido únicamente él conocía. —Maldita sea. —Golpeó furioso con el puño cerrado que le quedaba libre encima de la barra.

—¿Necesitas desahogarte? —Formuló una nueva pregunta, al darse cuenta de inmediato que el hombre que yacía a su lado era azotado por una pena que desde luego por su posición de extraño, desconocía…

—No… por favor déjeme sólo —Pidió cortésmente. Su vista, apagada por la tristeza, permanecía fija en su vaso de vino.

Inuyasha escuchó al anciano retirarse sin decir más, a pasos lentos, como si lo hubiese comprendido a la perfección, en breve, de un solo trago bebió lo que le restaba a su vaso y ese acto le caló en la garganta, notándose por la mueca de su rostro. Seguidamente levantó su brazo, haciendo señas al mesero que servía bebidas a otros hombres, para que éste le diera un vaso más de Whisky, deseaba beber hasta olvidar.

—Señor debería dejar de tomar, ¿Por qué mejor no se va a su casa? —Recomendó el joven al mismo tiempo que llenaba por completo el vaso.

¿Su casa? ¿Tenía acaso alguna?, una risilla sarcástica se le escapó de los labios y el pensar en ello lo obligó a crear escenas indeseadas en su mente, ¿Qué estaría haciéndole en esos momentos Sesshomaru a Kagome? ¿Ella lo estaría disfrutando?, Oh dios, aquello sí que lo volvía loco de celos y no llegaba a conseguir arrancar esas espantosas representaciones de su cabeza. Sujetó el vaso de vino y comenzó a apretarlo con empeño, luchando por deshacerse de ese amor; de pronto escuchó el crujir de algo y percibió un palpitante ardor en su mano, para después descubrir que había roto el vaso, su mano se encontraba herida y con el vino quemándole en su sangre. —Demonios —Maldijo en voz baja sin realizar algo por remediarlo, a su vez, la vista se le nubló, dándole una visión distorsionada y a un hombre en frente de él que lo llamaba con insistencia.

-.-.-.-

Acababa de levantarse después de aquella desafortunada noche, se sentía molesto, debía admitirlo, se le plasmaba claramente en el rostro, o por lo menos su semblante se veía un poco más frío de lo que originalmente ya era; no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Kagome se acostó en la cama, misma que no habían compartido de la manera en que desesperadamente ansiaba.

Abrió ambas llaves de la regadera a fin de templar la temperatura del agua y dejó caer a su costado el pantalón holgado y la amplia camisa que vestía para luego dejar correr el puro líquido sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

El escandaloso sonido que emitía la melodía del móvil de Sesshomaru hizo despertar de un no tan plácido sueño a Kagome, quien inmediatamente levantó su cabeza y la ladeó de un lado a otro en busca del pequeño artefacto y al verlo vibrar sobre el buró de su esposo estiró el brazo para tomarlo.

—¿Diga? —Consultó mientras tallaba uno de sus castaños ojos.

—Disculpa, podrías comunicarme con Sesshomaru Taisho —Solicitó arrugando el ceño y es que la voz le había resultado bastante familiar.

—Pues… —Hizo una pausa al momento en que examinaba la habitación y segura de escuchar esa voz por segunda vez. —Se está bañando. —Continuó al darse cuenta del ligero vapor que se escapaba del baño.

—Bien, dile que lo llamó Kouga y que es urgente que se comunique conmigo —Pidió de buena gana y enseguida colgó; a lo mejor era su imaginación, pero pudo haber jurado que la voz era de la chica que conoció un tiempo atrás en el parque Yokoshima.

—¿Pasa algo amor? —Con cariñosas palabras le preguntó cuando salió de la ducha al verla sentada en la cama, con el celular en la mano y muy pensativa…

—Inuyasha… —Su nombre se fugó de sus labios en un suspiro cuando observó a Sesshomaru frente a sus ojos, con la toalla rodeándole la cintura, no pudo evitar ver en él la figura del ojidorado a quien extrañaba tanto.

—Era Inuyasha o ¿por qué razón lo nombras? —Con todo y que en ese instante quería besarla, el desconcierto por escuchar el nombre de su hermano lo forzó a preguntar.

—Te acaba de llamar Kouga, dice ser urgente que respondas su llamada —Respondió sin ser precisamente la contestación que Sesshomaru esperaba, después le dio el celular y salió de la habitación con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, un poco más y no hubiera sabido que decirle.

-.-.-.-

—Anda despierta dormilón —De forma divertida, daba ligeros almohadazos en la cabeza del hombre que permanecía acostado bocabajo.

—¿Miroku? —Fue su primera reacción al verlo después de ser forzado a abrir los ojos. —¿Qué rayos hago aquí? —Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en una habitación acogedora pero desconocida, donde no había estado nunca y la cual, no era más que la segunda y última recámara del departamento de Miroku.

—¿Qué qué haces aquí cabeza dura? —Zapeó con rudeza en la ubicación del hueso occipital. —Nomas con decirte que tuve que ir por ti a las horas de la madrugada a una cantinucha porque al joven se le ocurrió embriagarse y desangrarse —Exageró en sus palabras y notó la incredulidad del rostro de Inuyasha mientras observaba el vendaje blanco de su mano, intentando recordar cómo diablos se provocó eso.

—No tienes remedio Inuyasha —Palmeó su espalda mostrándose resignado y el ojidorado, frunciendo el ceño, rápidamente interpretó esas palabras como un símbolo de "pésame".

-.-.-.-

—¿Qué Sesshomaru salió de viaje? —Gritó y se levantó terriblemente exaltada del asiento de la cafetería en donde estaban, logrando con ello atraer a todas las miradas de las personas allí presentes.

—Sí Sango… —Reafirmó despacio y dejando ver sus mejillas sonrosadas por las murmuraciones de la gente.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? —Interrogó aún sin poderlo creer y un poco más tranquila.

—Verás… —Trajo a su mente las vivencias de horas antes para exteriorizárselas en palabras a la muchacha de carácter efusivo…

—_Kagome necesito que hagas mis maletas_ —Apresurado y ajustando su corbata, Sesshomaru se acercó a donde la azabache retiraba la humedad de su cabello con la secadora.

—_¿Qué sucede? —_Cuestionó con visible preocupación en tanto desconectaba el ruidoso aparato.

—_Hay un problema con los inversionistas, si no voy, puedo quedar en la ruina —_Garantizó afligido según sacaba de su closet dos enormes maletas y las colocaba encima de la cama, aún sin tender.

—_Imposible… ¿Pero no tardaras, cierto? —_Quiso solo corroborar lo que le preguntaba y no podía negar que por unos segundos al pensar en esa ausencia, Inuyasha le había atravesado la mente. Agitó un par de veces la cabeza para desaparecer su varonil silueta.

—_Amor…_ —Besó con delicadeza su frente. —_Lo más seguro es que regrese en tres semanas, no sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar_ —Aferró a la muchacha en un cándido abrazo, bonita la hora en que se le presentaba esa bochornosa pero preocupante situación anunciada por su fiel compañero Kouga…

—Pero no perderá su fortuna ¿Verdad? —Se necesitó con las ganas de saberlo, ya que de ser así Kagome también se vería afectada.

—Sango… por dios… no creas que soy una cualquiera, si me casé con Sesshomaru fue por la salud de Souta no porque quisiera darme vida de princesa —Esclareció cruzándose de brazos enfadada, no admitiría que su mejor amiga pensara mal de ella y también recordó lo excelentemente bien que el cáncer de su hermano iba desapareciendo con el nuevo tratamiento del cual, por supuesto, Sesshomaru pagó una cuantiosa suma.

—Es cierto, perdóname amiga —Se disculpó sinceramente y es que las condiciones en que Kagome vivía, se prestaban a innumerables interpretaciones.

—Pero eso no es todo —Tragó con dificultad. —No tuve noche de bodas… —Enfocó los también castaños ojos de su amiga y dejó esas palabras en el aire, temerosa, pues anticipadamente sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Sango palideció al instante cuando la escuchó y se quedó helada, ¿Cómo era eso posible?, ¿Qué pareja no tenía noche de bodas el día en que se casaba?. Kagome tenía dos semanas de embarazo y dentro de 3 semanas tendría un poco más de mes. Tomó aire ampliamente tratando de controlar sus nervios, ¿Cómo haría ahora su amiga para ocultar su embarazo? Definitivamente todavía no iba a notarse, pero que iba a decir ¿Qué era sietemesino?, ¿Cómo ocultaría las tantas semanas de embarazo que obviamente aparecerían en el ultrasonido?; dio gracias al cielo de no estar en sus zapatos.

-.-.-.-

Llevaba frente a la puerta aproximadamente veinte minutos, no se atrevía a entrar a pesar de que ya había sacado el juego de llaves de su pantalón, ese mismo que Sesshomaru tiempos atrás le entregó, sabía además que el ir a esa casa por sus pertenencias no era más que un pretexto para ver a Kagome, tal vez por ello aún no se animaba a meter la llave por la cerradura.

—Vamos Inuyasha ¿Qué más da? —Se apoyó a sí mismo y pasó saliva con excesiva dificultad. Giró la llave y enseguida se mostro ante él, el hermoso jardín ahora seco por el invierno, el viento ondeó su oscuro cabello y se le metió por la vestimenta, poniéndole enseguida la piel chinita. Caminó hasta la entrada y con una segunda llave pero de menor tamaño abrió la puerta; todo permanecía en su sitio, salvo por algunos detalles restantes de la boda del día anterior; ni siquiera notó la ausencia del convertible de Sesshomaru, el cual se había quedado al cuidado de un hombre en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Todo parecía ser muy silencioso. Apretó el puño al imaginar que después de una romántica noche, ellos aún permanecieran dormidos, debía dominar sus celos, lo sabía, o no lo llevarían a nada bueno. Subió las escaleras despacio y sintió que con cada respiración que daba le era imposible adquirir nuevo oxígeno, tenía que estar loco, iba a abrir la habitación de Sesshomaru y Kagome, no deseaba encontrarse con semejante escena pero…

—No hay nadie —No pudo contenerse de suspirar aliviado, con el oxígeno compensándole instantáneamente los pulmones.

Después de echar un vistazo por toda la casa, notó que no se encontraba nadie en ella, sólo esperaba que la razón no fuera un repentino viaje de luna de miel. Entró en su por última vez habitación y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, olía a jazmín, un aroma tan propio de ella, apenas podía creer que todavía se pudiera percibir. Sujetó la sabana azul marfil y la pegó en su rostro, necesitaba inhalar e impregnarse de todo ese olor que le recordaba a su piel, su cabello… Y le agradaba como esa misma fragancia le devolvía hermosas y candentes memorias, si tan solo pudiera tenerla ahí una vez más…

—Supongo que jamás podrá ser así —Musitó paulatinamente, melancólico, levantándose de la cama y tomando una hoja amarilla de su pequeño escritorio. —Ojala puedas leerlo algún día —Sonrío muy triste y se dio lugar a escribir sobre ella.

-.-.-.-

El reloj marcaba las 5:00PM, a diferencia de Japón, en Nueva York se admiraba un mirífico atardecer, un grupo de hombres llevarían cerca de tres horas debatiendo, Sesshomaru a la cabeza desde luego, aún no lograban ponerse de acuerdo y el resto de accionistas por motivos personales se reunirían hasta dentro de dos semanas. Después de un largo aporte de ideas, todos creyeron necesario un descanso acompañado de un refrigerio en el que indudablemente incluyeron una bebida refrescante.

—Bueno, bueno, ni tiempo nos ha dado de felicitar a nuestro querido empresario —Rápidamente abrió tema de conversación un hombre de jovial carácter.

—¿Qué les puedo decir…? Ustedes me han arruinado la luna de miel —Jugueteó utilizando un doble sentido, seguido por las risas de sus compañeros.

—De verdad Sesshomaru, discúlpame por la inasistencia a tu boda —Insistió su compañero de la derecha, se había excusado el día anterior pero creyó conveniente reiterarlo.

—Vamos Kouga, ya te dije que no hay problema —Aseguró en un tono de voz muy sereno.

—¿Y quién fue la afortunada? —Consultó otro de los accionistas, y todos ansiosos por conocer la respuesta se centraron en Sesshomaru.

—Ya que lo preguntas, hace un rato recibí las fotografías vía e-mail —Abrió su portafolio y sacó de él su computadora portátil. —Déjenme presumírselas, solterones —Bromeó embozando una sonrisa alegre mientras abría su mail y en pantalla completa reproducía lo que, plasmados en imágenes, eran los recuerdos de su boda.

Entre risas y piropos dirigidos de manera respetuosa a Kagome, una foto en especial, llamó por completo la atención de Kouga, en ella aparecían Sesshomaru en un costado, en el centro Kagome y en la otra orilla Inuyasha, tal imagen lo desconcertó inmensamente trayéndole un recuerdo fugaz…

—_Anda preciosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —_Preguntó intentando acorralar el cuerpo de la chica, desde que la divisó le había encantado y al ver sola a una mujer tan hermosa, por ningún motivo dejaría escapar la oportunidad de tener quizás una "aventura".

—_Sinceramente no creo que te interese —_Ambos escucharon una voz grave y terriblemente profunda muy cerca de ellos, entonces el joven ojiazul observó como este mismo hombre jalaba a la muchacha de la cintura hacia él.

—_Oh veo que vienes acompañada_ —Mencionó con cierta desilusión e infortunio.

—_Claro que viene acompañada, y... con su esposo _—Le dijo con una amabilidad demasiado sarcástica para ser creíble, mientras que la furia y celos lo invadían ¿Qué acaso no podría dejar a Kagome tres minutos sola? Como quería poder tatuarle una marca que dijese "Propiedad Privada".

—_Que lastima estar casada con alguien como él_ —Murmuró dirigiendo la mirada a la muchacha de cabello azabache.

—_¿Quieres que te parta la cara imbécil?_ —Cuestionó elevando el tono de voz, levantando el puño y tensándolo, como si en él, estuviera acumulando toda aquella fuerza y potencia con la que quería golpearlo.

—_Inuyasha cálmate por favor —_Le pidió Kagome estirándolo del brazo, intentando parecer serena y con las mejillas altamente sonrojadas al notar como rápidamente las miradas de los presentes se centraban en ellos.

—_Mejor me voy, no pienso hacer el ridículo en este lugar —_Mencionó el hombre y se dio la media vuelta para empezar a avanzar, después de todo, la mujer era casada y él tenía que llegar a la empresa Taisho ¿Para qué pelear una batalla que de antemano estaba perdida?...

—Esto simplemente no puede ser… —Regresó a la realidad. Ahora estaba completamente seguro, Kagome e Inuyasha eran las personas con quienes había tenido ese encuentro, no lo podía creer ¿Estaban engañando a Sesshomaru? la idea le ocasionó calosfríos y una fría gota de sudor le recorrió desde la sien, ¿Sería lo más indicado decírselo?, no se sintió con la convicción de querer hacerlo.

-.-.-.-

—Inuyasha… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? —Abrazada a su almohada pensaba en él desesperadamente.

Escuchó sonar al teléfono, el cual estaba también en la cama, lo tomó y descartó de inmediato que la llamada fuera de su esposo, el número que aparecía en el identificador le resultaba desconocido y además poseía lada local.

Después de haberlo pensado tantas veces no logró vencer la tentación de marcar a la casa de su hermano, anhelaba tanto escucharla, daba vueltas de un lado a otro sobre la cama y el sueño no conseguía aplacar su ser ¿Por qué le sucedía eso a un hombre como él? ¿Qué tan enamorado estaba de ella?; un montón de "por qué" giraban en su cabeza.

De pronto la escuchó contestar, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y enseguida pensó en colgar, no era correcto, era tarde y aparte… sólo pretextos.  
—Dime Kagome ¿Cómo estás? —Consiguió decirle al fin.

Kagome quedó perpleja al escucharlo, era él, en la línea pero a fin de cuentas Inuyasha; dudó igualmente en contestar. —¿Dónde has estado tonto? —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su voz pronto adquirió fragilidad.

—¿Ahora soy tonto? —Simuló con la voz profunda disgusto —Estoy en el departamento de Miroku, pero no imaginas lo que te extraño —Esas últimas palabras sonaron alucinantes para los oídos de Kagome.

—Inuyasha tú sabes que…

—Hey no lo digas, mejor dime si tú me has extrañado a mí —La interrumpió y solicitó, su alma requería de un solo momento de paz.

—Terriblemente… —Las lágrimas se deslizaron desde sus ojos hasta dejar huella en la almohada.

—¿Te molestaría si te mando un par de besos? —Pidió el permiso de ella con su característico apasionamiento.

—Creo que no… —Consintió en una sonrisa que indiscutiblemente Inuyasha no pudo ver y amando con locura esa forma de actuar de él.

—Puedes recibirlos entonces donde así lo desees —Se apresuró a aclarar, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Lo sé… Tú también los míos, en donde más te guste —Respondió dejando en su voz la sensualidad que Inuyasha adoraba de ella.

-.-.-.-

Tomándose un jugo de naranja y recostado cómodamente en un sillón color guida y bastante acolchonado, se sentía extensamente dichoso, haber hablado con Kagome la noche anterior y decirse aquellas palabras, sinceramente lo habían hecho muy feliz, tanto que creyó de pronto olvidar aquel martirio.

Debajo de sus intensos ojos se le marcaban las ojeras por el desvelo, su extenso cabello se encontraba enmarañado, mas sin embargo no le importaba, pretendía perezosamente quedarse así todo el día. Respiró vastamente.

—Oye guapo ¿No me invitas de tu jugo? —Aquella voz le había rechinado en el tímpano. Volteó rezando porque no fuera esa mujer.

—Demonios, Kikyo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —La cuestionó decepcionado y palmeó su propia frente.

—Lo siento Inuyasha, no pude detenerla —Se excusó Miroku detrás de ella.

—Claro… —Emitió Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y observando molestamente a su amigo. Seguramente Kikyo se habría valido de sus encantos y Miroku torpemente había caído.

—Supuse que estarías aquí querido —Utilizó un timbre de voz que a Inuyasha volvió a desagradar bastante y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente cruzando la pierna.

—Y bien, ¿qué deseas ahora? —Poniéndose de pie asumió su presencia en un prolongado suspiro y sólo entonces enfocó sus pálidos rasgos.

—A ti… te ves tan sexy así —Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, notando la desaliñada apariencia de esa ocasión. —Ok, ok, en realidad vengo a recordarte tu promesa de casarte conmigo —Manifestó la razón de su visita luego de recibir la mirada de desprecio de Inuyasha ante su comentario.

—Vaya Kikyo, no cabe duda que con cada día que pasa te vuelves más loca —Pretendió decírselo con seriedad pero pronto soltó una carcajada e incluso Miroku, quien tan solo los observaba con atención, no podía evitar la gracia que le ocasionaba tan incoherente petición.

—Es en serio Inuyasha, no querrás entonces que vaya con Sesshomaru a decirle que su querido hermanito lo traicionó —Amenazó maliciosamente, de pie y levantando un poco la cabeza para poder ver fijamente los ojos de Inuyasha. Miroku al instante dejo de reír.

—Francamente haz lo que se te pegue la gana —Concedió restándole total importancia a sus palabras. Sujetó entonces el brazo de Kikyo y avanzó junto a ella hasta la salida sin escuchar sus quejidos, la sacó del departamento y con furia cerró la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro de eso Inuyasha? — Le preguntó Miroku tranquilamente luego de lamentarse por la puerta de su departamento.

—Sí… no me importa —Aseveró con el semblante fúrico —_Tal vez esa sea la única forma de recuperar a Kagome _—Susurró entre sus pensamientos, deseando muy en el fondo que Kikyo cumpliera con aquello.

-.-.-.-

—Oye Sesshomaru me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas —Consultó no muy convencido al hombre que se encontraba apenas medio metro enfrente de él, tomando un café.

—Dime —Respondió simplemente, dándole la entrada que Kouga solicitaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva tu hermano viviendo en tu casa? —Fue su primera pregunta después de dar un sorbo a su propio café. Su situación con Kagome la conocía desde sus inicios así que no preguntaría acerca de ella.

—Mmm creo que a inicios del invierno o quizás antes, no recuerdo con exactitud —Contestó sin mirarle. Acomodó después un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

—¿Has notado alguna actitud extraña en tu esposa después de su llegada? —Continuó con sus interrogativas a la vez que llevaba un trozo de pan dulce a su boca.

Sesshomaru dejo por un momento los cubiertos sobre la mesa y pensó seriamente esa pregunta, ¿Cambios en Kagome?, en realidad sí, antes de que Inuyasha apareciera, ella era una muchacha sumisa que acataba sus peticiones y deseos pero ahora debía admitir cierta rebeldía y en ocasiones una tristeza que no comprendía. Tragó con dificultad y tomó nuevamente el tenedor. —Sí, ahora que lo pienso sí —Le dijo finalmente sin poder evitar sentirse de pronto desconcertado.

Kouga expulsó aire con fuerza antes de poder continuar con el interrogatorio. —¿Confías plenamente en Kagome e Inuyasha?

—¿A qué te refieres? — Deseó saber con exactitud, sus preguntas habían comenzado a desagradarle.

—A si confías en la fidelidad de ambos —Se arriesgó pero esta vez observando seriamente el rostro de Sesshomaru.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? — Sin darse cuenta necesitó una razón para seguir con la convicción de ello. No pudo evitar recordar el nombre de Inuyasha salir de los labios de Kagome la mañana anterior. Lució entonces angustiado.

—¿Nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran enamorarse? —Preguntó con dificultad, esperando con ello un posible golpe o cualquier histeria por parte de su compañero de trabajo.

—Kouga no me hace ninguna gracia lo que estás diciendo —Le dio a entender con el tono de sus palabras que más valiera que se callara o de lo contrario perdería la compostura.

—Antes de que te enfades conmigo, piensa en alguna situación extraña en torno a ellos —Sugirió tercamente, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia y notó la mirada de Sesshomaru clavarse con rabia en sus celestes ojos.

Su intención no era obedecer las palabras de Kouga, no quería pero su mente dio vorazmente un paseo entre sus recuerdos ocultos y no interpretados. Pudo ver, a través de la neblina de ellos, todas las veces en que Inuyasha se molestó al verlo junto a Kagome, las ocasiones en que la vio en los brazos de su hermano y ellos se escudaron, recordó su llanto en el despacho, la constante negativa de Inuyasha por quedarse junto a Kagome en aquel viaje de 15 días, la forma de bailar juntos en su propia boda, la repentina huida de Inuyasha de la casa, las veces que ella lo nombró… —No, no ¡Basta! — Gritó trastornado, con la respiración agitada, la cual se notaba por el movimiento de sus pulmones, incluso la taza de café se encontraba estrellada en el piso. Una lucha interior por no sospechar de su esposa y hermano mantenía una fuerte batalla en su estómago. Kouga tan sólo lo miraba sin saber exactamente como conllevar la situación.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Dime por qué me haces esto? — Cuestionó energúmeno, sujetando a Kouga por la camisa, quien pronto se dio cuenta de los endurecidos rasgos que se expresaban en el rostro de Sesshomaru y pronto comprendió que debía decirle la verdad.

—Perdóname Sesshomaru —Aplico igual fuerza para retirar la mano del encolerizado hombre de su camisa. —Yo vi a Kagome e Inuyasha saliendo juntos en el parque Yokoshima, en ese entonces tu hermano me aseguró ser el esposo de ella y el trato era muy cariñoso entre ambos —Confesó sin más, de antemano sabía lo que ese hecho le dolería a Sesshomaru, pero no podía ser un cómplice más de la mentira.

**Continuara…**

**Uy pues esto se pondrá fuerte, y de una vez aclaro, Sesshito con todo y todo se nos tendrá que quedar por allá esas 3 semanas. Por si alguien no recuerda la aparición o los recuerdos de Kouga, puede darse una vuelta por el capítulo 11.**

**En éste cáp. tuve que cambiar bastante de escena y es que con eso de que Sesshomaru, Kagome e Inuyasha por el momento no están en la misma casa como capítulos anteriores XD en fin, espero haya podido hacerlo entendible, chicas nos acercamos a la recta final, gracias por sus comentarios, por seguir la historia, en fin por todo su apoyo.**

**Guille, gracias por tu sugerencia, aunque creo que a cómo va la historia no podré ya incluirlo, pero te lo agradezco infinitamente.**

**Espero sus comentarios, un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**Con cariño**

**Erilenne.**


	18. Frente A La Verdad

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) ****[Inu&Kag] [Lemon]  
****Capítulo:**18  
**Género****: **Romance/Tragedia**  
****Summary:** El engaño no puede esconderse para siempre. ¿Habrá llegado el momento de que se entere de la traición de su esposa y hermano?  
**Autora: ****Erilenne.**

**Capítulo 18. Frente A La Verdad**

La mesita de mantel azul marino estaba partida en dos en el piso, sólo que por ese mismo mantel no se podía distinguir la fractura. Sobre ella un joven ojiazul intentaba recuperarse de tremendo golpe. Observó a su alrededor y encontró los vasos y las tazas de café a su lado echas trocitos y un cúmulo de gente que rápidamente los rodeaba como si se tratara de ofertas de ropa.

—No seas imbécil Kouga ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? — Lo escuchó decirle con aquellos rasgados ojos enardecidos por la furia.

—Aquí el idiota eres tú, ellos te han estado engañando — Insistió, reponiéndose de la caída y levantándose a duras penas.

Sesshomaru pretendió darle uno más, un golpe más que le enseñara a no abrir su bocota. Tensó el puño, colérico y cuando sintió que por fin lograría estampar el trancazo una mano lo detuvo —¡_Maldita sea!_ —Pensó y enseguida volteo.

—¡Basta señores! Aquí no es un ring — Indicó levantando el tono. Sesshomaru mostró como respuesta ira en la mirada. —Si tienen problemas, hagan el favor de arreglarlos fuera —Retó y soltó bruscamente el brazo del ofendido.

—Admitiré tu presencia por ser uno de los accionistas de la empresa —Mencionó últimamente antes de retirarse y con ello le dio a entender a Kouga que no deseaba otro contacto que no fuera puramente de trabajo. Kouga no contestó nada. Lo vio girar con la melena ondeándole y se quedó dando las explicaciones pertinentes al gerente del hotel.

—Ellos no podrían hacerme eso…— Se repetía mientras caminaba con tal firmeza y porte. No deseaba dudar pero ciertamente ya lo estaba haciendo.

-.-.-.-

_**Puedo preguntar, sólo preguntar  
**__**Si el mundo gira del revés, necesito tu ayuda.  
**__**Me mantengo en pie, sin saber por qué  
**__**Si nada me hace sentir que merezca la pena  
**__**Cuesta tanto sonreír  
**__**Más me cuenta el admitir que no son mías**_.

—¿Cómo? ¿El señor Taisho de viaje? — Inquirió sobresaltada, golpeando con ambas palmas el escritorio.

—Sí señorita… —Observó con molestia sus pálidas manos —Verá, se trata de un asunto de negocios…—Hizo una pausa al notar la incredulidad de la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Kikyo —Puede dejarle si desea algún recado.

Refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido y maldijo internamente su suerte. Al parecer no habría forma de hablar con Sesshomaru. —Mejor dígame cuando regresa —Pidió tranquilamente.

—Quizás en dos semanas o tres, no puedo asegurarle nada.

—¿Qué? No sé cómo puede ser tan ineficiente —Regó por el piso los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio y después simplemente se marchó.

Anduvo a paso largo hasta su automóvil color guinda. Abrió la puerta y aventó en el asiento de al lado su enorme bolso –no sin antes sacar su celular– y comenzó a llamar a un número que le resultaba bastante familiar.

—¿Diga? —Escuchó la profunda voz a través de la bocina.

—Inuyasha soy Kikyo, voy a darte un plazo para que reflexiones la idea de casarte conmigo —Le dijo a la vez que se contemplaba gustosa en el retrovisor.

—Estás loca, ya te lo dije, nunca me casaré contigo —Aseguró con el tono cansado y entonces colgó.

—No estés tan seguro de eso…— Susurró para sí misma y luego arrancó a gran velocidad.

-.-.-.-

Guardó en el bolso de su pantalón de mezclilla el celular luego de haber hecho una pequeña rabieta por la terca insistencia de esa mujer. Caminaba ausente y solitario por las calles. El clima era lo bastante gélido como para que su chaqueta y bufanda color oscuro fallaran en su intento por calmar el frio que le erizaba la piel. Pensaba en ella, en Kagome, su rostro se le cruzaba por la mente y parecía burlarse de él. Metió las manos en los bolsos de la chaqueta al notarlas partidas por el clima. Sonrió levemente y continúo su camino sin destino.

Mientras caminaba observó a unos metros de él una placita, rodeada de altos árboles con pocas hojas –debido al invierno- que se movían al compás del frígido viento. Había pocas personas, la mayoría sentadas en banquitas metálicas de color marrón. Conforme se acercó más y más con cada paso vio la figura de una muchacha. Su largo cabello azabache le ondeaba sin parar y se le estampaba frecuentemente en el rostro, el cual lucía una profunda tristeza y daba la impresión de estar en otro mundo, apenas parpadeaba.

—¿Kagome? —Nombró sorprendido y se talló los ojos para comprobar que no fuera producto de la ansiedad que sentía por verla.

Aceleró el paso lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitieron, cruzó la calle sin siquiera voltear si venía algún auto y como consecuencia sólo escuchó los pitidos y gritos de los conductores. No quería perderla de vista. Temía que su imagen se disolviera con tan sólo un pestañeo.

—Kagome ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Verdaderamente su mente no se encontraba ahí. Pensaba una y otra vez en la visita con su ginecóloga. Su consultorio se localizaba a una cuadra de la plaza, en un bonito hospital de maternidad. La doctora le había preguntado por el padre de su bebé y eso francamente la había puesto muy mal. Además todavía no conseguía una idea convincente para ocultar las semanas de embarazo. Aquello la hacía sentir aún peor.

—Oye, Kagome —Insistió con suavidad al ver que la muchacha no reaccionaba.

—Inu… yasha… — Balbuceó al levantar la vista y verlo ahí como si nada. Creyó estarse volviendo loca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Consultó por segunda vez, sin evitar la risita que le causó el verle la nariz roja por el frio.

—No no, esa pregunta tendría que hacértela a ti —Se sentía confundida ¿De dónde salió?.

—Digamos que salí a despejarme… ¿Y tú? — Enfocó sus castaños ojos y ella enseguida se sonrojo.

—También… —Mintió.

Un silencio profundo los invadió por algunos minutos.

—¿Sabes? Aún te extraño, igual que ayer —Se sentó a su lado, reflejando tristeza en su dorada mirada. Kagome se quedó en silencio. No volteó ni siquiera a verlo.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente, que incomoda era esa situación.

—Yo también Inuyasha, lo sabes bien —Aseguró en una tenue sonrisa, volteando a ver al ojidorado. No supo si su piel estaba erizada por la presencia de él o por el clima.

—Kagome yo…

Deseaba pedirle que se fuera con él, que no soportaba más dormir lejos de ella, que la amaba de una forma desmesurada, como nunca amaría a nadie más. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se acercó a su rostro y vagó la vista por sus labios carnosos. Tragó con dificultad y lo envolvió un calor que hizo desaparecer el frio que tenía.

Kagome lo miró expectante. Con cada milímetro que se le acercaba iba cerrando sus deslumbradores ojos y pronto pudo sentir sobre su cara el aliento cálido de Inuyasha. La hizo exasperarse. Necesitaba besarlo ahora mismo. Cerró sus ojos dispuesta a hacerlo y entonces…

El escandaloso ruido de su celular. Kagome se estremeció e Inuyasha maldijo el momento. Apretó el puño y endureció los rasgos, nuevamente sintió el viento chocarle en la cara. Kagome tomó su bolso y sacó el móvil. Observó la pantalla y leyó claramente el nombre de su esposo. Agachó la cabeza desanimadamente e intento tranquilizar su respiración, la cual hiperventilaba.

—Debo irme, te amo —No resistió la tentación de decírselo. Se puso de pie y casi salió corriendo del lugar sin dar oportunidad a que el ojidorado le contestara.

Le ardía la garganta, no podía soportarlo. Sólo a ella se le ocurría correr con tremenda temporada. El celular seguía sonando con ya 4 llamadas perdidas de por medio. Se detuvo cerca de la parada de autobús e intento calmarse. Sólo entonces contestó.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Trato de corroborar que se trataba de él.

—Kagome, maldita sea, ¿por qué no me contestas? ¿Estás con alguien? —Cuestionaba histérico alzando la voz fuertemente, tanto que Kagome tuvo que retirar la bocina unos centímetros de su oído.

—N. no… —Tartamudeó espantada —Traía el móvil en vibrador así que no me di cuenta.

—¿Dónde demonios estás? —Preguntó rápidamente al escuchar bastante ruido proveniente.

—Cálmate ¿Qué te pasa? Sólo salí a hacer las compras —Asustada, pretendió ser convincente.

—¿E Inuyasha? ¿Regresó a la casa? —Interrogó lleno de ira y celos.

—No… no sé nada de él —Engañó de nueva cuenta. Los labios le temblaban y se le hizo bastante extraña su actitud. Escuchó el fuerte suspiro de Sesshomaru. Le dio la impresión de que él intentaba calmarse. —No quiero que vuelva a la casa, tampoco deseo que tengas ningún tipo de contacto con mi hermano.

Kagome se quedó en shock, era como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima sin avisar. ¿A qué venía eso? Pensó y pasó saliva con dificultad. —No entiendo —Logró decir lentamente.

—Es sencillo, no quiero a Inuyasha en mi casa y menos cerca de ti.

Esa declaración sí que la había hecho temblar de pánico, era como si él supiera todo, pero no –respiro hondo- de ser así Sesshomaru le diría algo más.

—Te llamaré luego, te quiero —Finalizó sin retirar el tono entre molesto y preocupado. Se mordía el labio para contenerse a soltar unas cuantas reclamaciones. Kagome se quedó un buen rato de pie, con el aparato aún en la oreja. El miedo era tanto que le recorría hasta la médula.

—_Kagome, cariño, necesitamos que Sesshomaru liquide cuanto antes el segundo pago del tratamiento de Souta, es urgente, te quiero_ —Acabó de leer ese mensaje de su mamá, luego de que el mismo la sacara de todos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tipo de madre era esa? No sentía ningún tipo de compasión por ella pese a saber que estaba enamorada de otro hombre ¡Diablos! Renegó al tiempo en que volvía a la mansión.

_**Sólo ven y cuéntame  
**__**¿Si lo qué vivimos fue una mentira?  
**__**Puedo ser… una marioneta llena de vida  
**__**¿No lo ves? Por una mirada me arriesgaría  
**__**A perderlo todo si te tengo a ti**__._

-.-.-.-

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde la partida de Sesshomaru. El clima parecía empeorar, el cielo se encontraba muy nuboso, tanto, que los meteorólogos daban por hecho una próxima nevada. Kagome cumplía ese día precisamente un mes de embarazada. La doctora le había hecho su primer ultrasonido y a pesar de estar muy emocionada, sinceramente no le había hallado ni pies ni cabeza a esa imagen. Se sentía feliz, esas dos semanas sin Sesshomaru en casa lograron traerle una tranquilidad inimaginable; no podía negar que contempló más de tres veces la idea de llamar a Inuyasha pero pensó que era mucho descaro de su parte y además Sesshomaru le llamaba insistentemente por lo mínimo cinco veces al día.

En algunas ocasiones, cuando sentía que la ansiedad por ver a Inuyasha la aniquilaba, entraba al cuarto que alguna vez ocupó, se acostaba en la cama y recordaba los memorables momentos que pasaron juntos, ni siquiera se percató del día en que él se llevó todas sus cosas.

—Entonces no has sabido nada de ella — Deseó cerciorarse, observando atento al joven que permanecía perezosamente en uno de los sofás.

—No, ni siquiera me ha contestado, seguramente está muy divertida con el imbécil de Sesshomaru — Sus palabras sonaron demasiado despectivas. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba ambos puños con fuerza. ¡Malditos celos! Gruñó por dentro.

Miroku se quedó callado y muy inquieto. No deseaba romper la promesa hecha a su hermosa novia Sango pero es que ver a su pobre amigo en esa situación. Pasó la mano por su cabeza y respiro lo más hondamente que pudo.

—No creo que estén juntos —Lógicamente, no se resistió de comenzar a soltar la sopa. Estaba consciente de que Sango le daría una buena paliza y también que lo castigaría duramente al cerrarle en la cara la puerta de su departamento por las noches. Una gotita de sudor le recorrió la sien.

—Si claro que si —Aseveró secamente y después se levanto del acolchonado mueble.

—No Inuyasha, de verdad, ellos no están juntos —Le dijo sin poder borrar la imagen de una Sango furiosa y aún peor, asistida por un látigo.

Inuyasha se acercó gradualmente a Miroku expresando confusión —¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Nada, es lo que pienso —Expresó de una forma muy poco convincente y desviando la mirada. Lo cierto es que ya se había arrepentido de faltar a la promesa.

—Miroku jamás has sabido mentir, así que dímelo de una buena vez —Exigió y cautelosamente, el ojidorado fulminó al pobre hombre con la mirada.

Miroku dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Meditó algunas palabras en su mente y entonces observó firmemente a su mejor amigo —Sesshomaru se fue hace dos semanas de viaje, al parecer tuvo algunos problemas con los inversionistas.

—¡¿Qué?! — Exclamó escandalosamente. Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-

No lo podía creer, Kagome había estado sola en esa casa y no le había por lo menos llamado. Salió tan deprisa del departamento de Miroku olvidando por completo su chaqueta y la bufanda. Hacía un frio infernal pero no se daba por enterado. Sus brazos por inercia se abrazaban a sí mismo mientras en la esquina de la calle esperaba un taxi hasta que finalmente vio llegar al pequeño auto color amarillento con un letrero medianamente luminoso encima. Se subió sin darse cuenta de la mirada de extrañes que el barbón conductor le lanzó al verlo tan desabrigado.

—¿A dónde lo llevo señor? —Consultó mientras prendía el indicador del precio.

—A la mansión Taisho, yo le iré diciendo — Le dijo, cerrando la puerta trasera del auto.

—Me llevaré a Kagome… lo haré —Aseguró muy decidido. Sus ojos dorados mostraban una convicción total que al viejecito le asustó la idea de que pudiera referirse al secuestro de una mujer.

-.-.-.-

_**Quiero preguntar, sólo preguntar  
**__**Si el mundo gira sin parar  
**__**¿Dónde está la salida?  
**__**Me quiero bajar, para respirar  
**__**Y hundir la preocupación  
**__**En mi poco de arena.**_

—Pasajeros con destino a Tokyo, favor de abordar el avión 502.

Finalmente ahí estaba su vuelo. Sonrió levemente de gusto y se puso de pie. Llevaba dos enormes maletas negras de rueditas y sobre el antebrazo, un abrigo gris, largo y de textura sumamente abrigadora. Sabía que en Japón estaría haciendo bastante frio, por ello lo llevaba colgando del brazo para ponérselo al llegar. Caminó muy firme para salir de la sala, avanzar hasta el avión y dar sus maletas a los hombres que se encargaban de guardar el equipaje de los pasajeros. Subió las escaleras muy tranquilo y se sentó en el número de asiento que le correspondía. Demasiado lujoso, pensó y pronto logró acomodarse, serían algunas horas de vuelo.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Kagome —Dejó esas palabras en el aire. Las dos semanas las había vivido atormentado por dudas y celos. Cerró los ojos lentamente. Por lo menos pudo regresar una semana antes.

-.-.-.-

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras deseando comer algo. Se apoyó en el barandal y el sonido grueso que emitió la puerta al cerrarse la asustó ¿Quién estaba ahí? Se detuvo secamente después de haber bajado apenas tres de los angostos escalones y entonces lo vi a él. No pudo negar que pensó que era Sesshomaru pero no era él. Al ver esos penetrantes ojos dorados y estos atravesar los de ella, se esfumó de inmediato su respiración.

—¿Inuyasha qué haces aquí? —Preguntó pretendiendo parecer lo más tranquila posible. Él mantenía un juego de llaves colgando en su dedo índice.

—Vengo por ti Kagome —Aseveró observándola con tal decisión que casi le daba nulas oportunidades de negarse. Entonces ella sintió demasiada confusión y él lo notó por el semblante que puso al realizarle la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Para qué? —Se hizo la inocente. Algo dentro de Kagome no deseaba imaginar que pudiera referirse a escapar con él.

—Para llevarte conmigo, sé qué Sesshomaru no está aquí —Se cruzó de brazos y de nuevo lo dijo con tal convicción que le dieron escalofríos a la azabache.

—No, tú debes estar loco, estoy casada con tu hermano y lo sabes —Intentó recordarle -con la mayor serenidad que salió de su pecho- algo que desde luego, era evidente. Continuó bajando las escaleras pero el fuego que observaba en sus ojos, amenazaban con hacerla tambalear.

—No me…—Murmuró conteniendo en el apretón de su puño toda la rabia y celos —interesa, vámonos lejos —Pidió enfadado, sin un solo gesto en el rostro, solo las llamas que le derretían el alma a Kagome.

Se quedó sin habla, la idea realmente sonaba tan genial que se perdió en ella, tanto, que no pudo darse cuenta del segundo en que el ojidorado atrajo su cintura hasta pegarla en su marcado abdomen. Pasó saliva apresuradamente al sentir el contacto.

—No es así de fácil Inuyasha —Sollozó luego de haber regresado a la realidad e intentó inútilmente zafarse de esos brazos varoniles tan fuertes. Que ingenua era en intentarlo. Pensó.

—Solo dime si me amas —Susurró fervientemente en su oído y acarició dócilmente la espalda de la muchacha, la cual, se derritió en sus brazos.

—Sí pero…

—Entonces vámonos, ¿qué más da? —Embozó una sonrisa angelical. Kagome notó en él lo mucho que la deseaba.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos tres minutos, quizás más, no lo sabían con exactitud. Podía notar la ansiedad que él sentía por qué le diera una respuesta. Estaba esperando un hijo de él y además lo amaba intensamente como nunca amaría a Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué no irse con él? Se mordió el labio en señal de lo tentada que estaba en aceptar y pudo ver que Inuyasha lo notó porque le regaló una sencilla sonrisa. Puso en orden su mente. Imaginaba -o por lo menos lo trataba- el dolor que podría causarle a su esposo. Lo visualizado no le agradó en absoluto. Pero estaban su bebé e Inuyasha y aquello parecía solucionarlo todo. Era tan irresistible la propuesta que estuvo a nada de decirle que aceptaba.

—No no puedo — Con la voz apagada se negó. Recordó lo bien que iba la enfermedad de Souta y el mensaje de su mamá.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó confundido viéndola fríamente. Entonces simplemente la liberó.

—Es que yo… —Intentaba dar una excusa ya que si decía el verdadero motivo –que era su hermano- insistiría sin parar. Era tan perseverante e impulsivo.

—¿Es qué tú qué? — Sus palabras tan gélidas perforaron el corazón de la muchacha. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y Kagome creyó estar segura de que internamente se preguntaba lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Estoy… embarazada —Dijo pretendiendo ser cuidadosa después de haber tenido una batalla feroz en su interior. Desvió enseguida la mirada hacia el suelo en cualquier punto que se le ocurrió.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó con una emoción tan grande que trastornó por completo a Kagome. Subió la mirada y vio a la alegría misma manifestarse en su varonil rostro.

—Espera —Le pidió desdeñosamente, comprendiendo que sus palabras las había entendido mal y aquello le desmoronó el alma. —No es tuyo… —Se apresuró a aclarar al percibir sus intenciones de abrazarla —Tengo sólo dos semanas —Mintió vilmente.

Inuyasha pareció desorientado, puso ambas manos en su cabeza, meditando esas palabras. Un vació insondable se abrió en su pecho.

—Dime que eso no es verdad Kagome —Suplicó, sus cuerdas vocales apenas fueron capaces de articular su respuesta. Tenía un nudo en la garganta —¡Dímelo! —Exclamó en un grito devastador. Sujetó los frágiles brazos de ella y la estrujó no más de dos veces. Sus ojos tan impenetrables estaban ahora cristalinos pero envueltos por una furia aterradora.

—Perdóname Inuyasha, yo no podía embarazarme de ti, tomé precauciones… —Insistió con aquella despechada mentira. El ojidorado la soltó del fuerte apretón y le dio la espalda. Un quejido se escapó de la garganta de la azabache antes de continuar —De Sesshomaru no…

Aventó fuertemente las llaves que tenía y sin que ella pudiera verle el rostro salió cerrando energéticamente la puerta. Se dejo caer entonces al piso de rodillas ¿Qué había hecho y con qué derecho? Vio el piso con gotas de agua y pronto supo que se trataba de su llanto. La corriente de aire frígido que Inuyasha había dejado entrar al abrir la puerta le congelaba los sentidos y la hacía llorar aún más. Sólo los sollozos y quejidos aflorando de su pecho se escucharon en aquella enorme casa.

_**Tú solo ven y cuéntame  
**__**¿Si lo qué vivimos fue una mentira?  
**__**Puedo ser… una marioneta llena de vida  
**__**¿No lo ves? Por una mirada me arriesgaría  
**__**A perderlo todo si te tengo a ti.**_

-.-.-.-

Luchaba por contener las lágrimas que se aferraban a recorrer sus mejillas y caminaba a paso rápido hacia la casa de esa mujer. Era tanto el dolor y la decepción que sentía que no hallaba la forma de deshacerlas de su cuerpo. Buscaba incansablemente la manera de poder borrar ese maldito amor que aún lo recorría a través de su sangre. A pesar de ser tan solo un sentimiento, lo identificaba como algo materializado. Hería ferozmente el interior de su cuerpo cada vez que entraba y le salía del corazón. Lo llevaba en la sangre de eso estaba completamente seguro. Ella estaba esperando un hijo de su hermano. Vio hasta el rostro de Sesshomaru burlarse de él. Sacudió la cabeza y finalmente una lágrima se deslizó tan rápido como de la misma manera se secó a causa del clima. Nada antes lo había desgarrado así. Sin duda era la peor de las torturas.

Estaba desesperado, lo sabía, por eso se dirigía a la casa de Kikyo. Pasaba entre la gente, todos con ropa de temporada y viéndolo como si fuese él algo raro, ¿Tan mal se veía?. Sus pies se movían solos en la dirección correcta después de tantos años de no ir a ese lugar, no lo recordaba y ahora mágicamente lo hacía por el hecho de en verdad querer verla.

Por fin llegó al sitio. Una enorme casa de dos pisos –no tanto como la de Sesshomaru- y muy rustica. Tocó locamente el timbre y la punta del pie se le movía insistentemente. Planeaba olvidarse de Kagome y eso haría.

—¡Inuyasha! —Expresó eufóricamente al tenerlo frente a ella-después de abrir la puerta caoba-. Su voz de nuevo chilló en sus oídos.

—Kikyo, he pensado bastante bien lo que me dijiste… —Debía estar demente, pensó mientras le decía seriamente aquello. —Quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes.

Kikyo se puso increíblemente más pálida de lo que ya era, luego amarilla, roja y finalmente regresó a su tez habitual. Todo el cuerpo le tembló y apenas podía creer lo que el ojidorado le decía. Incluso sus ojos álgidos estaban desorbitados.

—¿Es… estás ha… hablando en… enserio? —Balbuceó incrédula sin perderse de un instante de su hermoso semblante.

—Totalmente, deseo hacerlo lo más rápido posible —Acarició con invisible repugnancia su rostro. ¡Realmente era un maniático! Se gritó interiormente, mordiéndose la lengua.

—¡Estupendo! Dame solamente unas horas, tengo contactos en el registro civil, eso nos ayudará —Se acercó aspirando su fragancia masculina y luego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-.-.-.-

El tiempo anunciaba la llegada del crepúsculo. Estacionó su radiante convertible blanco con el único deseo en mente de ver a su esposa. Abrió la puerta del auto, dejando las maletas en él. Se sentía nervioso. Procuraba no traer a su cabeza las palabras de Kouga pero era imposible. Un nudo apretado en el estómago le causó tal dolor que se inclinó un poco poniendo las manos sobre él. Tenía un muy mal presagio.

Entró a su casa y colgó su abrasador abrigo en uno de los ganchos de madera. Las luces permanecían apagadas. Su casa de pronto le pareció tan sombría. Dejo las llaves del auto en la mesa de estar y avanzó a la sala, posteriormente a la cocina pero no había nadie.

—¿Kagome? ¿Linda estás aquí? —Preguntó alzando más o menos la voz. Echó un vistazo ansioso en su habitación pero pronto descubrió que ella no se encontraba ahí —Vaya… —Suspiró decepcionado y se sentó en la orilla de su cama. Tomó el control y luego prendió el televisor. Vaya recibimiento.

-.-.-.-

—Sango, ¿de verdad esto no es una broma? —Preguntó Kagome con cierto aire de inconformidad. No llevaban mucho tiempo de haber salido de la mansión en un taxi.

—Ya te lo dije diez veces Kagome, voy a casarme con Miroku y quiero que tú seas mi testigo ¿contenta? —Confirmó exasperada. Claro que sus intenciones eran otras pero lograba disimularlo con una excelencia admirable.

—Esto es tan extraño, casi anormal —Sonrió desganada. Iba en el asiento de atrás y contemplaba la ciudad a través de la ventana. Inhalo ampliamente. Era increíble que su mejor amiga de un momento a otro llegara y le dijera que en veinte minutos se casaría con ese mujeriego. ¿Quién la entendía?

—Un poco más deprisa, por favor —Le pidió al conductor muy impaciente. Miraba con tesón constantemente su reloj. No permitiría que el tonto de Inuyasha cometiera el mismo error que su amiga. Por lo menos Miroku había hecho algo inteligente por primera vez. Avisarle de esa estúpida boda. Kagome se dejo caer completamente en el respaldo al ver su actitud.

-.-.-.-

Al parecer no había nada interesante en la programación. Bostezó como un león y enseguida la apagó. Necesitaba verla ¿Dónde, dónde estaba? La angustia lo consumía. Requería desaparecer el mal trago que aquel viaje le dejo: dudar de ella y su hermano. Entró al baño y se echó un poco de agua en la cara para ver si así lograba borrar aunque sea un poco el desalentador rostro que se le veía. No funcionó. Su cuerpo y mente le ordenaban ir al cuarto que fue de Inuyasha. Se echó más agua, esta vez helada.

Salió de su habitación con la idea de tomar algún bocadillo de la cocina, con el único fin de despejarse pero la recamara de Inuyasha era como un imán vivo. Lo atraía reciamente. Cuando menos acordó ya estaba dentro de ella.

Prendió la luz y observó todo en orden. Las cosas de Inuyasha ya no estaban y eso le trajo algo de calma. Se permitió caer pesadamente sobre la cama azul marfil, estaba agotado emocionalmente y un familiar aroma salió a flote. —¿Jazmín? — Se preguntó ladeándose y tomando la almohada. Aspiró fuertemente, queriendo oler nuevamente el aroma que creyó que era y ahí estaba. Olía a jazmín, idénticamente igual que Kagome. Una gota de sudor helado se deslizó de su frente.

—Huele a Kagome —Abrió los ojos como platos y aventó la almohada contra la pared. Su respiración comenzó a hiperventilar. ¡Imposible! pensó sin lograr tranquilizarse.

Entonces se dio cuenta de un trozo de papel color amarillo –a juzgar por su apariencia- doblado en cuatro partes. Había quedado al descubierto luego de arrojar la almohada. Dudó bastante antes de tomarlo y las piernas le temblaban. En instantes le llegó la determinación que necesitaba para tomarlo y después desdoblarlo. La caligrafía era de Inuyasha eso podía jurarlo.

-.-.-.-

—Corre Kagome ¡corre! —Exigía Sango terriblemente desesperada mientras la jalaba de la camisa. Kagome le pagó muy calmada al taxi ¿cuál era la prisa? sería el colmo que ese Miroku se hartara y se fuera.

—Pareces una loca, Miroku no se irá te lo aseguro —Alegó tratando de serenar a la muchacha.

—Eso lo sé pero Inuyasha a lo mejor sí —Declaró finalmente. Tomó su manó y la obligó a correr junto a ella.

—¿Qué… tiene que ver Inuyasha en esto? —Su jovial rostro desapareció luego de escuchar su nombre. El corazón le dio un salto enorme dentro de ella.

Ambas entraron agitadas en el registro civil. Tal escándalo hizo voltear hacia ellas a los presentes.

—I… Inuyasha — Susurró pálida su nombre al verlo de pie. Vestido de negro y con Kikyo a su lado. Ambos tomados de la mano. Dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados.

—¡Kagome! —Expresó sorprendido al verla y dando un paso al frente. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

—Querida, es bueno saber que has venido a acompañarnos a nuestra boda —Manifestó gran conformidad Kikyo al verla tan desecha y pálida. Sujetó con mayor empeño la mano del ojidorado.

—Boda… —Susurró rendida sin contener las lágrimas. Inuyasha se estaba casando con esa tipa. Se apoyó despacio en una de las paredes al ver que perdía el equilibrio. No lo toleraba. Una punzada dolorosa le dio en el vientre y las miradas centradas en su ser no eran de gran ayuda.

—Inuyasha no te cases, no con ésta mujer, tú amas a Kagome…

—Amigo, piénsalo bien, dense una oportunidad más para hablar —Miroku, al lado de Inuyasha, continuó seriamente con las palabras de Sango.

—¿Hablar? ¿Para qué? Dime, Kagome — Inuyasha enfocó sarcástico los llorosos ojos de la azabache. Ella sollozó amargamente. No tenía nada que decirle ¿Por qué Sango le había hecho eso? Kikyo enarcó una ceja en señal de satisfacción.

Inuyasha recorrió con la vista a la azabache. La amaba tanto y sin embargo ella esperaba un hijo de su hermano. Caminó hasta ella y sujetó su delicada mano estirándola para acercarla y verla gélidamente a los ojos.

—Dime que se siente verme casarme con Kikyo, dime si te duele, dime si te enferma de celos, dime si es comparable a lo que yo sentí… —Inquirió cruelmente esas palabras lanzadas con desprecio hacia su esencia. Sus ojos dorados la veían con reclamo y sufrimiento y deseaba con toda el alma hacerle sentir lo que cada noche él sentía al no tenerla cerca.

—Yo… —Comenzó a decirle débilmente —Jamás me casé por lastimarte, pero… la vida de mi hermano era mucho más importante ¿Crees que no sufrí yo también?… haz lo que quieras.

—¡Perfecto! — Exclamó energúmeno sin importarle las lágrimas de la muchacha. Soltó con brusquedad su mano y se devolvió al pequeño escritorio. Tomó la pluma y Kikyo mostró su sonrisa triunfante. Se inclinó un poco para poder firmar los papeles. El juez permanecía completamente atónito.

Kagome lo observó desolada pero desvió la mirada. No podía pedirle que no se casara. Escondió el rostro bañado de lágrimas en sus manos. Era tan humillante.

—Inuyasha no lo hagas —El hombre de coleta pequeña detuvo la mano del ojidorado. Él lo volteó a ver con furia y el ceño fruncido.

—Basta Miroku, mejor dile que se vaya con mi hermano para que disfruten de su hijo — Dichas esas palabras, trazó lo que sería la primer línea de su firma.

—El bebé es tuyo Inuyasha no seas estúpido —Intervino Sango harta y soltando el secreto. Kagome dejo de sentir los latidos de su corazón y del rostro de Kikyo se desvanecieron los gestos de dicha. Miroku se tropezó con algo aparentemente inexistente.

—No es cierto… —Musitó tranquilo, incrédulo e incapaz de confiar en aquellas palabras.

—Kagome tiene un mes de embarazo, cualquier otra cosa que te haya dicho es mentira —Terminó por revelar, agitada, con el semblante cansado. El llanto de Kagome se escuchó con más fuerza ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a su vida? ¿Ahora qué?

La pluma que sostenía Inuyasha cayó a sus pies. Se encontraba trastornado, con la mirada apagada. Se acercó a Kagome y se hincó a su nivel. Le regaló una mirada de ternura y acarició su rostro con la yema de sus varoniles dedos. —¿Es verdad? —Preguntó suplicante observándola con infinito amor como si conociera de antemano la respuesta.

—Sí…

-.-.-.-

_**Cuesta tanto ver el sol  
**__**Es más fácil ver su luz que tu sonrisa.**_

Sesshomaru se sentó en la silla metálica de la habitación, con temor, y con una preocupación asfixiante en el pecho. Inhaló y exhaló dos veces y sólo entonces comenzó a leer.

"_Kagome quizás cuando leas esto ya me haya marchado de ésta casa. No puedo negarte que me siento bastante angustiado y no quisiera por ningún motivo dejarte, pero si me quedó, te juro que voy a morir de celos. Tal vez pienses que soy un tonto y es verdad. Estoy loco por ti. Desde el primer momento en que te vi y hasta la fecha. Me llevo todos momentos que pasamos juntos. Te amo.  
__Inuyasha"_

Comenzó a romper la nota y las lágrimas salían una a una de sus rasgados ojos. Era la primera vez que lloraba. Su interior estallaba de dolor y pronto un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la casa. ¿Su vida había sido una mentira?

Terriblemente abatido, con los ojos llenos de odio y los finos labios temblándole de humillación, infinito dolor y coraje caminó hacia su despacho. Azotó la puerta y tiró agresivamente todo lo que se encontró a su paso. Quebró las pequeñas mesas de vidrio, tiro los libros, desgarró papeles y cojines. Todo esto mientras lloraba agriamente. Entró en su despacho y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio con potencia y tomó el revólver, tan oscuro como la noche. Lo contempló con los rostros de su esposa y hermano en mente ¿Dónde rayos estarían?.

—Esos dos… —Con furor y cólera mencionó entre dientes y cargó completamente el arma.

**  
Continuara…**

**Hola! Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza. Batallé como no tienen idea en hacer este capítulo XD.  
****Sesshomaru ya descubrió la verdad más lo que le falta por saber y ver.  
****Ha estado todo muy triste, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios de:  
****Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'****, Lorena, Dark Priincess, Nana y XKagomeX**

**Ah por cierto la canción se llama "Marioneta" y es interpretada por un grupo llamado Sauze aunque no creo que lo conozcan jeje.**

**Chicas por favor espero sus comentarios, opiniones, lo que sea. De verdad es muy importante.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Erilenne.**


	19. Obsesión

**Love Hurts (El Amor Duele) [Inu&Kag] [Lemon]  
Capítulo:**19  
**Género: **Romance/Tragedia**  
Summary:** Descubrir la traición de su esposa y su hermano le causa un dolor tan grande que lo incita a acabar con ambos ¿será?  
**Autora: Erilenne.**

**Capítulo 19. Obsesión**

"_Sí…"_

Esa respuesta le devolvió el alma por completo. Era su hijo, un hijo de Kagome y él, un fruto de su amor. No sentirse emocionado era totalmente imposible. La ternura envolvió su semblante y sus ojos brillaron. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo expresar lo feliz que se sentía.

Entonces la acorraló con sus brazos cálidamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha.

—Te amo —Susurró con la voz ronca.

Kagome se estremeció con el corazón derretido. Correspondió su abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas y buscó aferrarse más a él. A pesar de su mentira, él le correspondía diciéndole que la amaba.

—Eres una mentirosa —Sonrió fingiendo molestia.

Se separó de ella colocando ambas manos en sus hombros femeninos y la miró con un amor infinito. Observó al instante sus lágrimas caer.

—Perdóname, perdóname Inuyasha —Suplicó en un sollozo.

Inuyasha simplemente sonrió. Tomó el rostro de la muchacha con ambas manos y lo acercó hasta él. Sus dorados ojos la miraron ansioso mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Le humedecían los varoniles dedos y su mirada era anhelante. ¿Acaso ella deseaba tanto como él que la besara? Sí, podía sentirlo desde adentro. Entreabrió los labios y Kagome enseguida cerró los ojos.

—No te atrevas Inuyasha, tú te vas a casar conmigo —Intervino Kikyo molesta después de mirar con recelo a la pareja.

Inuyasha volteó a verla arrugando el ceño furioso por la interrupción. Ella le correspondió con una mirada desafiante.

—No me casaré contigo Kikyo —Advirtió firmemente enfocando sus pálidos rasgos y sujetó con fuerza la mano de Kagome para brindarle seguridad.

Kikyo lo observó dolida y con rabia. El estómago se le anudó del coraje y la mandíbula se le tensó. Primero iba a su casa a rogarle porque se casaran y ahora… ahora venía esa tipa y le quitaba todo.

—No puedes hacerme esto Inuyasha —Protestó observando a la mujer de cabello azabache con un odio profundo.

No logró evitar sentirse culpable. Después de todo él mismo en persona le pidió desesperado horas atrás que fuera su esposa. En verdad fue un loco maniático. Tragó con dificultad e intentó articular una respuesta sincera y que lograra aunque sea un poco convencerla.

—Discúlpame por favor, Kagome espera un hijo mío y además… yo la amo.

Kagome lo miró de manera muy dulce. ¿Merecía ella tanto amor de ese hombre? Reforzó el estrechamiento de sus manos con las de él. Precisamente en ese instante había tomado una decisión. Por su parte, Kikyo apretó los puños y se contuvo de llorar frente a ellos, se sentía tan avergonzada de que hasta el juez la viera con una sugerente lástima que no alcanzaba a soportar.

—Se van a arrepentir de esto, les juro que lo van a lamentar —Amenazó herida.

De ninguna manera podría permitir que ellos se quedaran tan felices así como así, no después de humillarla de esa manera. Kagome estaba casada con Sesshomaru y esa sería su imposibilidad de ser feliz junto a Inuyasha. Se rió maliciosamente en el momento en que se retiró del registro civil. Al subir a su auto inmediatamente marcó el número celular de Sesshomaru. Solo ella sabía que él regresaría precisamente ese día.

-.-.-.-.-

—Inuyasha, Kagome… ¿Dónde están?

Mascullaba aquello una y otra vez. Nunca como ese día su rostro había lucido tan lleno de rabia y odio. Sentía una impotencia tan grande que le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Oprimió con fuerza la pistola, los mataría de eso estaba seguro. No permitiría que se burlaran de él, de él que había entregado toda su vida entera y todos sus pensamientos y emociones a esa mujer, a Kagome. Se le retorcían los intestinos de imaginarla en los brazos de su hermano. Inuyasha… ese ser traicionero al que le había ofrecido su apoyo, su confianza… -apretó con fuerza los dientes- incluso hasta su casa. Maldito, mil veces maldito por eso lo mataría, porque ese infame ser no podía ser su hermano.

El vibrado de su móvil en la bolsa de su pantalón lo desconcertó por algunos segundos. Instantáneamente pensó que se trataba de Kagome o quizás de Inuyasha, cualquiera de los dos estaría bien. Su mente se enfocaba a una sola idea pese al inmenso dolor que tenía y esa era la muerte.  
Dejó el arma sobre su escritorio y esa misma mano la utilizó para retirar los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Sesshomaru ¿ya estás en Japón? — Escuchó y entró en decepción al reconocer esa voz.

—Sí, Kikyo si me disculpas ahorita no estoy en disposición de…

Aún quedaba algo de cortesía en su interior, torció los labios en señal de no querer hablar con ella en esos momentos, sin embargo su voz sonó amable.

—Espera, esto te interesará. —Se apresuró a aclarar cuando notó su intención cortés de querer colgar. —Es sobre tu querido hermano y tu esposa Kagome.

Eso en verdad le interesó. Abrió los ojos como dos platos y tembló de impaciencia. Si Kikyo sabía algo de ese par de traidores debía decírselo ahora mismo y entonces él, tomaría las medidas consecuentes.

—Habla ahora mismo —Exigió con rudeza.

Kikyo sonrió enrollando uno de sus mechones lacios en su dedo índice. Inuyasha y Kagome no se quedarían tan felices sin antes conocer la furia de Sesshomaru. La recorrió un cosquilleo de felicidad y pronto pensó en contar una versión aún más favorecedora que la real.

—Están en el registro civil #51, verás, yo me iba a casar con Inuyasha pero tú esposa fue a impedirlo y el imbécil me dejó plantada por ella. Desde hace tiempo que se entienden y tal vez luego de la reconciliación estén planeando en ir a un hotel aprovechando tu ausencia… como tantas otras veces.

Soportó la risa que aquello le estaba provocando. Lo escuchó colgar y soltó sus carcajadas. ¿Mataría a Kagome, tal vez a Inuyasha? ¿Qué les haría?. Se sintió orgullosa de su actuación.

Sesshomaru comenzó a hiperventilar agónicamente. Una imagen de cama llena de pasión atravesó su mente con su esposa y hermano de protagonistas.

—Los mataré, los mataré… —Decía desesperado en medio de sus lágrimas.

Sujetó nuevamente el arma y corrió hasta la salida de su casa. Antes de salir observó en la mesa lateral del sofá un portarretratos con la foto de él y Kagome.

—¡Maldita infeliz! —Gritó al tiempo en que disparó el arma hacia su imagen.

Los pedazos de cristal se expandieron por toda la sala debido al impacto y enseguida cerró la puerta violentamente. Subió a su convertible sin soltar el arma y arrancó a gran velocidad ocasionando el rechinido de las llantas.

-.-.-.-

Inuyasha supo a la perfección que la amenaza de Kikyo se refería a contarle a Sesshomaru acerca de su furtiva relación con Kagome. El estómago se le ahueco y exhaló preocupado. Todo parecía complicarse más.  
Después observó la sonrisa triunfante de Sango y el rostro atento de Miroku. Debía reconocer que por ellos no había cometido el segundo error más grave de su vida. El primero fue enamorarse de la mujer de su hermano aunque no se arrepentía de ello en lo más mínimo.

Salieron juntos del registro civil, la noche era espesa y la corriente de aire demasiado fría pero entonces se detuvieron al tiempo en que Inuyasha lo hizo.

—Miroku, Sango, muchas gracias —Les dirigió unas palabras amables sonriéndoles con una sincera gratitud.

Miroku se le acercó muy contento y palmeó su espalda.

—No las des amigo, me alegro de que no te hayas casado con esa loca.

Inuyasha suspiró y miró de reojo a Kagome. Ella también lo hizo pero no se atrevió a decirle nada aun por encima de que lo deseaba tanto.  
Sango notó esto y se cruzo de brazos. Definitivamente eran como unos niños o peor que eso.

—Bueno y ahora… ¿qué van a hacer? —Les preguntó observando a la pareja con mucha seriedad.

Inuyasha desvió el rostro al lado contrario de Kagome y permitió que su fleco cubriera sus ojos dorados. No tenía más palabras para ella, de antemano sabía cuánto la amaba, anteriormente suplicó para que no se casara y esa mañana le ofreció escapar juntos, pero Kagome era tan terca y se negaba a todas sus sugerencias ¿qué más podía hacer?

La azabache volteó a verlo algo temerosa y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que el ojidorado estaba sintiendo. Sí, ella fue cruel con él, siempre lo supo pero realmente no fue su intención. Se puso enfrente de él y tomó su otra mano.

—Inuyasha me iré contigo — Expresó decidida en su oído una vez que se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo.

Inuyasha tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo enarcó una ceja en señal de duda.

—¿Estás hablando enserio? —Consultó algo burlón, como si aquello no pudiera ser verdad.

Ella sonrió. Quizás después de tanta insistencia de su parte y de repente aceptar era cosa de locos. Pero lo que sí es que ella se fugaría con él hasta el fin del mundo.

—Sí, acepto tu proposición de "fugarnos" —Aseguró dando un énfasis muy sensual a su última palabra.

El ojidorado soltó las manos de la muchacha y en segundos atrajo con fuerza su cintura hasta pegarla en su abdomen. Más le valía que no estuviera mintiendo porque esta vez no la dejaría escapar. Él la ayudaría con su hermano, haría lo posible.  
Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la piel a Kagome erizándosela completamente, se sonrojó y después enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha. Intercambiaron solo por algunos segundos, miradas llenas de ternura.

—Te amo tanto… —Le dijo él tomando su labio inferior con dulzura.

—Y yo a ti.

Cerró sus ojos castaños y el aire le abandonó los pulmones. Deseaba tanto besarlo que con tan sólo sentir la humedad de sus labios se derritió. Inuyasha buscó profundizar el beso, lo volvía loco el sabor de sus labios y las sensaciones que esto le provocaba. Ascendió sus gruesas manos por la fina espalda de ella y luego mordió suavemente su labio, era tan exquisito, lo incitaba a ir aún más allá.

—¡Bravo! —Gritó una voz varonil y demasiado dolida con fuerza.

El beso era tan delicioso, miles de mariposas le cosquilleaban en el estómago y en verdad deseaba quedarse así para toda la vida pero esa voz, esa voz grave y… ¿familiar?, en menos de un segundo las mariposas se desvanecieron bruscamente.

Kagome empujó el pecho de Inuyasha y con cara de espanto observó inmediatamente a un hombre alto, de ojos rasgados, demacrado y con la mandíbula tensa. Él aplaudía una y otra vez con una pistola en la mano mientras se acercaba y los veía con un sufrimiento que evaporó la felicidad de la muchacha.

—Sesh… Sesshomaru —Balbuceó incrédula con el rostro más pálido que nunca pudo tener.

Inuyasha al escucharla se alarmó. Observó la cara fantasmal de Kagome y tragó con fuerza. Sólo entonces giró su cabeza con rapidez, topándose con su hermano mayor a un metro de distancia. Sesshomaru los recorría con desprecio y parecía incluso temblar de rabia.

—Hermano déjame explicarte —Se atrevió a hablar Inuyasha, intentando inútilmente mantener la calma.

Sesshomaru se carcajeó al escucharlo. Después su rostro volvió a ponerse serio e iracundo. Notó que a Kagome le temblaban las piernas y podía ver también el pánico en sus ojos. Levantó el arma colocando el dedo índice en el gatillo de la pistola y le apuntó sin dudarlo un instante a Inuyasha.

—¿Explicarme qué pedazo de imbécil?

Kagome abrazó desesperada a Inuyasha al ver esa arma apuntarle a su ojidorado, en cambio él trato de apartarla de su lado comprendiendo que aquello haría enfadar aún más a Sesshomaru. Él aguantó las lágrimas al verla en sus brazos. El corazón le dolía inmensamente al descubrir esa traición. Se acercó dos pasos a ellos sin retirar la posición de su arma pero entonces Inuyasha retrocedió junto a Kagome. El alma le abandonaba el cuerpo intercambiándose por un enorme temor. No sabía que decirle ni cómo explicarle el hecho de haberse enamorado de su esposa.

—Ah ya se… tal vez quieras explicarme como te revolcabas con la zorra de mi esposa — Dijo sarcástico sin retirar la fiereza de su mirada.

Ella se había acostado con su hermano y en cambió con él jamás lo hizo. Se sintió enfermo de celos y ansió asesinarlo inmediatamente.

Kagome pudo leer el semblante de Sesshomaru y la forma de apuntar la pistola. Entró en crisis al imaginarlo y se interpuso inmediatamente entre Inuyasha y el arma.

—Espera… por favor… no lo mates —Rogó frágilmente con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Sesshomaru sintió todavía más cólera. Ella le estaba pidiendo perdonarle la vida a ese maldito y lleno de dolor podía notar el amor con que se lo suplicaba. No lo soportaba, no toleraba que ese amor no fuera para él.

—Lo voy a matar y después te mataré a ti, eso te lo juro.

Miroku y Sango intentaron acercarse, después alejarse para pedir ayuda pero Sesshomaru se dio cuenta y apuntando a la cabeza de Kagome sentenció sin necesidad de palabras que cualquier movimiento en falso sería causa de muerte. Ambos quedaron estáticos.

—Hazte a un lado Kagome, primero lo mataré a él ¿te agrada la idea? —Preguntó y luego comenzó a reír. Su dolor ya no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Inuyasha inhaló el suficiente aire como para poder hablar. Cauteloso, dio un paso hacia delante.

—Sesshomaru por favor no cometas una locura —Le pidió intentando ser racional. No había porque cometer esa barbaridad.

Con una sonrisa irónica Sesshomaru dirigió el arma nuevamente a Inuyasha. Si acaso creía que le perdonaría la vida se encontraba muy lejos de este mundo. Kagome fue su vida, su todo. Él lo sabía, siempre se lo dijo y pese a saberlo no le importó, simplemente se la quitó sin más.

—Locura sería dejarlos con vida —Señaló en un grito, mirando despreciativamente a Inuyasha.

El ojidorado quiso rezongar a las palabras de su hermano, sin embargo, todo lo que quiso responderle se murió en sus labios al ver a Kagome abrazarse al largo brazo de Sesshomaru. Ella, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y viendo el rostro endurecido del hombre trató de que le prestara atención a lo que tenía que decirle.

—Te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras, haré lo que tú desees, lo que me pidas, pero por favor no lo mates, te lo suplico. — Le clamó descorazonada y entonces se dejo caer de rodillas. No habría nada más doloroso y terrible que el hecho de que ese hombre enfurecido matara a su propio hermano.

—Kagome no por favor…— Susurró Inuyasha envuelto de tristeza y frustración. Luego intentó acercarse extendiendo su mano para levantarla pero Sesshomaru cambio la posición del arma hacia la cabeza de la muchacha. Aquello lo dejó inmóvil y sin aliento.

¿Por qué no la mataba a ella primero de una buena vez? Se preguntó en su mente varias veces. Cada muestra de amor dada por cada uno de ellos le estaba robando toda la razón, no entendía por qué motivo la mujer que jamás fue suya se arrodillaba ante él para suplicar por la patética vida de su hermano, quien además, quedaba petrificado por apuntarle a su querida Kagome. ¿En qué momento ellos se enamoraron? ¿Por qué él nunca se dio cuenta? De pronto sintió un infinito deseo por conocer las razones.

Los sollozos de la azabache atrajeron su atención hacia el piso, donde ella, arrodillada y pálida no cesaba su llanto ni tampoco relajaba lo apretado que tenía los ojos. Era tan hermosa y la amó desde siempre y… aún ahora después de su traición deseaba hacerla suya, consentirla y amarle como ningún hombre nunca debió hacerlo. Ella era suya, suya pero se entregó a su hermano y aquello jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Eso me parece un trato razonable —De pronto se escuchó conforme la voz de Sesshomaru y sonrió.

Sujetó fuertemente el brazo de la muchacha y la levantó del piso de un jalón, sacando de su garganta un quejido de dolor. Inuyasha lo observó incrédulo pero aun incapaz de poder moverse. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Tranquilízate, debemos hablar de esto —Sugirió utilizando un tono calmado en la voz. Levantó sus palmas hacia arriba para enseñárselas a su hermano. No quería pelear, solo hablar. Se acercó a paso lento.

—No se les ocurra acercarse porque la mato —Generalizó pero sus palabras iban enfocadas especialmente a Inuyasha. Lo observó detenerse en seco por segunda vez y morderse el labio seguramente por la impotencia. Sí, precisamente eso quería, que sufriera como él.

Kagome pudo sentir como el brazo de Sesshomaru la envolvía con brusquedad, dejándola completamente inmóvil. Su frente se perló de un sudor frió cuando percibió el malestar que le provocaba la pistola al apretarle la cabeza como consecuencia de que su esposo la mantenía apuntando fija y duramente en esa región. Un insondable vacio apareció de repente al sentir una punzada dolorosa en el vientre. Recordó entonces que estaba embarazada y todo eso no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Cuestionó energético Inuyasha al notar como su hermano retrocedía junto con la mujer en dirección a su convertible, el cual se localizaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros.

—Me la llevaré, es mi esposa, así que no habrá ningún problema —Le contestó jubiloso mientras arrastraba casi a la muchacha junto a él.

Inuyasha gruñó y apretó los puños. Por culpa de esa maldita pistola no podía acercarse a ella.

—No lo hagas —Corrió Sango en dirección a Kagome pero la mano de Miroku la detuvo al escuchar el quejido de la azabache por el nuevo apretón que daba contra su cabeza el arma.

—Vaya Miroku, pareces ser el único inteligente aquí —Elogió Sesshomaru con burla.

Miroku desvió la mirada. No podrían hacer nada si es que querían a Kagome con vida. Él se la llevaría.

—No puede ser…—Dijo Inuyasha entre dientes, con los labios temblándole mientras los veía alejarse.

—Anda, súbete —Le ordenó de mala gana y luego la empujó dentro del auto. Después se subió él, prendió las luces y arrancó a toda velocidad.

El auto blanco de Sesshomaru poco a poco se fue perdiendo entre las calles de Tokyo. Una corriente de aire frio comenzó a soplar con vehemencia erizándoles la piel a las tres personas que se quedaron ahí sin poder hacer otra cosa que observar. Inuyasha se inclinó y golpeó con el puño cerrado el piso. Percibió el ardor en los nudillos, seguramente se había raspado.

—¡Demonios! — Exclamó furioso golpeando con el otro puño, obteniendo como resultado la misma herida.

—Ese maldito loco se llevó a mi amiga —Musitó Sango llevando una mano a su boca y dejando caer sus lágrimas.

Inuyasha se levantó y se dirigió a Miroku.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, voy a llamar a la policía —Aseguró y enseguida sacó el móvil del bolso de su saco negro.

Sango volteó a verlo con una mirada aprobatoria pero luego Miroku le arrebató el celular al ojidorado.

—Ellos no podrán hacer nada, Kagome y él están casados. Para poder proceder tendrían primero que investigar y cuestionarlos. Sesshomaru entonces se daría cuenta y la mataría.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga? ¿Eh? —Interrogó sonando enardecido. Arrugó el ceño y le dedicó una mirada molesta a su amigo.

Miroku colocó una de sus manos en el hombro varonil del hombre. —Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a mi departamento para pensar y planear bien las cosas. Kagome estará bien hasta entonces, te lo prometo. —Intentó tranquilizarlo mientras encontraban una solución al problema.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de reclamar pero la intervención de Sango apoyando a la idea de Miroku lo hizo ceder finalmente, después de todo, su amigo tenía razón.

-.-.-.-

Durante todo el camino, Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio. Kagome, por su parte, no paró de llorar ni un instante. Cubría su rostro con las manos y se estremecía cuando imaginaba lo que podría pasar al llegar a su casa.  
Después de unos minutos, cuando el auto se detuvo y se apagó, volteó a su alrededor. Estaban en casa finalmente. La mano de Sesshomaru apretó de una forma muy ruda la suya y la obligó a salir del auto. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada principal, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles moviéndose por el viento los acompañó también. Era escalofriante, no se atrevía a mirar los ojos de Sesshomaru.

Entonces él abrió la puerta, mostrando la infinita oscuridad dentro de la casa. La empujó con fuerza hacia el piso olvidando por completo que había algunos trocitos de vidrio.

—¡Auch! — Se quejó ella al momento de caer en el piso. Sintió algunas ¿piedritas? bajo de sí. Las luces estaban apagadas y no logró distinguir de qué se trataba.

—Dime Kagome, ¿dime por qué maldita sea me hiciste esto? —Interrogó energúmeno, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

—Sesshomaru yo… —Susurró encogiéndose de hombros. Sus ojos dorados brillaban de una manera terrorífica.

Apoyó su mano en el piso para levantarse pero un nuevo quejido le afloró desde la garganta. Vio su dedo sangrar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que yacía en el piso eran vidrios.

—Dímelo Kagome, necesito entenderlo —Le exigió nuevamente. Esta vez enraizó sus dedos en el cabello azabache de la muchacha y aplicando fuerza levantó su rostro hacía él desde ahí.

—Me… lastimas… —Balbuceó débilmente intentando retirar inútilmente la mano de Sesshomaru.

—Eres una maldita perra que no vale nada— Murmuró con furia. No le importaba si la lastimaba o no, quería matarla pero el amor que aún sentía no lo dejaba.

Kagome logró levantarse del suelo y Sesshomaru soltó su cabello. Levantó la vista para verlo fijamente. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al verlo así. No lo reconocía ¿Dondé había quedado aquel hombre bondadoso y sereno?

Suspiró extensamente a la vez que articulaba las palabras que le diría. Colocó su mano en el pecho, le dolía tanto y apretó su blusa.

—Perdóname Sesshomaru, no pude evitarlo, me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta, entiéndeme. —Imploró dolida, desesperada.

Él la observó detenidamente. Las únicas veces que la había visto llorar, Inuyasha ya estaba viviendo con ellos ¿Sería por él? Sí... indudablemente y aún ahora lloraba por su hermano, que rabia le daba eso.

—Y me lo dices así tan fácil… —Comenzó a reír mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas —Zorra desgraciada —Tensó la mandíbula y lanzó una fuerte abofeteada cerrando el puño contra la mejilla de Kagome, impactándola nuevamente contra el piso.

Kagome comenzó a hiperventilar de dolor. Llevó su mano hacia su mejilla y notó que tenía sangre en el labio. No veía perfectamente pero la luz de la luna se colaba por entre las cortinas y le daba una idea del panorama. Además la boca le sabía a fierro viejo. Era sangre, sin dudas.

—Golpéame, haz lo que quieras —Comenzó a decirle, observándolo por primera vez con odio.

La garganta se le anudó al hombre cuando sus labios al hablar le mostraron el rojizo de su sangre. Se sintió culpable por haberla golpeado pero pronto esa culpa desapareció cuando escuchó sus siguientes palabras.

—Pero todo lo que me hagas, no podrá desvanecer ni un poco el amor que le tengo a Inuyasha —Sentenció levantando sólo un poco la voz.

Metafóricamente, un rayo partió en dos a Sesshomaru. Era el colmo, creyó volverse loco al escucharla. La sujetó del ya mallugado brazo y poco le faltó para llevársela arrastrando por la escalera. No le importaron sus gritos, reclamos, ni nada.  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la aventó a la cama. Kagome observó en su mirada posesión y obsesión. Luego lo escuchó cerrar violentamente la puerta ocasionando que saltara del susto sobre la cama.

—Escúchame bien Kagome, tu eres mía, me perteneces entiendes —Le dijo con la respiración turbulenta, abriendo los ojos enormemente y apretando el cuello de ella.

Se acercó al rostro de la muchacha y la miró desafiante. Luego posó un doloroso beso sobre sus labios y la dejó caer sobre la almohada.

—Aquí te quedas —Acentuó ásperamente y salió cerrando la puerta tranquilamente. Kagome se levantó de la cama para salir pero escuchó como Sesshomaru ponía la llave dejándola encerrada.

Luego él bajo las sombrías escaleras con las llaves en mano. Entró a su despacho y prendió la luz. Después se dio a la tarea de buscar su agenda en los cajones de su escritorio. Vació uno por uno sin dar con ella hasta que finalmente la encontró en el último cajón. Comenzó a hojearla, examinándola para llegar con el número que buscaba. Era un nombre extraño, como de maleante.

Marcó de pie el número muy deprisa. Sonó tres veces y se desesperó. Estuvo a punto de colgar cuando la voz grave y gruesa de un hombre le contestó.

—¿Es usted Sr. Taisho? —Inquirió la voz del hombre.

—Sí… Sesshomaru Taisho —Dio su nombre al recordar con rabia que el traidor llevaba su mismo apellido. —Necesito que me hagas un gran favor…

—Tú dirás… —Sonrió maliciosamente el hombre desde el lugar tétrico en donde permanecía.

-.-.-.-

Llorando, Kagome permanecía sobre su cama abrazándose a sus rodillas. El golpe de Sesshomaru aún le dolía intensamente. Debía ser más cuidadosa con lo que le decía para no poner en riesgo a su bebé. Todavía le dolía el vientre y eso la espantaba. —Tengo que salir de aquí… —Susurró despacio volteando hacia el cancel de su terraza.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, pensó en prender las luces pero no lo creyó necesario ya que el cuarto era alumbrado por la luz lunar. Tomó un pañuelo del buró de madera y limpió la sangre de su labio inferior. Emitió un quejidito cuando realizó esa acción. Luego abrió el cancel. El inmenso clima frió se le estampó en el rostro pero no le prestó atención. Contempló serena lo oscuro que se veía el enorme jardín. Después pensó en una cosa. Saltar a la terraza de al lado como alguna vez Inuyasha lo hizo con ella en brazos.

—Mmm, veamos… —Lo dudó temiendo la altura. Si se caía seguramente moriría y su bebe también. Tragó con dificultad ¿Qué hacía?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el movimiento de la chapa. Se quedó sin aliento y entró nuevamente a la habitación sin olvidar cerrar los canceles. Su esposo estaba abriendo la puerta, ¿ahora qué quería? Subió a la cama y se puso en un rincón de ella, temerosa.

—Sabes te tengo una sorpresa —Le informó embozando una sonrisa mientras entraba y cerraba nuevamente la puerta.

—No quiero saberla —Dijo con la voz seca.

—¿Ah no? —Fingió sorpresa y entonces se sentó en la cama junto a la muchacha.

Ella lo miró resentida y también atenta a cualquier cosa que él intentase hacer.

—Dime como te enteraste —Solicitó tranquilamente y notó la aflicción del rostro de Sesshomaru.

—¿Importa eso? — Le preguntó encarando su mirada y ella asintió. —Ok… por Kikyo y una estúpida nota que dejo Inuyasha bajo su almohada —Otra vez su semblante cambiaba a uno lleno de cólera y celos.

—¿Nota? — Preguntó sin entender. ¿Inuyasha le había dejado una nota ahí?

—Sí… su cama olía…—Apretó los puños —A ti.

Kagome desvió la mirada. Aquello debió ser muy duro para Sesshomaru.

—¡Ja! Pero ese estúpido tendrá lo que se merece —Bramó con aires de venganza en sus palabras. —Y tú, también…

Sesshomaru tomó en segundos los labios de Kagome y comenzó a besarlos rudamente. Ella intentó zafarse pero él la mordía cuando lo intentaba. Acostó completamente a Kagome en la cama y se puso sobre ella. Ansiaba infinitamente hacerla su mujer, tomarla y hacerla suya. La sangre le ardía de deseo y comenzó a recorrer su cintura con ambas manos. Kagome forcejeaba pero no podía con la fuerza del hombre.

—Eres mía… mía — Susurró en su oído, dejándole el tibió aliento sobre ella.

—No, ¡suéltame! —Gritó golpeando su espalda débilmente.

Un gruñido molesto salió desde la garganta del hombre, sujetó con fuerza las manos de Kagome mientras ella gritaba y se resistía. Descendió para besar su cuello, hiperventilando ante la idea de llegar a sus senos. Pero le molestaba brutalmente que ella intentara alejarlo de ella.

—¡Basta Kagome! Yo soy mejor que él — Furico, se levantó y sujetó el mentón de ella. Observó nuevamente sus lágrimas ¡Maldición!

—Aléjate de mí, no me toques — Exigió desesperada como si lo repudiara. Esa actitud Sesshomaru simplemente no la soportó.

—Pero dejaste encantada que ese miserable te hiciera suya verdad — Le golpeó esta vez más fuerte la otra mejilla. Kagome chilló de dolor cayendo abajo de la cama. Levantó la mirada y contempló aterrada el rostro deformado de Sesshomaru a causa de su propia irritación.

—Dime ¿te gustaba verdad? —Formuló la pregunta mientras la recogía del piso y la abofeteaba ferozmente nuevamente.

—Déjame —Suplicó intentando huir pero él otra vez la tomó del cuello y le clavó su mirada dorada en la castaña de ella.

—¿Quieres tenerlo aquí no es así? — Cuestionó sin poder saciar su enojo. Observó las gotas de sangre en el piso e intento hacer caso omiso. Desvió la mirada y la golpeó una vez más.

Kagome cayó rendida en el piso. Algunos quejidos lograban salir de su garganta y otros se ahogaban en ella ¿Dónde, dónde estaba Inuyasha? Tenía tanto miedo. Ese hombre estaba loco y la iba a matar junto con su bebé. Internamente dio gracias de que los golpes no hubieran tocado su vientre. Ahora sentía que lo odiaba tanto. Intentó apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse pero no lo logró. Sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía moverse más. El sabor salino de sus lágrimas combinado con el de su sangre comenzó a marearla.

-.-.-.-

—Por fin llegamos —Dijo Inuyasha ya harto al momento en que Miroku abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Miroku sonrió y en Sango no hubo ninguna reacción. Los tres iban a entrar dentro del lugar cuando de pronto escucharon una voz grave.

—Alto ahí — Les ordenó y ellos voltearon a verlo. Había siete hombres junto a él. Vestidos de negro, el cabello largo y oscuro.

Inuyasha los miró con detenimiento y se acercó un poco. —¿Qué quieren?

El hombre que encabezaba a los demás soltó una risita burlona y se cruzó de brazos. Era él.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Cuestionó Sango temerosa antes de que pudieran darle una respuesta al ojidorado.

Uno de ellos se aproximó a Sango y tomó su barbilla. Miroku inmediatamente se interpuso.

—Ah… eso no se dice preciosa —Musitó mordiéndose el labio.

—Tomen todo lo que deseen y váyanse —Permitió Miroku al pensar que se trataba de una clase de asalto.

Otra risilla burlesca se escuchó por parte del hombre de ojos rojizos y después tronó los dedos. En segundos todos los rodearon.

—Tú, sujeta a la mujer y tú al tipo este —Ordenó y ellos enseguida accedieron a su petición. Sujetaron sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y colocaron una navaja a un centímetro de su cuello.

—Pero que rayos… —Murmuró Inuyasha sin entender porque a él no le habían tocado ni un pelo.

Intentó ayudar a sus amigos pero un fuerte puñetazo se estampó en su mejilla. Volteó a verlo con furia pero antes de poder decir algo otro de ellos le golpeó duramente en el abdomen. El fúnebre hombre comenzó a reír e Inuyasha se sintió sofocado. Tensó el puño y golpeó a uno de ellos inteligentemente pero a su vez otro le estampó un golpe más en la nariz. Comenzó a sangrar y Sango gritó. Miroku intentó zafarse pero el sujeto que lo tenía amaestrado acerco más la navaja a su cuello.

La sangre de Inuyasha no se detenía y como consecuencia la vista se le estaba nublando. Pudo sentir un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo hizo caer. Entonces ellos comenzaron a patearlo bruscamente. El dolor era intenso pero la hemorragia de su nariz no le permitía levantarse.

Luego de eso pasaron algunos minutos y después de darle una dura paliza que dejó inconsciente a Inuyasha se retiraron sin más. Sango se acercó a él, seguramente lo habían matado a golpes. Miroku sacó su celular y enseguida llamó a una ambulancia. No se habían llevado nada ni tampoco pidieron algo. Solo habían golpeado a su amigo hasta saciarse y se fueron. ¿Era cosa de Sesshomaru?.

**Continuara…**

**Hola!!, bueno, perdón por la tardanza, enserio iba a poner el capítulo hace como 4 días pero el cargador de mi compu se murió y pues bueno, sin batería no prende esta cosa y no había modo de publicar la continuación. Lo bueno es que me lo pudieron reparar porque comprarlo nuevo salía carísimo T_T**

**No sé qué decirles, que el Sessho de mi historia se volvió un loco XD no sé. No crean que no me siento mal por maltratar así a nuestra pareja favorita pero pues algún día tenía que descubrirlos o no?**

**Dark Priincess, mmm o.O no tengo ni idea de por qué te salió lo de spiritual pero el género sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. También gracias por la canción ^^**

**Chicas agradezco sus comentarios:**

**Dark Priincess, Kanami-Kaname- 'Sango-Chan', Ryomahellsing, Lorena, Nana, XKagomeX.**

**Mil gracias.**

**Bueno me retiro, por favor dejen sus reviews, aunque sea uno pequeñito, es de verdad muy importante.**

**Erilenne.**


End file.
